Blinded
by EchoLynn
Summary: He is blinded by the pain sightless, he feels lost. But even though he’s hurt her, she helps him—Sirius Black, an older man who can’t even see her. Why? For some reason, she actually seems to love him.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE - THE LAST STRAW**

Hermione sat on the couch reading the same lines over and over again. _The Kiss. _Suddenly she jumped off the couch after tossing the book aside. _I love him. _She walked over to the window. _I have to see him all the time. _She looked around, as if she was looking for the answer to her problem. _How can I get over him? _Ever since she'd graduated last year, she hadn't been able to escape her feelings that she admitted to herself the night of the graduation party. _That night..._

_

* * *

__**The Graduation Party, Grimmauld Place**..._

"_Harry, what are you guys up to?" Hermione asked them, trying to distract herself from the fact that she was riding on a broom behind Ron. They were flying away from Grimmauld Place, having just arrived moments before._

"_Hermione, I told you. Sirius and Remus are clearing the adults out of the house for the night and most of tomorrow. We're going to let loose tonight, and they wanted to take care of the arrangements for us. Besides, if Ron's mum is to believe that we're going to a club in Muggle London, and that we're being escorted by Kingsley, then we have to leave for a bit to make that plausible. Sirius took care of it and sent Kingsley out on a tip that will take him until tomorrow to check out," Harry said with a mischievous grin. _

"_Harry, I don't like the idea of Sirius planning our little get-together. You know what he's like_—_he'll have the place filled with Firewhiskey and Merlin knows what else!"_

"_That's the point, 'Mione, we're legal aged wizards and witches! It's about time we had a little fun. The war is over, but there are still Death Eaters on the loose. We'll be spending a lot of time hunting them down now that we're able to help. Besides, we weren't allowed to join in the party when Voldemort kicked it because my nosey mum wouldn't let us. Sirius promised us this party, 'Mione, and he's been planning it for weeks. So just relax; we're only going to ride around for another thirty minutes or so," Ron said with his own mischievous grin. _

"_But why do we need to keep them away for most of tomorrow, and not just tonight? We couldn't possibly have a party that lasts that long," she said rather curiously as she eyed Harry, who was flying right next to them._

"_Well, it'll take a bit to clean up once the Anti-Hangover potions kick in…" Harry replied._

_They flew around London under Disillusionment charms for a while longer before turning around and heading back to Grimmauld Place for the graduation party. Hermione was still whining a bit on their way back, so to shut her up Ron went into a steep dive. He stopped the broom just as they reached the front yard and set down smoothly. _

"_Ronald Weasley! If you ever, ever, EVER do that to me again, I'll hex you so bad you won't be able to—" But suddenly she was shut up as Sirius sneaked up behind her, turned her around, and kissed her on the lips. He pulled away with a wolfish grin when she just stared at him, stunned by his kiss._

"_Well, now that Hermione is speechless, let's take advantage and get a shot or two of Firewhiskey in her," Sirius said with a laugh as he grabbed her hand and ushered them into the house._

_Despite his longstanding crush on Hermione, Ron didn't pay any mind to the kiss. He knew Sirius was just trying to shut her up for a second so the fun could start. _

_They all followed Sirius into the house and into the large sitting room. The second they walked through the door, the room lit up with magical strobe lights and floating disco balls. The music of the Weird Sisters blared throughout the room, which was already filled with other newly graduated students, and of course most of the Weasley clan. Hermione walked straight to the makeshift bar and downed a shot of Firewhiskey._

He kissed me. Sirius Black _kissed_ me, _Hermione thought over and over. She had always had a lingering crush on Sirius, ever since her third year. But at that moment she thought long and hard __about__ what was really keeping her in a shocked silence, __rather than __an outraged one. Suddenly it hit her. She started to giggle, and it quickly turned into out__right__ laughing, tears running down her cheeks and all. _I'm in love with Sirius. Sirius Black.

_When she caught her breath, she grabbed a bottle of Firewhiskey and headed for a chair in the corner of the room. She sat there, away from the party, slowly sipping on the bottle for over an hour and watching Sirius. She picked apart her own brain as she watched him dance with some witch her age. _What is there to love about Sirius? How can I possibly? I mean, I know he's handsome. But he's so full of trouble! I've never even seen him pick up a book just for fun. The only thing I've ever seen that was remotely related to "reading material" was a copy of PLAYWITCH. Moving naked pictures of witches, with little articles underneath about their hobbies. I have got to be delusional. I know he's a courageous wizard, but this borders on stupidity. He almost got himself killed the night we broke into the Ministry in fifth year. It took us an hour to revive him once we got him back to headquarters. And ever since he was pardoned by the Ministry he's spent every spare moment at parties and sleeping around with various witches. I need to face it—I'm in love with an irresponsible bachelor who would never fancy a witch like me.

Lucky me.

_That depressing thought swam around in her head as she started to take longer swigs from the bottle. It was around thirty minutes later when Remus noticed her condition. It was obvious as he approached her that she was smashed. He stopped and followed her gaze, wanting to know what was making her look so depressed. He thought his eyes would land on Ron, but he was shocked when they centred on Sirius, who was snogging that girl he'd been dancing with._

_Remus approached Hermione slowly, shocked at the thought of what this meant, but still more shocked that she was drinking because of it. He tapped her on the shoulder and it scared her so badly that she slipped off the seat onto the floor. She started laughing as she struggled to get up._

"_Harry, come here a moment," Remus called as he bent to pick Hermione up. _

_Harry started laughing when he realised she was drunk. "Remus, let me get the camera!"_

"_No, Harry, she's upset. Help me get her upstairs and to bed," he said as he helped her onto her feet and put her arm around his neck. _

"_Hermione, what's wrong? I've never seen you like this—and please don't tell me you miss Hogwarts already…" Harry said as he pulled her other arm around his neck and they started to lead her slowly up the stairs._

_She started giggling as she replied, "I'm in love with a social moron." She giggled again. "The worst part is, he couldn't possibly fancy me!" she said, followed by another giggle._

_Remus and Harry shared a look as they helped each other lift her into her bed. They took off her shoes and tucked her under the covers. Then they left the room and walked slowly down the stairs. _

"_Remus, do you know what that was about?" Harry asked, wondering what had come over her._

"_When I approached her, I noticed her staring at—" He gave Harry a look, wondering if he should tell him. _

"_Tell me," Harry said, grabbing his arm and stopping him. _

"_Harry, she was staring at Sirius," Remus replied quickly._

"_You mean you think she fancies Sirius? You've got to be joking. He's too old for her. He isn't even her type. Besides, I thought she fancied Ron!" Harry replied heatedly, not wanting to believe this of his best friend. _

"_Keep your voice down! I don't know what brought this on; I bet that kiss didn't help, though. But she was drunk; she was probably exaggerating, but she has to feel something for him to drink like that. You know it's not like her at all."_

_Harry shook his head in agreement. He planned to watch Hermione closely from now on, and if she still showed interest in Sirius, Harry would just talk some sense into her. _

_

* * *

_

**Present time...**

Hermione couldn't forget that night Sirius had kissed her. She especially couldn't forget her feelings. Because every time she saw him, he was doing something to make her realise all over again, quite clearly, how much she felt for him and how much it hurt. He was still snogging countless witches, no doubt bedding some as well. It all seemed to slowly break her down. She avoided him as much as possible, but Sirius was definitely one who made sure he was noticed, so it was extremely hard on her. More and more it depressed her; more and more, she grew steadily angry as well.

Later that evening, Hermione went around Grimmauld Place, letting everyone know that a meeting would be held first thing in the morning when Remus got back from his surveillance. He had sent an owl to her, requesting that she make sure everyone was there. As Hermione headed for the library, she took a deep breath. She had already searched the rest of the house with no luck, so Sirius had to be there. As she approached the room she steeled herself and opened the door. Shock, horror, anger, hurt—they all poured through her when she had to see him. This was the last straw.

Sirius was sitting on the couch with some random witch on his lap. He was groping her butt as they snogged like there was no tomorrow. Hermione started to shake, pent-up rage and hurt filling her heart. Out of the corner of his eye Sirius saw her and pulled his face away from the witch in his lap.

"Hermione, haven't you ever heard of knocking?" he said, only the tiniest bit embarrassed. Harry and Ron walked up behind Hermione; when they saw Sirius they smiled at him, approving of his conquest. But before they could say anything, Hermione started yelling. Loudly.

"Sirius Black! How DARE you bring this girl to headquarters! YOU KNOW THE RULES! YOU, get out! I don't care who you are, GET OUT!" she screamed as she pointed at the poor girl, who was clearly embarrassed. As the "poor girl" whipped out of the room, Hermione rounded on Sirius, who was in the process of buttoning his shirt back up. He didn't even get a chance to speak before she continued. "HOW COULD YOU? Don't you have ANY decency at all? Is THIS how you plan to live out the rest of your life? Sleeping with every slut you can find, breaking people's hearts? I've HEARD your little whispered promises the nights before you kick them out! HOW could you be so cruel? Don't you know how much these little escapades hurt?

At this, Sirius jumped up to defend himself. "What do you bloody care? It's not you who deals with it. Besides, girls like those know better than to believe any promises from men like me. AND BESIDES THAT, I may have agreed to house the Headquarters here, but it's still MY BLOODY HOUSE! No one else has a problem with how I live my life! I happen to love my life! I have no bloody problem enjoying it fully after missing twelve years of it in AZKABAN! So why don't you get off your bloody high horse and get yourself your own life! And leave mine alone!" He was red in the face as he finished yelling, but he stopped suddenly, shocked to see tears running down her face.

She replied dully, "You're right. I know I have no life. And it isn't any of my business who you sleep with." She turned around and ran out of the room, leaving a shocked Harry, Ron, and Sirius behind.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Sirius asked, irritated that his "fun" had been interrupted, and even more irritated for that he had somehow made her cry.

Harry walked up to him, not wanting Ron to hear him. "Sirius, I think you should know that Hermione, she…kind of fancies you."

Sirius started to laugh, but when he took a second to think about it, it made sense. He'd been wondering what was wrong with her for months now. He had the feeling every now and then that she was avoiding him, but he always managed to shake the feelings off since he couldn't imagine why she would do such a thing. "Harry, that makes no sense, specially if she just fancied me a little. I mean, look how she just blew up at me!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere a fist punched Sirius in his face, knocking him to the ground. He shook his head to clear it and felt a trickle of blood running from his nose. He looked up to see that it was Ron who had punched him and was looking at him furiously. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"That's for hurting 'Mione!" Ron said, and he quickly left the room. Harry couldn't help but smile at least before giving his godfather a hand.

"Harry, they've both gone mad. I still can't believe Hermione would fancy me. Me! I don't even like to read! What would she love about me—and how long do you think she's felt this way?" he asked as he pointed his wand at his nose, muttering a healing spell.

"Actually, I think it really started the night of the graduation party. Remember you kissed her before she could finish yelling at Ron? Well, later on that night, Remus and I put her to bed. She was completely drunk, and muttering things about 'being in love with a social moron who didn't love her'. She was talking about you, but I figured she just had a crush or something. I guess I was wrong," Harry stated. Sirius stared back at him, a faint frown wrinkling his brow. Harry shrugged and left his godfather alone with his tumultuous thoughts.

Sirius walked over to the liquor cabinet and poured a glass of Firewhiskey. _What is the stupid chit thinking? Well, she's not stupid, __she's__ brilliant actually. But how could she have fallen for me? __She's__ young and beautiful and deserves someone who can love her back. It's girls like her __who__ are the reason I live my life like I do! I know I __can't__ settle down. I mean, if I __could__I'd__ want to settle down with someone like her, but girls like her don't fall for men like me! Except she did. No, she has to be confused. It's probably just a crush. It has to be. I don't know what to think about having someone as great as Hermione Granger in love with me! I guess I've always had crushes on the brainy types, but this is HERMIONE. She's my godson's best friend! _

With that last thought, Sirius swallowed the last few swigs in his glass and left the room. He wouldn't entertain thoughts of his godson's best friend.

He couldn't.

**A/N: I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS FIRST CHAPTER OF MY _THIRD _STORY! WOW, THREE STORIES AT ONCE LOL! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, I'M ANXIOUS TO SEE WHAT PEOPLE THINK OF THIS STORY! THIS STORY WILL BE A NOVELLA LIKE MY OTHER FICS. **

**AGAIN, PLEASE READ AND REVEIW! HUGS**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO - The Ambush**

Hermione didn't run to her bedroom when she left the library; she knew that was where they would look for her. Instead, she hid herself in what they had all deemed "The Black Storage Room". Years ago when they had cleaned out the house, they came across quite a few things they were unwilling or unable to destroy or discard. They picked a large room that was supposed to be a second sitting room on the second floor, and stored quite a few "Black Family" heirlooms there. One of the things they had found that could not be destroyed or removed from the house was a great chair made out of a very rare black wood. The chair was harmless, no curses had ever been found, but it was useless for normal décor. It was very large and ornate, with the Black Family crest carved into the wood; so regal it almost looked like a throne chair.

Hermione often hid out in this room and read for hours, curled up in the black chair. She sat there now, tears running down her face. _How could I be so stupid?_ she thought miserably as her mind replayed her attack on Sirius. She thought she had convinced herself to let go of her "affection" for Sirius, but seeing that _witch_ straddling his lap proved that she was not over him in the least. She thought of Sirius's comment that she should get her own life and cried harder at how unlikely that was when she was hopelessly in love with _him._ She sat there for a long time, until there were no more tears to shed, having cried herself dry. _I'm just going to stay away from him. Maybe I should take up Mrs. Weasley's offer to move in with them. I could share Ginny's room again; she always kept the offer open. Maybe there would be enough distance between Sirius and __me__ that I could move on and take his advice. I _could_ get my own life, _she thought to herself as she wiped the tears from her face and left the room, determined to escape Sirius Black.

* * *

The next morning after breakfast Hermione was about to head up the stairs to send a letter to Ginny about leaving when she remembered Ginny would be here for the big meeting that would take place any minute now. She excused herself from the table to use the bathroom. When she was finished she returned to the basement kitchen, where everyone was already gathered, waiting for Remus to arrive before they started. Hermione spotted Ginny and had started toward her when Sirius caught her eye as he walked over to her.

He had been looking for her since she had slipped out of the room as soon as she had finished breakfast. He wanted to apologise for his behaviour. As he walked toward her, he couldn't help but notice again that something was different about her. Since Harry's words to him last night, something had changed deep inside him when he looked at or thought about her. The knowledge of Harry's opinions of her behaviour (though as untrue as he tried to convince himself that it was) changed her in his eyes. Now he couldn't help but notice the things he had previously overlooked or ignored about her. Namely how beautiful she was. _Stop it, Padfoot! __She's__ off-limits!_ he scolded himself as he approached her. Just as he was about to open his mouth to apologise, Remus swept into the room with several Aurors in his wake. Sirius gave his attention to Remus, promising himself he would find time to apologise to Hermione after the meeting.

Remus cleared his throat before he began. "I have some important news to share, so please listen closely. As most of you know, I was assigned a few days ago to follow the tips we had received about the remaining Death Eaters possibly hiding out at a cottage outside of Little Hangleton. I'm very happy to announce that it is confirmed: every last one of them IS there. I watched closely for days, and even if they left for a while, each night they ALL returned. There are thirteen of them in all, the thirteen we have been looking for. With a little planning, it's possible that we can finally end this tonight. So let's get a plan together, and tonight, we ambush them and end it for good!"

Everyone pored over the notes Remus had taken during his surveillance. They also watched his memories when he put them in a large Pensieve. Three hours later, a plan was formed. They were going to ambush the cottage at midnight, since it was agreed that the Death Eaters would likely be sleeping at that time. They had agreed on which positions they would take when they attacked, and what the signal would be. The Death Eaters would be outnumbered, but it was still quite dangerous. They all reviewed safety measures and even had an hour's dueling practice to make sure that everyone's reflexes were honed. Hermione was going as one of the few Order members who had extensive medical training. She was by no means a Healer, but she had learned several magical medical books off by heart, and had helped in a few skirmishes before. Sirius said nothing when she agreed to go, but a twinge of fear came over him. He knew that she was a powerful and talented witch, but the thought of something happening to her scared him. He promised himself he would watch her as closely as possible when he could spare his concentration.

* * *

At fifteen minutes to midnight everyone Apparated to a safe spot a short walk from the cottage. They moved to surround the cottage, everyone walking softly as they approached their positions. Hermione held one of her D.A. coins in her hand, waiting for it to heat; that was the signal for attack. She and the few others who were there to help the injured and watch the Aurors' and Order members' backs were under Disillusionment charms for their own safety. Against her will, she watched Sirius who was behind a tree to her left. Any moment now the signal for attack would heat their hands, but that was forgotten for a moment as Sirius looked in her direction, trying to make her out in the nearly nonexistent light. He stared straight at her, unknowingly. There was something in his eyes as he looked at her that made her breath hitch.

Suddenly her coin heated in her hand. It had begun. Hermione drew her eyes away from Sirius as the Aurors attacked the cottage, blowing open windows and walls, scampering into the cottage.

Hermione watched in horror as the battle raged; apparently they had tripped some kind of alarm, because it seemed like the Death Eaters were ready for the attack. Hermione Stupefied a Death Eater who had just hit an Auror. She rushed over to find Kingsley lying on the ground, bleeding from his nose. "Kingsley, are you okay? What did he hit you with?"

"I'm fine. He levitated a rock at my head—it's just a broken nose. You'd think a Death Eater could come up with something worse than that," he replied as he sat up. Hermione pointed her wand at him, casting a bone-healing spell. When his nose stopped bleeding, she started to retreat as he got up to help wrangle the few Death Eaters who were already dead or captured. Suddenly she heard someone scream her name and the words, "Get down!" She was suddenly knocked to the ground as she turned to see what was happening. Sirius had jumped in front of a curse, knocking her to the ground as he landed on her legs. Hermione raised her wand and Stupefied the Death Eater before pulling her legs from underneath Sirius's shoulders. She leaned over him, wondering why he was crying when she realized that he was not crying normal tears. Droplets of blood were pooling in his eyes and falling down his pale cheeks. His breathing was laboured, and he was clearly in pain.

He was trying to speak, but it was so faint she could hardly hear him. "Sirius, what spell were you hit with? Speak to me!" she demanded as she lowered her ear to his mouth to hear his response.

"Hermione, are you okay? It just got me, right? You're not hurt?" he asked urgently but quietly.

"I'm fine, now answer my question! What spell were you hit with?"

She felt a chill run down her spine when he said, "I don't know. I can't see. Why can't I see anything?" She looked back at his eyes; they were moving around frantically, trying to see what was there. But it was obvious that he couldn't see a thing.

"Sirius, you've had some head trauma. I need to get you to St. Mungo's immediately. The Healers can fix you better than me. Grab my arm—I'll Apparate us there," she said with a shaky voice. He lifted his arm in the air, but she had to grab it since he couldn't see her arm that was held out for him. He didn't say anything else as fear overtook him when he heard the frightened tone in her voice. "Here we go. Just hold on, Sirius." As soon as he was holding her arm tightly, she Apparated them to St. Mungo's.

* * *

As soon as Sirius was in the emergency room under the Healer's care, they kicked Hermione out, kindly promising to inform her when they knew something more. She paced the hall restlessly, jumping when two hands touched her shoulders to get her attention. She turned around to see Harry, and instantly she was in his arms crying. "Hermione, what happened? We were worried sick about you and Sirius; we didn't know what happened or where you were."

Sniffling still, she lifted her face to reply. "He was hit by something awful. The Healers are trying to figure out what spell it was. Harry, he was bleeding from his eyes and he can't see anything!" She started crying again as Remus approached them. Harry sniffed back a few tears of his own as he told Remus what Hermione had said. They all settled down in the waiting room to wait for the Healers.

When the Healers were done with their tests, they called Hermione, Harry, and Remus into the room, stating that Sirius should have some family or friends with him. As soon as they gathered around Sirius, Hermione holding his hand, the Healer told them the diagnosis.

"I'm Healer Stenvensin," the Healer said as he held out his hand to Remus and Harry. "I'm afraid I have some bad news. After several extensive tests, we determined that Mr. Black was hit with a curse called Obliviatcia-Eage. It's not a well-known curse but it is very, very powerful. The curse is a different type of the _Obliviate_ curse. Instead of erasing memories, Obliviacia-Eage_—_Eage isthe Latin word for 'eye'—itdamages one's eyes permanently. I'm sorry to say there is no known cure; Mr. Black will likely be blind for the rest of his life." He gave them a moment to absorb his words before he continued. "Mr. Black should stay here for a few hours' observation, and then you may take him home. I would suggest you three figure out who will be his companion. He will need someone with him constantly until he adjusts. Again, I'm sorry I don't have better news for you." With that, the Healer left the room to give them privacy.

Hermione gripped Sirius's hand tighter, even as his fingers went slack from shock. Everyone looked at him, not wanting to believe that behind the bandages that covered his eyes he was blind. For the rest of his life he would not see anything any more.

Remus was the first to speak. "Well, I can put in for a leave at the Ministry," he said, broaching the subject of who would stay with Sirius.

"You love your job, Remus; I won't be a burden to you. Besides, I don't need someone babysitting me. I'll be fine," Sirius said stiffly.

"No, Remus, I'll stay with him," Hermione said. "You have an important job; you don't want to risk losing it. And Harry and Ron are about to leave for the Auror Academy. I haven't signed up for any further schooling yet, since I'm not sure what I want to do. It will be no problem postponing that decision while I'm helping Sirius. It's an important decision. But Sirius is more important," she said quietly but resolutely.

"But Hermione, Sirius is my godfather. It should be me. I'll do it," Harry replied.

"Harry, I told you I don't need a babysitter! You signed up for the Academy, and that place is hard to get into, even for you! You're going. Hermione, thank you for the offer, but I'll be fine. You need to concentrate on your own future as well," Sirius said adamantly, but he was interrupted by Hermione.

"Sirius Black! I have plenty of time to figure out what I want to do with my life. You are my friend, and out of all of us I'm the best choice to help you adjust. You _will_ accept my help. And stop calling it 'babysitting'! It's just what friends and family do for the people they love in situations like these!" Hermione replied. She quickly got to her feet and headed for the door. "I'll be back; I need to speak to the Healer."

As soon as the door closed Sirius said, "Remus, I know headquarters like the back of my hand. I can do this by myself. You need to convince her to let it go. I'll be fine."

Remus patted Sirius on the shoulder as he replied. "Sirius, I love you like a brother. But you need to face the fact that it will take more than just knowing the layout of the house to adjust to this. Someone needs to be there to help you so you don't hurt yourself. Hermione is the best person for the job, and you know it." He patted Sirius's shoulder again and then said he was going back to headquarters to check on things, and that he would return to help take Sirius home. When he left the room, Sirius turned his head toward the last place he had heard Harry's voice.

"Harry, I'm not worried about myself adjusting as much as I'm worried about being with Hermione twenty-four-seven. I mean, you know what happened the other day. We'll tear each other's heads off! Just the fact that she has feelings for me will make things worse..."

Harry was stunned that this was what his godfather was worried about. "Sirius, tell me, do you like her?" Sirius visibly stiffened at this unexpected question.

"Of course not! How could I? That would be wrong on so many levels, Harry. I mean, the age difference alone is bad enough. It's just not right! Why are you asking this, anyway?" Sirius replied, flustered at where the conversation had turned.

"Sirius, I love you. You're my godfather and one of my best friends. If you did like her, it would be weird to say the least, but if you made each other happy, then you'd have my blessing."

Sirius sat there stunned, trying to form a reply. He had just found out that he would be blind for the rest of his life, and now his godson was giving his blessing for Sirius to date someone half his age. _I wonder what everyone else would say if I did like her. Oh SHUT IT, Padfoot. You're being stupid... _"Harry, I appreciate your blessing but I don't like Hermione—I can't. It's just not right. Besides, the last thing she needs is to be with a man old enough to be her father, who is now blind, not to mention an ex-convict. Just drop it, okay?" he replied stubbornly. Harry was about to open his mouth to object to Sirius's comments when Sirius spoke again. "Harry, please go see when I can leave this bloody place. I want to go home."

Harry told him he would be right back and left the room to find Hermione and the Healer. He spotted Hermione sitting on a bench in the hallway, a stack of books in her lap. She was staring at the cover of the top book when he approached her. "Hermione, are you okay? Did the Healer happen to say when we could take Sirius home?" She looked up at him as she wiped away the few tears that were leaking from her eyes.

Clearing her throat she said, "Healer Stenvensin said we can take him home in an hour. I sent an owl to Grimmauld Place so Remus could get the house ready. The Healer had a list of preparations for the house for Sirius's safety as he gets used to walking around without being able to see where he's going. The basic cushioning spells and such. He also gave me these books, to help me take care of Sirius." Every word was spoken quietly.

"Hermione, he'll be okay, you know. This is Sirius—he's used to challenges. We'll all help him. He'll be okay, I promise," Harry said as he sat down beside her and put his arm around her.

"Harry, he has to be okay. It's my fault this happened to him. I wasn't watching my surroundings when I was helping Kingsley, and Sirius jumped in front of that spell. He's blind because I was stupid enough to not watch my back! No wonder he doesn't want me to take care of him—he probably hates me for being so stupid! It's all my fault!" Hermione had dropped the books to the floor and was holding onto Harry, sobbing.

"Hermione, he doesn't hate you. And what happened was not your fault or his. He just did what he thought best—what any of us would have done for each other. No one can watch their own back very well in situations like what happened tonight, it's just not possible. I promise you, Sirius holds nothing against you! It's just something bad that happened, and we'll all deal with it, okay?" he said, hoping that he had comforted her some.

When Hermione stopped crying, they both went back into Sirius's room to get him ready to go home as soon as Remus owled that Grimmauld was ready for them.

* * *

Remus broke the news to the rest of the Order when he arrived at Grimmauld Place. There were many tears and shocked reactions. Now that the last of the Death Eaters had been caught or killed, there was no reason to have an Order headquarters. When Remus received the owl from Hermione, he read it out to the others. They all decided that it would be best if the house were empty when Sirius got home. Everyone knew Sirius wasn't someone who would want to be fussed over because of what happened. He needed time to adjust, and if the house was empty except for the few who actually lived there, it would be easier for him to get used to being blind.

Everyone helped Remus go through the house to get it ready for Sirius, performing numerous cushioning spells and other precautions. When everything was in order, including the second bed in Sirius's master bedroom for Hermione so she could be close to him at all times, the Order members left Grimmauld Place, hoping they would never need a headquarters again.

Remus arrived back at the hospital and went straight to Sirius's room. When he entered, he found Hermione sitting next to Sirius's bed, reading a book. "Well, the house is ready and everyone's gone home. So it will just be us four again. I promised them that when you were up to it we'd have everyone over to celebrate. Well—let's go home," Remus said, helping Sirius to sit up since he was still weak.

"Remus, you should tell everyone to have the party, maybe over at the Burrow or someplace. I'm not really up for it, though. I don't want to hold everyone else back from enjoying themselves."

Remus frowned, wondering how much his best friend would change now that he was blind. "Okay, Sirius, if you're sure. We can always have a second party later when you're up to it." They helped Sirius leave St. Mungo's. Everyone was quiet as they went to the fireplaces to Floo home.

**A/N: I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER, I WAS'NT TOO SURE ABOUT IT MYSELF. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! HUGS**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three - Blinded In More Ways Than One**

When they arrived at Grimmauld Place, Hermione asked Remus to take the books the Healer had given her up to the room. When Remus and Harry said good night and went to their rooms, she grabbed hold of Sirius's arm and started leading him to the stairs. "Okay, one more step and then you'll be at the stairs—be careful. I've got my wand ready to catch you; just feel for the steps with your feet," she said as she guided him.

"I may be bloody blind, but I'm not stupid, Hermione. I can manage a flight of stairs," he replied grumpily, hating the fact that she was already treating him (in his opinion) like a baby. Hermione frowned at him but didn't say anything. She knew this was going to be rough on him, that it would take time for him to accept advice like this without snapping at people. Sirius got halfway up the stairs before he tripped.

Hermione, having developed fast reflexes over the years, noticed immediately and pointed her wand, saying, _"Mobilicorpus," _and he was saved from the fall as he started floating off the stairs. "Sirius, would you like me to put you down, or just levitate you to the top?" she asked nervously, hoping he wouldn't snap at her again. But his reply hurt worse than if he had snapped.

With a quiet voice that sounded defeated, he said, "Might as well levitate me to my room; I'm still a little dizzy," and with a pained voice he added, "and weak." Hermione's heart broke for him. It was obvious that the day's events were catching up to him, and the fact that he was blind for the rest of his life was starting to sink in.

"Okay, Sirius," she replied quietly, trying to think of what she could say; anything to help keep him thinking positive. When they reached the room, she levitated him to the bed and swished her wand just so, and Sirius was laid back onto the bed. "Here's your wand; let me get you your pajamas, then you can change. I need to get the rest of my things since I'll be staying in here with you for a while. I'll be right back," she said as she left the room.

Sirius sat up on the edge of the bed, fighting the dizziness that was trying to overtake him. Slowly, he stood up and started to take off his dirty robes. When he reached for his pajamas, he had to feel around the waistband for the tag, to make sure he didn't put anything on backwards. He had dressed himself in the dark before, but this was a new kind of dark. It was starting to scare him, so he shook his head to clear it of fearful thoughts.

When he finished changing he felt for the bed, trying to get his bearings. He turned around and faced the corner to his left, still feeling the mattress behind him to make sure he was facing the right direction. _Thank Merlin I'm not one of those people who rearranges their furniture every few months, _he thought to himself. He groped behind him for his wand, and then pointed it at the cabinet and said, "_Accio_ Firewhiskey!". The cabinet door opened and the bottle whizzed over to him and slammed into his chest, and he nearly dropped it but managed to hold onto it. He felt the shape of the bottle, trying to remember if this was what the bottle felt like, to make sure he had the right one. He pulled out the cork and sniffed, satisfied that he had his stash of Firewhiskey he always kept in that cabinet.

_As soon as Hermione is asleep I'll relax with a glass, _he promised himself as he sat on the bed and placed the bottle on the floor between the bed and his nightstand, after feeling for the place he was setting it. He was just lying back onto the pillows when a knock sounded on the door. "Come in," he answered. Hermione opened the door and levitated a wardrobe that was shrunken to half its size to the end of the spare bed that Remus had put into the room. With a loud _thunk_ she set it down and waved her wand to change it back to its normal size. "What was that?" Sirius asked.

"My wardrobe. I just shrank everything and stuck it in there. Figured it would be easier than making several trips." She hesitated before continuing. "Do you mind if we share your bathroom? If you do, then I can just use the one down the hall. I just thought if we shared I could stay closer to you in case you need me," she said.

"Not that I'm in need of someone sticking to me like glue, but it seems rather pointless for you to use the one down the hall when this one is right here. Help yourself," he said, irritation lacing his words. He knew he should be nicer to her; she was just concerned for him, after all. But the more he thought of his new circumstances, the more bitter he felt.

Hermione, of course, didn't notice the bitterness as much. Her mind started scolding herself, blaming herself. She was sure that deep down he blamed her since it was her fault (as she believed) that he was now blinded for life. "I'm sorry ,Sirius, I'm so sorry. I know it's my fault, and I'll try to stay out of your way. I p-promise you I won't be a bother if I can help it. Just let me know if you n-need s-something," she replied, with an obvious sob starting to bubble up out of her as she finished speaking. She slammed her way into the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for bed.

Sirius sat there, stunned and ashamed of himself. _She thinks it's all her fault, and here I am treating her badly enough to really make her believe it, _he thought to himself. He reached for the Firewhiskey bottle, upset at himself for making her assume that he blamed her. He didn't blame her at all. He sat there, swigging the burning liquid as he remembered how it had happened.

When he had seen that Death Eater advancing on her, her back was turned as she helped Kingsley up, Sirius had panicked. He'd felt a fear that he never knew he could feel when he thought she was about to get hurt, or worse, killed. When the fear nearly overtook him he shook it off and jumped in front of the curse, hoping that it would hit him instead. He remembered the relief that flooded through him when suddenly she appeared above him, asking if hewas okay. Suddenly he heard the door open; he knew he needed to apologise.

"Hermione, can you please come here? I need to say something to you," he said gently. He waited for a reply, hoping she would agree to at least hear him out. He let out a breath he didn't even realise he was holding when he felt the bed dip beside him as she sat down.

He reached out to feel where she was, and when he felt her hand he grabbed hold of it. "Hermione, I need to apologise for the way I've treated you—not only tonight, but for what happened a few days ago." When she didn't say anything, he felt it was okay to continue. "First of all, you need to know that I don't blame you for what happened to me. It was my choice to jump in front of that curse. You were busy doing what any of us would have done, attending to a fallen friend. We can't always watch our own backs. It's not your fault that damned dirty Death Eater targeted you. He's to blame, not you." He squeezed her hand to emphasise his point.

"And as for what happened in the library a few days ago, I'm sorry. I welcomed you into this home, and I'm happy you live here. As your friend, let alone a gentleman, I should not have let that happen; it was rude and lecherous of me. I promise I won't embarrass you or upset you in that way again. I truly am sorry. And you were right, it was wrong of me to treat that girl like that. I've been running wild for a while now, and I'm glad you called me on my behaviour."

She turned toward him and threw her arms around his neck, starting to cry all over again. "Sirius, you don't need to apologise for living your life. You were right, this is your house and it's _your_ life. I had no right to yell at you like that. I-I was just having a bad day, and I took it out on you. I'm the one who needs to apologise for that, and I do, Sirius. I'm sorry." He held her, stunned at her actions. He was so distracted by the feel of her in his arms that he _almost_ missed what she said to him. He couldn't help but breathe in the scent of her hair. _Mmm, cinnamon-apple. Merlin, she smells good! Oh SHUT it, Padfoot! _he thought to himself before coming to his senses.

"Hermione, you don't need to be sorry. You were right in what you said. Let's just forget about it and start from now, okay? Are we still friends?" he replied, with an audible questioning tone in his voice.

Hermione's heart sank at the word "friends". But she put a small smile on her face as she pulled back to reply, and another sob escaped her throat as she gazed into a face that could not even see the small effort of her smile to cover up her disappointment. She flung her arms back around him. "Of course we're s-still friends, Sirius." He was puzzled as to her new fit of crying, but let it go as he soothed her, rubbing his hand over her back. After several moments, he lightly pushed her away.

He squeezed her hands as he pulled them away from his shoulders. "I need to use the little boys room, and its pretty late, we should get some sleep."

She started to nod her head, but then wanted to smack herself. _He wouldn't see a head nod, you moron! _she scolded herself, fighting even more tears. "Yes, you're right, we need to get some sleep. Do you need help finding the door to the bathroom?" she asked hesitantly, not daring to ask if he wanted her to help him _beyond_ the door. That_ is something he's going to have to figure out on his own,_ she thought with a blush.

"Fortunately for me, I know the layout of this room pretty well. I need to get used to it anyway. I'll be fine, thank you, Hermione." She started to walk away from the bed as he stood up, but he reached out and found her arm, lifting her hand before kissing it. "Goodnight, Hermione," he said, and then let her hand go as he reached his arms out, feeling his way as he walked slowly to the bathroom. When he felt the door, he felt for the handle and opened it, going in and shutting the door firmly behind him.

Hermione was frozen, staring at her hand that felt like it was on fire from where his lips had touched her skin. She finally looked up at the bathroom door and blushed furiously as she heard the obvious sounds of him relieving himself. She hurried to her bed and laid down.

To distract herself, she started thinking of the special equipment she intended to buy first chance she got. She knew that there was no way to magically restore his sight, but there were other ways she could help him not miss out on certain things. She had a plan to help her friend, a man she loved despite all of the odds. _I will make it up to him; I'll do whatever it takes to make this easier! _was her last thought as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Sirius woke slowly. He opened his eyes like he normally would, slowly, to allow them to adjust to the light. But then the realisation of his loss hit him again, and he sighed. _That's right, I can't see anything any more. At least I don't have to fight the harsh morning light any more, _he thought sadly, even though deep down he knew he would miss never seeing it again. He cleared his throat as he sat up. He had no way of knowing what time it was, so he debated calling out for Hermione. _If it's too early, I don't want to wake her, _he thought, frustrated. _This is going to more difficult than I thought it would be_. Suddenly he heard a yawn from the other side of the room.

"Hermione? Are you awake?"

She sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. As she stretched her arms she replied, "Yes, I'm up. I've been hovering awake for a while now, I just didn't want to get up and disturb you. What clothes do you want me to get out for you?" she asked him as she got out of bed and waved her wand to make it. She approached his walk-in closet, gasping as she saw how large it was. Only a fourth of it contained clothes, but even so he had to have around fifty outfits—the place was as large as the bathroom next to it!

"Wow, Sirius, I never knew you had this many clothes. And what a great closet!" she said as she entered and looked around at the clothes and shoes, most of the latter being different types of boots. He even had a few different pairs of the Muggle shoes called Doc Martens. _Wow, _she thought.

"Just a tee-shirt and some jeans. MiMi, my house elf, put a spell on all the shoes, so whatever socks I need will appear in the shoes when I pick them up. If you could set them on the bathroom counter, that would be great," he replied as he stretched and started for the bathroom, once again feeling his way, his arms out before him to feel for obstacles.

As he reached the door she tapped his shoulder. "Let me go ahead of you, to put these on the counter."

As she brushed past him he inhaled at her closeness. Shaking his head at himself he asked her, "What did you pick out?" He walked in behind her, careful to keep his arms out as he felt for the counter, not wanting to run into her either.

"It's that black tee-shirt with the muddy pawprint on it. And a pair of dark but faded blue jeans. Oh, and your black Doc Martens, which are quite awesome by the way. Why don't you ever wear them?" she asked.

"Well, I wear them—or I did wear them—when I went to clubs in Muggle London. You never went with me or Harry, so I guess that's why you've never seen me in them," he replied quietly, thinking of how he would probably never be able to go dancing again, at least not at clubs like he used to attend. He would bump into everyone if he tried to dance in those kind of crowds. He was startled out of his dismal thoughts when Hermione laid her hand on his arm.

"You okay, Sirius? You look like something is bothering you," she asked him, concerned at the sad look on his face.

"I'll be fine. Just a lot to think about, to get used to," he replied, laying his hand on top of hers to squeeze it in thanks for her concern. He heard a sharp intake of breath and let go of her hand quickly. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asked her, afraid he had unknowingly squeezed too hard.

"N-no, you didn't hurt me. I…I just...I, umm…" she stammered, chuckling nervously before making herself stop gibbering long enough to answer him. "I'm just not awake yet; don't mind me. I, umm…I'm going to get breakfast served up here. Let me know if you need anything. You can just _Sonorus_ your voice if I don't come to you right away," she said before quickly leaving the room, flustered at what a simple squeeze of her hand had done to her.

Sirius thought about it too as he shampooed his hair, when it suddenly hit him. _My touching her hand affects her the same way her touch affects me_. He contemplated that thought as he finished showering, wondering what he really felt for her. _Despite the fact that I'm old enough to be her father and I'm now blind, she seems to still feel something for me. But even if I like her, or—love her?—how could I presume to ruin her life? I would hold her back. Oh shut it, Padfoot!_ he thought to himself. Frustrated with his own feelings, his new situation, and the effect she obviously had on him, he finally agreed it was time to talk to someone else about it all. Certainly not Hermione, though...

**_A/N: I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER... PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! HUGS_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - A Close Shave**

Sirius stepped out of the shower and started drying off with the fluffy towel. When he lifted it to his face, he stopped, feeling the stubble. He laid the towel on the counter, and brought his hands back to his face. _How the hell am I supposed to shave?_ he wondered. He still had a nicely grown mustache and goatee, but he wondered how he could keep them that way. He loved his facial hair, took pride in keeping it just right. With a sigh of defeat he dropped his hands and felt for his boxers and jeans. When he finally had them on he went to the door and opened it, intending to swallow the little bit of pride that was poking at him. He hesitated before calling out, "Hermione, you there?"

"I'm here, did you need something?" she asked him kindly, not looking up from the list of supplies she was making.

"Well, yes, I need your help if you're willing. I can't shave. Do you think you could help me?" he asked quietly.

"Of course." Hermione set down her quill and got up off her chair, but stopped dead in her tracks when she finally looked at him. He was bare-footed, wearing his jeans, and nothing else. The steam from the shower made his skin glisten with moisture. _Merlin,_ was the only thought her mind could come up with. Shaking herself, she started forward again and reached for his hand to steer him back into the master bathroom. She tried to ignore the fire that swept through her as he clasped her hand in return. She led him over to the bathroom counter and had him sit on the stool that was there. "How, um, do you shave? Do you use wizard razors or your wand?" she asked him, trying to hide the waver in her voice.

"I use a wizard razor. I keep it and the shaving potion in that box on the counter, the black rectangular one," he replied. Hermione was thanking Merlin that he used a wizard razor. Spelling your skin shaved with a wand was tricky, and she didn't even want to think about Muggle razors that weren't spelled to prevent nicks. She was shaken out of her reverie when he spoke again. "Can you please grab the trimming scissors? But only if you see any hairs in my mustache or goatee that need trimming." At that comment, she leaned forward to inspect his face for wild mustache and goatee hairs. She was taking this so seriously (out of a need to help him in any way possible) that she didn't notice his lack of breathing when he sensed her so close to him.

"There are a few. Just hold still," she said as she gripped his chin with her left hand and started to trim his goatee.

Sirius froze when he felt her lean toward him, and his breathing hitched to a stop when she held his face still with her hand as she worked on him. He felt like he was being electrocuted, but it was in no way painful. He gasped in air as quietly as possible when she let go of his face, saying she was done with that part.

"Okay, how much shaving potion do you like to use?" she asked him as she uncorked the bottle.

"Just enough to cover my face," he replied.

Five minutes later she exclaimed, "Well, that's the best I can do. Feel for yourself. I hope I did an okay job of it."

He lifted his hand and felt his face, shocked that for some reason it seemed smoother than when he shaved it himself. "It's great, Hermione, thank you," he answered with a small smile on his face as he got up off the stool. "I'm almost done in here, then. Let me get my shirt and shoes and then you can have dibs on the bathroom," he said as he felt for his shirt and shoes. He walked slowly out of the bathroom, careful not to run into anything, holding his free arm out in front of him to feel for walls and such. "Oh, what did you have planned for today? I was planning to walk all through the house; I need to start remembering how many steps it takes to get to everywhere, and really get a feel for the layout so you won't be stuck with me forever," he said cautiously as he sat on the bed and started to tie his shoes, with only a little bit of difficulty.

"Of course I'll help you. But Sirius, don't rush yourself. I'm not in any way held back. I want to help you." When he thanked her, she went on. "I'll need to leave for a trip to Diagon Alley this afternoon. Remus will be home from work at the Ministry then, so you'll have someone with you. There are some…supplies I need to pick up. I can also get anything you might need as well. I shouldn't be too long getting ready. MiMi brought breakfast to the coffee table while you were in the shower. She set it right in the middle of the table. Do you need help getting over there?" she asked, trying not to sound pushy or "babysitter"-like.

"I remember the general direction. I'll be fine. No hurry getting ready; eating without seeing will take some time to get used to as well," he said as he reached out in front of him, walking slowly in the direction of the small couch and coffee table that were situated in front of the fireplace.

"Oh! I forgot about the Feelers spell. Let me get my wand. The Healer gave me a spell that will give you instant knowledge of all things Braille. MiMi put note cards at the bottom right of everything as instructed, so that you know which food is which without having to stick your finger in it."

Sirius was actually relieved to hear this as he sat down on the couch. He had feared he would make a mess of himself trying to eat his food. He sensed her presence as she walked up to him.

"Okay, here goes," she said as she positioned her wand. She waved it in the pattern that was shown on the paper and said, "_Apparere-Datum!" _Hermione watched as a dull light engulfed Sirus's head before fading. "Okay, let me see your hand," she said as she reached for his offered right hand. She guided his hand to the card that was at the bottom right of the dish in front of him. He gasped as his fingers touched the card. Not only could he see the words of each of the different foods on the plate, he saw a vision, almost like a picture of where each of item was located. He reached out for a slice of bacon, a smile on his face as he grabbed it just right. The spell had also charmed him, so that when he touched or "read" the card, his body would automatically go for what he wanted to reach, without letting him stick his fingers in anything.

"Wow, this is amazing—it's almost like normal. Thank you, Hermione!" he exclaimed as he started eating his breakfast.

She chuckled and smiled at the rare happiness that such a helpful spell gave him. "You're welcome, but I didn't invent that spell or anything. I was just following the Healer's orders," she said as she silently thanked Merlin that he couldn't see her blush at his praise.

She slipped back into the master bathroom to start getting ready for the day.

* * *

Hermione walked and guided Sirius around the Grimmauld Place all day, both of them trying their best to contain any frustrations they had as they worked together. Sirius tripped half a dozen times, cussing like a sailor and getting lectured about his word usage each time. It was one of those times that Remus walked into the billiard room when he arrived home.

"Hermione, just shut it, okay? This is frustrating enough without you yapping about a few words that slip out when I accidentally run into something."

"Well at least do me the courtesy of _trying_ to use less offensive words. Cussing about it won't help. you know!" she replied testily, though there was a marked bit of compassion as she finished speaking.

Remus cleared his throat as he saw Sirius open his mouth to retort. "Well, it seems you two are getting along just fine. And here I was worried that Padfoot would give you a few problems," he said with an obvious chuckle in his voice.

"Remus, I'm glad you're here. We needed a break anyway. Can you stay here with him while I go to Diagon Alley? I can pick up anything you might need as well. I already have Sirius's list of…Firewhiskey," she finished with a glare toward Sirius for the last word.

"Of course, Hermione, take your time. I don't need a thing," Remus replied kindly.

"Why are you saying it like that? What's wrong with Firewhisky?" Sirius asked, perturbed that she had an attitude about it.

"Never mind. I'll be back in a few hours," she said as she headed for the door. Turning back to the room she said, "Sorry for snapping at you, by the way. I promise to have more patience from now on." Sirius sighed at her obviously contrite tone.

When the door closed, Remus turned towards Sirius. "So, Padfoot..."

* * *

Hermione was distracted as she went from shop to shop, purchasing the materials she would need to pull off this big surprise in time for Sirius's birthday that was two weeks from now. The biggest problem was finding the special Pensieve she would need. Finally she found one inside of a new shop called Freidrick's Enchanted Wares. She found the perfect Pensieve for him and purchased it right away, despite the fact that it cost a little over five hundred Galleons. She would have to figure out a way to get it into the house without him finding out about it before his party, but she knew she had plenty of time to figure that out. Now, with one last stop at the apothecary to gather the special ingredients for the potion she needed to make, she shook her head so that she could concentrate long enough to gather decent stock.

Hermione shrank the box containing the many ingredients she would need for this difficult potion. She consulted her list one last time to make sure she had everything. _Four bottles of Firewhiskey,_ _potion i__ngredients, Pensieve, 100 __empty __phials, 'Varius Pensieve' by Yolanda Peterson—yes, that's everything, _she said to herself as she headed for the Leaky Cauldron to Floo home.

* * *

"So, Padfoot. I know the tension I just witnessed between you two was more than your frustration over the 'adjusting' that you need to accomplish. Spill it…" Remus said as he sat down.

"I wanted to speak to you about this anyway, but please keep an open mind. I've had enough lecturing today, even as well-intentioned as it all was." Sirius took a breath as he felt for a chair and sat down across from where he had last heard Remus's voice. "Well, it started the day before the ambush. I was in the library fooling around with this witch named Beth when Hermione came in and started yelling at me about how horrible I was. Harry seems to think she freaked out because she has feelings for me, and to tell you the truth, I've been thinking about it, and I'm feeling…something…for her.

"Now before you fly off the handle, I know it's wrong. Believe, me I know this. I'm too old for her and now I'm blind, and she doesn't deserve a life of caring for an old blind man. It's just that even though I'm now blind, on top of the age difference, I keep noticing things when she's near me—something in her tone of voice that makes me believe she really does like me, even now. Maybe she even loves me. What am I to do, Moony? Even if this was all mutual, I know it has to stop. How do I turn her away without hurting her?" he finished with a mixture of pleading, confusion, and hurt in his voice, wishing he was younger and whole again.

Remus sat stunned for a moment as he let Sirius's words soak in, compassion for his best friend overwhelming him. "Sirius, first off I won't even mention the blind part, because if a person really loves you, that doesn't matter. Secondly, yours and Hermione's difference in age is not so great if you guys have a shot at something real, something lasting. If you two have a shot at falling in love, I say go for it. After everything we've all been through, especially you, none of us should let little things like age or blindness stand in the way of real happiness. Besides, you and Hermione would be perfect for each other—you both would compliment each other. So as your friend, I say go for it. You have my full support. Just take a chance."

Now it was Sirius's turn to be stunned. He had expected Remus to be upset at the mere idea, or eve disgusted. "Thank you for your support, but Remus, not everyone will feel like you do. I can just hear what Molly would say, much less the rest of them."

"Well, why should you let what other people may think get in the way of possible happiness? Hermione is a grown witch, you're a grown wizard. Their opinions are irrelevant, really. Even if Molly and Arthur are her legal guardians, they can't stop you two if you decide to pursue this. Just don't worry about any of that. Right now you need to figure this out emotionally." He took a breath before continuing. "And when you realise you're madly in love with her, you need to tell her."

Sirius would have been staring at him stupidly if he could see, but instead he rose form his chair, saying, "You're getting way ahead of yourself there, Moony, old man. Now come on, I want to make a few more rounds before dinner." With that they both walked the layout of the house, both of them wondering how things between Sirius and Hermione would play out now that Sirius was a little encouraged to see if there was a chance between them.

**_A/N:WELL, THERE IS CHAPTER FOUR, PEOPLE. I KNOW THIS CHAPTER MAY HAVE BEEN A BIT SLOW, BUT IT WAS NECESSARY TO THE PLOT. hugs _**

**_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! ;)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Lifeblood and Wizard's Honour**

Hermione arrived home and breathed a sigh of relief when she found the sitting room empty. She heard the obvious sounds of dinner being laid out in the dining room, and rushed upstairs to her old room to hide all of her purchases, except for the Firewhiskey of course. She put the case of Firewhiskey on Sirius's bed, and waved her wand so that it was its normal size. Slipping out of her travelling cloak she headed back downstairs to see Remus and Sirius just making it slowly into the dining room ahead of her.

"Hermione, is that you?" Sirius asked, hearing footsteps coming from behind him.

"Yes, how did you know?" Hermione asked as she followed him into the room, taking a seat next to him.

"Your footsteps are softer then Remus's," he replied matter-of-factly, not aware of Remus's shared smile with Hermione.

Just then Harry swept through the door and gave them each a hug before sitting down and heaping food onto his plate, Ron right behind him. "Well, it looks like the two of us are moving out," Harry said cautiously between bites.

"What do you mean," Sirius asked, "moving out? I thought you both agreed to stay here while you were attending the academy," he finished, a tinge of sadness in his voice.

Ron answered them all. "Well, we did agree when we were told there weren't any more dorm rooms left. But a few guys were kicked out on their arses on their first day! Mine and Harry's names were next on the list, so they told us we could move in immediately."

Harry, concerned about Sirius's reaction, suggested, "If you want us to stay, we will, Sirius. I'd rather be around to help you when I'm home anyway. We don't have to leave."

With an effort, Sirius summoned a smile and said lightly, "No, Harry, if a dorm room is available, take their offer. It will be easier for you to concentrate on school if you're there, and not forever having to go back and forth. Besides, it's probably a good idea to be close to your peers while in training. They'll relax around you if you're there—makes it easier for you to complete your training if you're able to bond with them. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Remus and Hermione are with me and have already helped me start adjusting."

Harry started to smile at his godfather but instead had to choke back the urge to cry when he realised that Sirius wouldn't see the smile. "All right, but we'll come to visit on breaks. Promise you'll owl me if you need me, okay?"

Sirius waved dismissively. "Pfft, of course I will! Now let's finish eating before Ron there eats it all!" he said with a chuckle, having heard noises of plate refills throughout this exchange. Everyone else chuckled with Sirius, even Ron, though it was a bit more restrained.

* * *

When they had finished dinner Ron offered to walk Sirius to his room while Hermione led Harry to the library to make sure he got the books they would need with them at school. Remus excused himself, saying goodnight to them all, and Sirius was left alone with Ron. He slowly got up and start to feel his way out of the room. Ron followed him quietly, pointing out obstacles along the way, gathering his thoughts before confronting Sirius once they made it to the master bedroom.

Ron looked over at the second bed—Hermione's bed. He was uncomfortable with the thought of her being alone with Sirius, but he knew he couldn't help that. Gathering his Gryffindor courage—and still it was little enough—he blurted, "I'm in love with Hermione." Sirius, sitting on the little couch in front of his fireplace, looked shocked, uncertain of how to respond.

"Ron, why are you telling me this?" he asked quietly, nudging down the jealous feelings that came out of nowhere.

Ron moved to sit down at the furthest possible point away from Sirius before replying. "I'm telling you because I want you to know where I'm coming from." He hesitated and then continued. "Look, I know what I feel for Hermione is one-sided. For a long time I fought my own feelings, and then when I decided I wanted to do something about it, it was too late. I never knew it was you until the other day—that she was in love with you."

He got quiet for a moment, then took a deep breath. "The point is, even if I can't have her, it doesn't mean I don't want her to be happy. For some reason that's completely beyond me, she loves you, Sirius. I'm not going to be around since I'm going off to school, and frankly I'm afraid you're going to hurt her again. I just want you to know that if you hurt her, you'll regret the day you were born, blind or not!" He took another shaky breath before demanding, "I want you to promise me right now that you'll do everything in your power to protect her. As a friend, please promise me."

Sirius was stunned by this bold speech from Ron. "I don't know what will happen between me and Hermione. You're the third person to say she cares for me. I can say that I care for her as well, though I'm not sure of the depth of my feelings yet. It's going to take some time to work that part out, I'm guessing. But Ron, I promise, no matter what happens, I'll do everything in my power to protect her, whether just as a friend or as anything more that may happen. I promise, on my lifeblood and my honour as a wizard, that I will protect her and respect her no matter what," he said, holding out his hand to complete the oath.

Ron grimaced as he accepted the oath; both of them shivered as light encased their hands, bonding Sirius to his promise. They sat there for a moment after letting go of their handshake, uncertain of what to say. Suddenly Sirius felt movement as Ron got up off the couch. "I'll see you then. I have some packing to do. Harry and I are getting up early to bring our things with us and settle into the room before our first class. Um, night," he said awkwardly as he left the room. Sirius got off the couch and made his way slowly over to his bed, contemplating everything that had happened today. Mainly, he thought about Hermione.

He was pulled from his thoughts as he heard his door open and footsteps enter the room. _Hermione._ He clearing his throat as he opened the case of Firewhiskey that she had picked up for him earlier that day. "Thank you for getting these for me. Just so you know, this will last me a long time—I'm not planning to drown my sorrows or anything," he said with a small smile.

She chuckled at his comment. "I didn't think you were, not really. I'm just not a big drinker," she said, her mind thinking of the night she'd got sloshed when he had kissed her. She took off her shoes after sitting down on the edge of her bed, watching him. He laid a hand on the box in front of him while pulling his wand, obviously making sure that he aimed it right before letting go and saying "_Coussin_!", cushioning the case so that it wouldn't scratch any furniture as he moved it. With a swish and flick he then said, "_Wingardeum Leviosa_."

He held his wand steady. "Hermione, I didn't miss, did I?" he asked, hoping he'd aimed right.

"No, Sirius, you aimed perfectly," she replied, happy and a bit proud to see that he was so determined to still do some of these things for himself, that he even swallowed a bit of pride to make sure he was doing it okay rather then causing a catastrophe. He reached out in front of him with his free hand, and held his fingers to the case as he slowly walked towards the cabinet where he would keep the bottles. He heard the muffled _thunk_ as the cushioned case came into contact with the cabinet, and then slowly lowered his wand until he heard it hit the floor. Hermione smiled as she watched him open the cabinet and feel for the spot where he had neatly stored the four bottles. A blush came over her face as she noticed the muscles in his shoulders and back flex as he moved, his shirt clinging just enough to show her the motions.

Quickly she dropped her eyes and got up, heading for her dresser to gather her pajamas so she could change for bed. She tossed the pajama set onto her bed as she struggled to close the overflowing dresser. She was so busy trying to push the drawer back in that she didn't hear Sirius approach, and started when she felt his hands brush her shoulders as he came up behind her. He had heard her struggling with something and came to investigate and see if he could help. "What's the problem? Anything I can help you with?" he asked kindly, standing an arm's length away, but still with his hand on her shoulder.

"N-nothing serious. The dresser is a little packed—I was just trying to close the drawer. I did it this morning, I'll get it shut in a moment," she replied as she turned back to the drawer to do just that.

"Hermione, why don't you put your things in the master closet? You've seen it, there's more than enough room. I wouldn't want you to have to suffer with wrinkled clothing, you know. That wouldn't be gentlemanly of me," he replied with a chuckle. "Seriously, though, move your things into the closet," he said as he squeezed her shoulder and turned to go grab his own nightclothes.

"Thank you, Sirius. I'll move my stuff in the morning. Do you mind if I have first dibs on the bathroom to change?" she asked hesitantly.

He turned back toward her voice, "Of course. Ladies first, Mademoiselle," he said, executing a bow, causing her to blush as she noticed a gleam in his unseeing eyes. She chuckled at his antics as she tried to understand the fluttering in her stomach that his tone of voice and gleaming eyes caused. They both got ready for bed that night, but neither of them fell asleep right away, both of them thinking of the person in the other bed.

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE SHORTER THAN USUAL CHAPTER… IT JUST SEEMED RIGHT TO END IT HERE. I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT…I'M STILL SETTING UP SOME FUTURE EVENTS. I'M A LITTLE ANTSY TO GET TO THE GOOD STUFF…IS REALLY EXCITED ABOUT MY PLANNED PLOT **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! HUGS ;P**


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

The next morning everyone got up early: Remus to help Harry and Ron gather their things, Sirius and Hermione to see them all off. As soon as the door closed, Hermione watched Sirius a moment before hesitantly walking over to give him a hug, sad to see the forlorn look on his face. Wanting to lighten the moment, she said, "Don't worry, Sirius, I promise I'll try not to bore you that much. I'm know I'm not the most 'hip' person to hang out with, but I'll try to keep you company enough until their training is over." She pulled away from his arms, only to be crushed into a deeper hug. Sirius didn't want to let her go just yet, but he also wanted to explain. Finally he reluctantly let her go and they slowly walked together back upstairs to get a few more hours of sleep, since the sun hadn't even risen yet.

"It's not only that, really. I'll be plenty happy spending time with you and Remus. It's just sad to me that because of my being blind, you aren't leaving with them to accomplish whatever dream you wanted to pursue," he replied quietly, regret in his voice. Hermione was quiet for a moment as they both settled back into their beds.

"Sirius, honestly, this is where I want to be right now. I've learned about so many things over the years, I'm not sure what path I want to pursue most," she answered him.

"What about becoming a Healer? You've been the best field 'healer' we've had in a long time for the Order. I kind of figured you'd be going to one of those fancy healing schools," he commented.

"I did enjoy it, but when I really think of what that career would mean, I'm not sure I'd be willing to make the kind of sacrifices it would require," she replied honestly.

"Like what?" he asked her curiously.

"Well, a family for one. If I pursued the Healing field, I'd have to work twelve-hour days five days a week. I'd constantly be in contact with numerous dangers from the patients themselves. So even if I managed to have a family, I'd be putting them at risk of catching something. When all is said and done, I'd rather do something simpler just so I won't miss out on having a family, much less time to actually spend with them if I chose both paths. Family—it's more important to me," Hermione replied. Sirius's heart beat a little faster as he listened to the passion in her voice when she talked about having a family.

He fought the image that popped into his head of him holding her to his chest, his hands resting on her swollen stomach. Shaking his head, he said, "I guess I know what you mean, about how important it is." He hesitated before admitting, "I've always dreamed of such a life myself. A home and a wonderful family. I never had that growing up, and I guess after all that's happened I didn't want to risk settling down. I guess I'm afraid I'll mess it up." He chuckled as he said, "Besides, it was unlikely before that any witch would have me, as much as I fooled around with so many of them. Now I'm blind, so it will be damn near impossible."

The room was so quiet that he thought she'd fallen asleep. Sirius jumped as he felt the bed dip when she sat down next to him. He was so deep in thought he hadn't heard her, and he sat still as he waited breathlessly to find out what she would do or say.

Hermione grabbed his hands in her own and said with firm resolve, "Sirius, don't talk like that. Yes, you're blind. But your life isn't over. You're a wonderful wizard. Any woman would be lucky to win your heart. Promise me you won't give up on your dreams. You're a fighter—don't let this stop you from getting what you want, okay?" She waited with baited breath to hear him promise. Her breath hitched as he pulled her into his arms with her back to him.

Sirius wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. "Thank you, Hermione, for being you. I'm glad I have a great friend like you to talk sense into me. I promise you I won't let this beat me," he said quietly, his breath tickling her ear.

Hermione let herself breathe before saying, "I'll always be here for you, Sirius." She paused. "You great stubborn git." Chuckling, he pulled her even closer, and they both fell into a contented sleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

Molly Weasley frowned at Remus. She had spotted him on her way out of the Ministry after visiting her husband Arthur and decided to corner him since he seemed to have been purposely avoiding her.

"Remus, really. I know Hermione's not our daughter, and even if she was, she is of legal age and can make her own decisions. But you know it's still not appropriate for a girl her age to be looking after a man like Sirius! It's just not right. What happened to her going to some university? I thought she'd already decided to take up that scholarship she was offered from the Wineman Restorative Institute!" She thought wistfully how it would have been perfect, since it was well respected and located within the same city as Ron's Auror Academy. "I know Sirius Black is too selfish to push her in the right direction, but you should have stepped up to her more. You know how she looks up to you!" she ranted. Remus knew the underlying reason for her badgering, but he knew she would never really listen if he hinted or even told her outright that Hermione didn't want to marry her son.

Molly had hoped for the connection more and more over the years, until she finally came to _expect_ a marriage between Hermione and her son to happen. It worried her that not only was Hermione not with or even near Ron but she was hanging around Sirius Black, who Molly loathed.

"Molly, now be reasonable. I already told you Hermione changed her mind about that field. She isn't sure what she wants to do, she told me so herself. And you can't fault her for wanting to make good use of herself in the mean time, by helping a dear friend like Sirius adjust to being blind!" he said as he tried to hold back the anger that was bubbling to the surface. Over the years he was not the only one who had started to dislike Molly's controlling attitude toward anything and everything concerning her children. Ever since Percy had been killed in the war, she had changed more and more.

"Fine. I'll talk to her myself at the birthday party. But I suggest you keep a close eye on her. Sirius is a relentless flirt and she's far too innocent to be corrupted by the likes of him, blind or no!" she huffed before turning her back on Remus and flouncing away. Remus shook his head and decided he should warn Sirius of Molly's attitude. He didn't want to discourage Sirius from trying to make a go of things between him and Hermione, but he didn't want him caught unawares by Molly's opinions, either. Even though Hermione got aggravated at what she saw as Molly's "babying" of her, she was too respectful to flat-out tell Molly to mind her own business. Remus sighed as he went back to work, hoping that Molly wouldn't ruin his best friend's chance at happiness.

* * *

Remus arrived home that evening to hear blaring music from the small ballroom. Making his way into the room he smiled as he saw Hermione dancing with Sirius.

"I told you you'd be able to dance without seeing. Besides, the cushioning charm I placed on you is working wonders. I can hardly feel your feet at all when you crunch my toes!" she said in a mock-sweet tone.

"Ha ha, _very_ funny, Hermione!" Sirius replied with a bemused smirk.

Remus cleared his throat as he turned down the Wizarding Wireless. "So I've been working all day long, and you guys have been here having a little party without me, huh?" he asked coyly.

Sirius pulled Hermione to his side, giving her a half-hug. "Hermione here is determined to help me not give up on those few things I really love," he said. He started to pull away from her so she wouldn't smack him as he continued, "Like dancing with saucy witches!" She reached over and smacked his arm anyway.

"Remus, why don't you escort Casanova here to the den for a drink or something? I need to speak to you about something," she said, mouthing the words "birthday present" to Remus.

He nodded his head at her before saying out loud, "Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes. Follow me to the den, Padfoot, I'll fix you a drink. You look like you could use one, 'cause I know it was actually Hermione who was stepping on _your_ feet." He let out a teasing chuckle as he led a laughing Sirius to the den. When they got there and Sirius sat down, Remus decided now was the best time to warn him.

"Padfoot, don't let this discourage you, but Molly cornered me at work today. She had a few choice words about my 'encouraging' Hermione to help you out. I just wanted to warn you, because you know how she's been these last few years. She's all but said in so many words that she expects Ron to marry Hermione. I know you said Ron admitted he knew it would never happen, but Molly is a stubborn woman. She could still cause trouble for both of you," Remus said.

"Moony, old friend, I have the greatest respect for Arthur, you know that. But I could care less what the old biddy thinks or says. Thanks for the warning, but if something _did_ happen between me and Hermione, you bloody well know I wouldn't let Molly's delusions get in the way," he said with a surprising wave of possessiveness swelling up inside him at the thought of Molly interfering.

Remus smiled. "I'm glad you're going to go for it. Padfoot," he commented before leaving the room to find Hermione.

* * *

Remus didn't go to the ball room; he knew that "birthday present" meant Hermione needed to speak to him in the little potions lab they had in the house. He knocked before he entered the room, and was immediately overwhelmed by the fumes of the large cauldron Hermione had boiling.

"So, you wanted to speak to me?" he asked as he stepped up to the table to get a look at the setup she had going. The table had little ingredient bowls, each of which had obviously been prepared by hand and properly measured. They were lined up according to the order she needed them.

"I'm almost done with the potion. In about an hour I can put all the vials into the cauldron to be coated, and by morning they should be ready for you to pass out to everyone," she said, her voice vibrating with excitement.

"So what exactly does this potion do to the vials again? You never really explained it well," he said, hoping she could make it easier to understand.

"I'll explain it to you later, I promise. Right now I need to you to write the letters you'll give to everyone along with their vials," she replied absently while she was busy stirring the cauldron clockwise and then counter-clockwise like the instructions read.

He shook his head in amusement. He always thought it was funny how bossy she got when she was concentrating on potions or anything remotely academic. He picked up the letter she had made as an example and went about performing a copying spell onto black pieces of parchment, sealing them closed with wax. They worked together until she put the vials into the cauldron. They would have to be left overnight and would be ready for him to pass around in the morning. With one last check on the cauldron, they went to find Sirius for dinner.

* * *

Molly had contemplated all day what she should say to Hermione to convince her to hand off the helping of Sirius to someone else. She had noticed over the years the furtive glances that Sirius and Hermione unknowingly gave each other. She knew Sirius would never pass up a golden opportunity to meddle with her if he could. Molly was quite miffed with Ron for not having made his intentions toward Hermione plain yet. With that thought in mind she decided to pay him a little visit. It wouldn't hurt to encourage him to be more forthcoming with his feelings since now he didn't have the luxury of seeing Hermione often enough to allow time for subtlety. Molly left a note on the table to let Arthur know she was "dropping off a few things she thought Ronald might need at school".

She Apparated to the Braxton Auror Academy and found the dorm with ease. Knocking on the door she said, "Ronald, it's me, your mum." She heard a few muffled curses and some scraping of furniture and then the door opened to reveal a sheepish-looking Ron.

"Hi, Mum. You didn't tell me you were coming," he said as he waved her into the dorm room. She looked around the room with an eagle eye, wondering where Harry was.

"I thought it was time I had an important talk with you regarding Hermione," she said as she took a seat and stared at him sharply.

Ron tried his best to keep his feelings from showing on his face. _Oh no, I was afraid __she'd__ badger me like this. I guess now is as good a time as any to let her down easy, _he thought to himself. But before he could say a word, Molly swept on.

"I have to say, I'm disappointed that you decided to take up residence in this dorm room, leaving her behind. I know you're a shy young man, Ronald, but this kind of distance won't help in your pursuit. I'm shocked that you'd leave her alone in that house—and with a man like Sirius, as well. How are you supposed to win her over if you aren't there to protect her in the first place from men like _him_?"

Ron was growing irritated by her assumptions. He used to like the fact that his mum wanted him to be with Hermione every bit as much as he wanted it for himself. But he knew now that it wouldn't happen. He also knew she would be relentless if he didn't quash her interference now. "Mum, I _have_ spoken—not so much directly, but I've hinted at my feelings for her. She told me over a year ago that she loves me, but as a _friend_," he said, stressing the last word.

"Ronald, I know you haven't dated many girls, but I assure you she'd be foolish to overlook you as a future partner. She's just playing hard to get, is how I see it. And her loving you as a friend is good! That's a wonderful place to begin when you start to really pursue her. Friendship in a marriage is really important," she said, completely dismissing the point he was trying to make, to his utter frustration.

"Mum, you don't get it. It's not going to happen. We're friends—_JUST_ friends. You need to leave it at that. Besides, I've done a bit of soul-searching, and she isn't really my type," he lied. "I'd rather be with a girl who can appreciate the same things as me, like Quidditch and wizard chess, among other things. Believe me, there are plenty of girls out there."

She pursed her lips at him. "Ronald, don't be silly. You know very well that you love Hermione every bit as much as I do and the rest of our family does, even more. It would be foolish of you to let it go because her playing hard to get has discouraged you a bit," she scolded him lightly.

Ron was about to lose his temper when Harry rescued him by coming out of his room and greeting Mrs. Weasley. While hugging her, Harry shot Ron a knowing look over Molly's shoulder.

"Mrs. Weasley, how nice of you to drop by. Say, did Ginny get the daisies I sent her?" he asked. It was clear to Ron that Harry was distracting Molly so Ron could calm down.

Molly blushed and beamed at the young man who had stolen her daughter's heart. "Yes, she did. She loved them, and even bribed me out of my everlasting vase so she could keep them fresh on her nightstand." She turned to look as Ron as she headed for the door, and said to Harry in parting, "Maybe you could have a talk with Ronald about his approach with Hermione, ease him on a little perhaps?" She waved goodbye and left their dorm room. Harry turned to Ron as he slumped down into his chair.

"How am I going to get her to back off?" Ron grumbled, more to himself than to Harry.

**A/N: WELL, HERE IS A FULL-LENGTH CHAPTER. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT…PLEASE FEEL FREE TO EMAIL ME IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS. THOUGH I WILL NOT TELL YOU WHAT THE POTION DOES TO THE VIALS, OR WHAT SHE HAS UP HER SLEEVE, OKAY? Lol **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! hugs ;P**


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

The next day Remus left the house with a "bottomless" enchanted bag full of the newly potion-coated phials and the letters to their friends explaining what they were for. During his breaks he sought out friends and fellow members of the Order, giving them their phials and telling them to read the letter for the instructions to complete their part in the surprise before Sirius's birthday party that coming weekend. When asked about it, Remus just told them to read the letter, that it would explain it better then he could. He Apparated to the dorm after work to give Harry and Ron their phials and letter, though they didn't ask what it was about since Hermione had already filled them in. Remus smiled as he made his way home, intending to go over a copy of the letter he'd made for himself, so that he could get started as well. From what he understood of the gift, it would be the most thoughtful and creative gift Sirius had ever received. _Only Hermione would develop a potion to gift him __with__ like this,_ he thought proudly.

After only a few hours of walking around the house together as Sirius continued to memorise the whole place, he encouraged Hermione to go ahead and work on her potion making. Ever since Hermione had started making potions regularly for the Order, she had become expert at brewing some very difficult ones that apothecary shops paid big money for. On occasion, Hermione made batches just for her own profit, wanting to put some money away for a rainy day. Of course, it was also a way for her to wind down as she put her mind to work, perfecting each batch. Hermione thanked Sirius and made him promise to cast a Sonorus if he needed her for anything.

Sirius did want to try walking the house on his own for a while, but he also used that as an excuse for some alone time. He had some planning to do if he was going to make a go of things with Hermione, but first he wanted to figure out the best and most subtle way to get a little encouragement on her part, so he wouldn't embarrass himself. After stubbing his toe for the fifth time, he turned around and made his way back downstairs into the den. If he was going to put some real thought into his approach, he needed to concentrate. Once he was sure he had the right room, he found the liquor cabinet and poured himself a small glass of Firewhisky while he thought about Hermione.

* * *

Hermione went to the potions lab, but she didn't set up a cauldron for brewing. She pulled out her own phials, intending to start working on her own part of the surprise like everyone else. She was in the almost done with her fourth phial when Remus knocked and entered the room.

Remus had been thinking of his two friends during the day as he worked and handed out the phials for the surprise. He knew that Sirius would be unsure of how to approach Hermione, and he figured that as a friend, he could sound her out and give general hints to help them along. "Hermione, I gave everyone their phials. Harry actually requested ten of them. He wanted to have more than enough for future things," he told her with a smile, remembering Harry's enthusiasm.

With a smile of her own she replied, "Well, I figured as much. I'm going to stock up on the potion-coated phials so that if anyone has something to share, they can grab what they need. I'll probably go to Diagon Alley again next week to get more of the ingredients," she said, and she carefully affixed a magical label to the outside of the phial listing its contents, a special one that, with Sirius's special spell for reading the little cards, would enable him to tell what was which.

Clearing his throat, Remus asked, "So, how have you two been getting along? I mean _really_ getting along?"

She took a moment, wondering how to put this to him. "Well, honestly, it's kind of confusing," she said, with a contemplative look on her face. "I mean, we're getting along wonderfully. He's adjusting a lot faster than I thought he would. It's just something else that's really confusing. I…I like him, Remus." She said the last bit hesitantly. Sneaking a look at his face for a reaction, she was surprised to see a knowing smile on his face.

"I've got to tell you, Hermione, that it's not a surprise, not really. But just to clarify things—if you don't mind my asking, what exactly do you mean by 'I like him'?" he asked, not wanting to push her into answering if she wasn't comfortable doing so.

Looking away from his face she took a deep breath and replied quietly, "To be honest with you, I love him. I have for a long time; it just kind of sneaked up on me over the years. I used to have a crush on him, but I didn't pay it any mind. I thought of it as a school-girl crush. But after I graduated, the more time I spent around him, I realised that it might have started out as a school-girl crush, but it has definitely grown into love." She stood there for a moment, just breathing as she basked in the relief of finally telling someone of her feelings.

Shaking herself out of the moment, she turned to him with a tear escaping her eye. "I just don't know what to do, Remus. It really wasn't his fault, but he hurt me for a long time with the way he was 'catting' around London. It was stupid of me to let it get to me—I mean, we've never even dated, and I don't think he'd ever want to date me. I just couldn't help but—and now I'm with him all the time, and he's more sweet and caring toward me every day. It's even harder now 'cause it's like I'm getting a piece of him, but I know I won't ever get any more than what I have now," she finished hopelessly, hating herself for crying like this over something she couldn't change.

Remus walked over and placed his arm around her shoulder, feeling sad for her, for how lost she sounded. Inside he was smiling—no—he was grinning like a mad person. She had just confirmed that she and Sirius would find each other if they actually opened their eyes to see what the other felt. "Hermione, I know you've probably been thinking, somewhere in that calculating mind of yours, of all the reasons you two are wrong for each other. Your foremost thought is probably ,'He couldn't or wouldn't like me or love me in return', am I right?" When she nodded and wiped a few tears off her cheeks, he went on. "I'm telling you as a friend, don't worry about the things I know you're obsessing over that would encourage you to not pursue something with Sirius. I've seen the way he's been acting around you, and despite his blindness, I've never seen him happier. I've never seen him treat a witch like he treats you. There's something there, in my view, so don't let things get in the way, and just trust your feelings. You don't have to do anything major, like throwing yourself at him," Remus said with an exaggerated chuckle before he continued. "Just keep yourself open, and if you feel comfortable, talk to him. Just being honest with him could work wonders for you both," he said with a squeeze of her shoulders.

Hermione thanked him shyly and told him she was going to freshen up for dinner. Remus smiled to himself as he left to find Sirius. The more he gave them these little nudges, the sooner they would quite hiding from each other.

* * *

A few days later Hermione rushed around the house getting things ready for Sirius's birthday party that evening. It wasn't going to be a surprise party, but most of the Order were expected to show up and she wanted to make sure the house was spotless. Remus and Sirius wisely decided to leave the arrangements up to her, if only to avoid getting snapped at if they did something wrong. Hermione had been awake since dawn since she had to go to the shop when it opened to pick up the Pensieve so she could sneak it into the ballroom where the presents were going to be placed. That was the one room Sirius was forbidden to "remember" that day.

Finally, around six p.m., the house was ready and the doorbell rang, signalling that the first guest had arrived. Hermione answered the door and was greeted with hugs from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Fred, George, and Charlie, who happened to be in town this weekend. She ushered them into the ballroom where Sirius, Remus, Harry, and Ron were already partaking of the punch and snacks on the buffet table. Next to arrive were Mad-Eye Moody, Kingsley, Tonks, and Minerva, who practically dragged Severus through the door. The last guests to arrive were Mundungus and Hagrid. Hermione finally made her way into the ballroom to see the party in full swing, happily noting the smile on Sirius's face.

Hermione was playing hostess, making sure everyone was having a good time, when Mrs. Weasley asked her for a moment of her time. They left the party in the ballroom, opting for the privacy of the den at Mrs. Weasley's insistence. Once they were seated Hermione asked her, "So what was it you wanted to chat about, Mrs. Weasley?"

"Molly, dear, call me Molly," she said. When Hermione nodded that she would, Mrs. Weasley said, "I admire how willing you are to help those who need help, dear, but as your guardian I have to say that I have concerns about your situation here in this house. It's just not fitting for you to be here alone with two older men who can more than care for themselves. Sirius seems to be getting along just fine now, so I was wondering if you'd thought anymore about our offer for you to live at the Burrow."

Hermione sighed to herself before replying, "Molly, I appreciate your worrying for me, for taking your guardianship so seriously, but I'm quite happy here. I understand what you're saying, but Sirius and Remus are two of my best friends. I'm also an adult now, so I hope you take it kindly when I say that I have no wish to leave Grimmauld Place. This is my home. And yes, I know that Sirius is getting along okay so far, but he still needs someone with him. He stills trips now and then, and there are many little things that he needs help with that I'm more than willing to do for him. He's my friend, and I just don't feel comfortable leaving him."

Molly was starting to get aggravated but knew that lashing out at Hermione, who she still thought of as her future daughter-in-law, would do no good. "Hermione, honestly, think of the impropriety of the situation. A young girl living with two grown men, one of whom is a dedicated flirt. It's just not fitting. More importantly, think of poor Ronald! He must be upset that you've decided to stay here when he leaves for school. Have you two talked about this at all?" Molly asked, certain that she was on the right track to fix this whole situation.

Hermione looked at her, completely unsure of how to break the unwelcome news to her. Finally, deciding the direct way was best, she said without further hesitation, "Molly, I know that you've always had hopes of Ron and myself getting together as a couple, but you should know that it isn't going to happen. We're friends, nothing more. To be honest, I'm in love with someone else—and no, I won't tell you who 'cause with the utmost respect, it's just no one's business right now. Thank you again for your concern, but I hope you have enough respect for my choices and maturity to accept that I'm just fine where I am and that I can take care of myself. Now if you'll please excuse me, it's time for Sirius's big surprise," she said a little stiffly, as she excused herself and went back to the party.

Molly sat there in shock for a few moments before anger took over. _I guess __I'll__ have to make sure Ron and Hermione don't give up on each other. I'll have to find a way to get her away from Grimmauld Place—and __from __Sirius Black, _she thought as she smoothed the wrinkles out of her blouse and made her way back to the party as well.

* * *

Hermione made her way into the ballroom, taking a few easy breaths to calm her nerves after being "advised" by Mrs. Weasley. She was about to ask for everyone's attention when Remus and Sirius approached her. She smiled as Sirius held out his hand for hers, after Remus helped him hold it in the right direction. She took his offered hand and led him onto the dance floor. A slow ballad from the Weird Sisters started to play as he pulled her close, placing his free hand at her waist as she placed hers on his shoulder. They danced quietly until Sirius said in a slightly husky voice next to her ear, "I wish I knew what you looked like right now, but the best I can do is say you _feel_ beautiful tonight."

Hermione blushed before replying, "A-and you look handsome tonight, Sirius. It's nice to see you smiling so much."

"Well, my dear, it's thanks to your stubbornness that I agreed to still have this party, so thank you. "

They danced the rest of the dance, and when the music was over Sirius risked a kiss on her cheek before pulling away. Knowing he wouldn't be able to see her reaction, she just squeezed his hand for a moment, to let him know that she wasn't rejecting the kiss. She tried to hide the blush that swiftly overcame her neck and face as she pulled on his hand and led him over to the gift table. Neither of them had noticed the glare directed at them by Mrs. Weasley.

* * *

Hermione led Sirius to a chair that was sitting next to the table, currently piled with presents. Waving her wand to turn off the music, she gathered the guests' attention. "All right, everyone, it's time for the birthday boy to open his presents!" she said happily, pinching Sirius's cheek just to make fun. He playfully smacked her hand away as the party guests and their friends and family gathered around and conjured chairs of their own. That was a smart thing to do, because it was going to take a while for him to open the boatload of presents. One by one he opened the gifts, and the gifters quickly learned to to explain what he was opening, especially if he couldn't tell by touch alone. He received a Firebolt from Harry, specially charmed so that the broom would take over and keep him from running into anything, but also "sticking" him to the broom so he wouldn't fall off at any unexpected turns. He received several interesting tee-shirts, with logos which, upon being described, made him burst out laughing. He received a cane and sunglasses as a joke from the twins, which would stay on him for hours, but he didn't know that yet. Finally, after a few more well-chosen gifts, it was Hermione's turn to give hers.

She waved her wand and floated the large Pensieve over in front of Sirius, laying it on a conjured table. She picked up the last wrapped present on the table and sat it carefully in his lap. "Sirius, this is my present, but it's from everybody else as well—I just put it all together. This is a Pensieve that I bought for you. It's rather larger than regular ones, but that was important for what I did." She took a breath, nervous for some reason, before she continued. "I purchased a hundred glass phials, and coated them all with a special potion I created, and then I sent a few of them to everyone in this room. Since you're now unable to see inside a Pensieve, I wanted to find a way past that. With the potion-coated phials, every memory that we've stored is charmed so that when you put the memory in the Pensieve and lower your face to enter it, you'll be able to see the memory clearly in your head, kind of like a Muggle television. So everyone in this room has filled several phials with memories for you, Sirius. And I'll continue to make fresh phials whenever anyone wants one to share a special moment with you," she finished quietly, trying not to cry at the look on his face.

For a moment she thought he was upset; he certainly looked like he was going to cry. He was fighting to hold back the tears, completely overwhelmed at her perfect gift. He carefully sat the wrapped box of memory phials on the floor and stood up and reached out for her. Everyone watched with smiles or tears of their own as he enveloped her in a tight embrace. He whispered into her ear, "Thank you Hermione. You have to know what this means to me," he said, taking a shuddering breath. "Of course you do, you're the smartest witch of your age!" he said playfully, and both of them laughed as they slowly pulled apart. Sirius held onto her hands, though, and turned to the room. "Thank you all for giving me memories to see. It means so much to me." Turning to Remus he said in a mock whisper, "Do you think you can give me a phial or two after looking at my magazines?"

Everyone burst out laughing—well, almost everyone. Mrs. Weasley was subtly fuming as she watched everyone laugh at Sirius's crude joke, Hermione playfully smacking his arm with her free hand that wasn't clasped firmly in his as she rolled her eyes, trying not to laugh as hard as everyone else.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked this update, I had a fun time writeing it... I'm really starting to love the slightly crazed or obsessive Molly Weasley lol... More should come soon, but keep in mind I have FOUR stories now... Currently I'm writeing a lot for my newest fic, MANIFESTATION OF DREAMS... which will be uploaded finally, any day now. It seems there is a delay, a major one with the emails over at yahoo... I just got this chapter back (at 3:51 am tuesday morning) and it was sent sunday afternoon!!! So needless to say, I'm not useing yahoo for my fics, my beta and I arranged it with another of my accounts, so I should get M.O.D. back from her quickly now. She is fast, and good at her work! bowes to the awsome beta that is Su I'll be posting the first two chapters of M.O.D. within a day of eachother, to really give you guys a taste of what is to come, its definately DIFFERENT, from my point of veiw, compared to my other fics. **

**Okay, now is the time I ask the usual, Please Read and Review! HUGS EVERYONE**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8 - Bad Dream, Good Dream

* * *

**

Sirius was startled awake by Hermione calling out, apparently in the middle of a nightmare. He grabbed his wand and muttered a habitual "Lumos" before feeling his way over to her bed. He could tell as he reached it that the covers were trapping her as she flailed her arms and moaned miserably in her sleep. "Hermione, Hermione!" he said, panicked, trying to wake her but afraid to reach out and shake her. "Hermione, wake up! It's Sirius! You're just dreaming, Hermione!" he said desperately.

Suddenly he heard even breathing and a timid, "Sirius?" Sighing, he felt for the bed, making sure that he wasn't going to sit on her arm or anything. He sat down and reached an arm out to her which she took, trembling as much as he was. "Sorry I woke you up," she said quietly, glad that he couldn't see the tears that rolled quietly down her face.

"It's okay, really. I'm just happy that it's over and you're awake," he replied, unknowingly stroking his thumb over the back of her hand as he held it. "Mind telling me what scared you so badly?"

After a deep breath, and quietly wiping her face across her free arm, she said, "It was about the night you were blinded, but it was worse. It was just so horrible, and everything was in slow motion. I just couldn't stop it from happening…."

Sirius squeezed her hand lightly as he said, "Hermione, there was nothing you could have done. What happened, happened. It's not your or my fault. It was just one of those things that happens when people go to war. I'm okay, really. I'm actually beginning to think that it was for the best, like that's what it took for me to grow up finally." Hermione was quiet as she contemplated this. Sirius listened to her breathing, wishing he could see what look was on her face. She'd always been easy to read, but his being blind made it harder to tell if his little speech had worked to ease her mind. "Hermione? Do you mind if I crash next to you? Just in case you dream again, then I can nudge you awake…in the most gentleman-like manner, of course."

She giggled as she moved over enough to give him some room. When he was settled in, she nervously laid her head on his shoulder and went to sleep with a smile when he didn't move to object.

Sirius laid awake a while longer, not wanting to forget the feeling of her in his arms.

* * *

The next morning Sirius and Hermione went about their business, though Sirius had a lot on his mind. He was contemplating asking her on an actual date. He just wasn't sure if she would be okay with the idea, and if so, how to ask her properly. Finally gathering his courage, he figured it was now or never. Sirius knocked on the lab door, and after hearing a muffled "Come in…", he took a deep breath and entered the room.

Hermione looked up from her notes. "Sirius, is there something you needed?"

Straightening his shoulders a bit, he decided to just come out with it. "Yes, I would like you to accompany me on an evening out on the town."

Hermione was proud of herself for preventing the squeal of happiness from making its appearance. "Yes, I would love to go on a date with you. Will this be a formal outing, or casual?" she asked, thinking she would have to put the memory of this moment into a phial for him later.

"I think we should take it easy and go casual. If you approve of our evening, I may ask you out again, then we could try a formal night on the town as well," he replied, with a devilish grin on his face.

"It's a dat,e then. What time do you want to leave?

"Let's both be ready to leave at six. Oh, and wear some comfy shoes," he replied on his way out the door.

Hermione followed him out the door and asked him as he retreated up the stairs, "Where are we going that I need _comfy_ shoes?"

"That's a surprise. See you in a few hours."

* * *

Hermione looked at herself in the stand-up mirror in the hall bathroom after putting the finishing touches on her face. She admired her choice of clothes: the boot-cut jeans with the black V-neck tee-shirt, ending with her favourite pair of smoke-blue and black Vans shoes. Satisfied that she was ready to go, she went on down to the lab to check on the newest batch of phials. As she carefully checked their progress, she failed to notice a quiet Remus peek in at her and then leave just as quietly.

Remus was on a little mission for Sirius. Sirius had asked him to get a good look at Hermione when she was done getting ready, and then file the image in a phial for him to see what she looked like tonight. So as he climbed the stairs to the master bedroom, Remus pulled out his wand and bottled the image for his best friend. He entered the room as he knocked, wondering what had his friend so upset that he was frowning as he stood in his bathroom. "Sirius, what's up, buddy?" he asked as he approached with the phial.

"I can't tell if my hair looks right. I miss being able to see."

"Sirius, do you trust your skill with your wand?" Remus asked.

"Of course I do, Remus. Why?"

"You shouldn't worry about things like this as long as you are confident in your wizarding skills. You have a special spell you yourself invented just for your own hair. It always looks perfect, to your liking, when you cast it. So why should your not being able to see it change the outcome?"

Sirius faced the direction of Remus's voice, taking a moment to let his words sink in. "You're right. Thanks, Moony."

"No problem. Now, here is the phial preview of your date for the evening," Remus said as he handed it over. "You've got exactly ten minutes to view that and meet her downstairs. Here are the member cards I purchased today for you. The director said to enter the place you punch 8-6-9-3-7-8-6-8-7-7 into the phone at the corner, by the bridge. If you forget the numbers, at least remember the words 'TOWER TOUR', got that?"

"Moony, never give me numbers. How about you just write those two words on a slip of paper and I will give it to Hermione to enter? That would be a great way to surprise her anyway. Now, jot that down for me while I have a peek at the wonderful date waiting for me!" he said with a devilish grin as he felt his way to the Pensieve that had been placed behind his couch. He carefully felt the edge of the basin, making sure he was holding his hands over the middle of it. He uncorked the memory and poured the silvery essence into the Pensieve. He steadied himself by holding on the edge of the massive Pensieve and lowered his face into the surface.

Sirius lost his breath as he gazed at the memory. She was beautiful, he thought, as she worked in her element. She was measuring ingredients and lining up the bowls according to the instructions she had obviously memorized, since she didn't have a book open. The memory was short, but the image of Hermione unconsciously biting her lip as she skillfully avoided spilling the ingredients on her clothes was picture enough. He watched the memory two more times, then he bottled it and placed it on his nightstand as if it was a framed picture. It was one to him.

"Moony, you still here?" he asked, remembering that his friend was probable still in the room with him.

"Yes," Remus replied as he approached. He tried to keep the silent laughter out of his voice. It was hilarious to see his friend going goo-goo over a girl for once. The look on his face had been priceless. "Here is the phone code. Have a good night, Padfoot. Oh, and try not to drool on her when you're picturing what she looks like again, it might ruin the mood," he said jokingly, avoiding Sirius's arm-slap, and Remus slipped out of the room.

Sirius took a deep breath. He retrieved his wand from the nightstand and conjured up some flowers. He felt the blooms and was satisfied that they felt as if they looked all right. Then he headed downstairs to collect his date for the evening, still in awe that it was actually happening.

* * *

Sirius waited nervously in the entrance hall. When he heard the descending footsteps, he stood a little straighter and waited to greet her until he heard her feet hit the landing, a sound he recognized now after days of walking the house with her. "Hermione, you look beautiful! And I know that for a fact, thanks to my spy, Moony," he said as he executed a perfect bow.

Hermione was glad he couldn't see her blush, though she didn't know that Remus was Disillusioned in the corner, watching the scene carefully for Sirius. "Well thank you, kind sir. Are those flowers for me?" she asked, happiness in her voice over his attention to detail. The Sterling roses were her favourite.

"Why yes, beautiful lady, they are," he said as held them out and let go when he felt her take their weight. He heard her cast a spell for a water-filled vase and place the flowers on the hall table. He felt her arm as she took his own, and then both of them left the house, ready for their first date, which was sure to be a great adventure for them both.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but the ****next chapter with the** **date itself is going to be a bit bigger th****a****n this one. Thanks soooo much for your patience ****while I wrote this long-awaited chapter****, and I hope you really enjoy this update. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! HUGS**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9 - First Date

* * *

**

Hermione inhaled deeply as she walked beside Sirius. After having a relaxed dinner of cheeseburgers and conversation, she was enjoying their walk in the famous St. James Park. It wasn't often she wandered about London, and she was ecstatic that Sirius was taking advantage of her personal slip-up.

"So, you really haven't visited any of the main historic locations in London?" Sirius asked Hermione, breaking the silence.

"No, I haven't. I've been plAnneing on it, though; I've always been fascinated with our history. Especially the history surrounding Henry the Eighth. I've been trying to research the wizarding history of those days, but I haven't been able to find any detailed books on the subject. Which is beyond frustrating!" she replied heatedly.

"Well, I may be able to help you there. I know you haven't finished going through the Black Library, and I know for a fact that there is a book titled _The Royal History of the Wizarding World. _It has some very detailed information in it, but there aren't many copies of it available. A wizard by the name of Stanford Delaney acquired a copy of it in 1857 and made a bunch of illegal copies, some of which he sold to a Squib who owned a Muggle bookshop. Needless to say all hell broke loose, and the majority of the book copies were destroyed, even most of the legitimate copies."

"I'll definitely start attacking the library again tomorrow, then. I would love to read it! Thanks, Sirius," she replied with a smile. "So, where else are we headed?" she asked him curiously as he led her out of the park and onto a Muggle double-decker bus headed east.

"You'll see in a few minutes. It's a surprise. But let me ask you: what do you know of Anne Boleyn, Henry's second wife?"

"Well, I know there were rumours she was a witch, but besides the fact that she gave him no male heirs and she was beheaded, not that much…" she said.

"Well, well, well…. Our resident know-it-all doesn't know it all after all!" he said jokingly.

He smiled as she playfully swatted his arm. He held her hand as they hopped off the bus when Sirius heard their destination called out. "Sirius, why are we standing at the gates to the Tower of London? It's late at night – they couldn't possibly be open. Not to mention this is the tourist season, and you have to book a tour in advance," she said. He put a piece of paper into her hand, silencing her with confusion.

"Are we close to the red phone booth by the bridge?" he asked her.

She eyed the words on the piece of paper before eyeing him critically and answering, "Yes, it's a few feet behind you."

"Guide us into the booth and enter the corresponding numbers for the words on the piece of paper I just gave you," he said simply.

Hermione grabbed his hand and pulled him into the small phone booth, her breath hitching as she felt him press closer to her when he closed the door. She looked closely at the paper and started to dial the words in. Suddenly a voice sounded, echoing in the small booth.

"Welcome to the Wizarding Tower of London. May I have your name, please?"

Hermione smiled excitedly as she heard Sirius say, "Reservation for a private tour for two. The name is Padfoot."

"One moment, please," the voice replied. "Please present your tickets to your tour guide. Enjoy your tour," the voice said, and the phone booth descended into the ground, much the same as the Muggle entrance for the Ministry of Magic.

"I never knew there was a hidden area in the Tower of London!" Hermione said excitedly. "Why isn't it well known? I've read loads of books about wizarding England, and I've never heard of this place!"

Sirius replied, "Well, it's a closely guarded museum, just like many other historical wizarding sites. Some at the Ministry have tried to make it open to any witch or wizard, just like the Muggle part. But it all comes down to Galleons, really. The most influential pure-blood families make the majority of the donations which preserve the most secret museums. In exchange for their…generosity…only members of those families and their guests are allowed entrance. Also, there is the information-leak factor. After what happened when a few Muggles spread the word about Merlin, King Arthur, and Camelot, well, the historical wizarding sites were more closely protected. Those same families didn't want what happened to Merlin's family to happen to them."

"Well, what happened to them? I mean, it couldn't have been that bad, could it? I thought Merlin was more famous because of the 'Muggle' rumours."

As he answered her, they stepped out of the phone booth into a very tall, very grand room. There were couches and chairs placed just so for the use of those who were waiting for their tour guides. "Well yes, that did make him more famous. But the lesser known side of it all was the effects and events that happened behind the scenes. To his family. They were robbed of some of their valuables, and his daughter was kidnapped from the local village and ransomed. They paid lots of money to get her back, but they were fooled and she was killed. That kind of notoriety back then was seen as being cursed, and the more traditional families became overly cautious, when the simple fact was that Merlin cared more about England itself and helping the Muggle king than making sure a powerful target like his own family was properly protected."

Hermione was about to ask a few more question, intrigued by this background in history, but their tour guide arrived before she could get another word out. She smiled at the beautiful woman who greeted Sirius like he was an old friend. Hermione guessed her to be a good forty years older than Sirius, but the charm he turned on her was amusing.

"Sirius, darling. You haven't visited me for ages, and when you finally decide to show your face again you bring another woman! I am insulted!" the woman said laughingly as she shook his hand and smiled at Hermione, who stood waiting to be introduced.

"Francesca, muffin, I remember you scolding me for showing up stag. Whatever am I to do to please you?" Sirius said with a smirk.

"Introduce me to this lovely young woman and I may forgive you," Francesca replied.

"Francesca, muffin, this is Hermione Granger. The most intelligent young witch of her age. Hermione, this is Francesca Dunham. She is the best thing that ever happened to this museum, and I say that even though she broke my heart when on numerous occasions she refused to marry me," he said with mock seriousness.

"Sirius has never understood that he's just too much man for me. I hope you can handle him, dearie, for I will never be brave enough to tame such a stallion," Francesca said mockingly in the voice of one who was sooo disappointed.

Hermione held back a giggle as she said, "I know exactly what you mean, Miss Dunham. I think I may be brave enough for such a challenge."

Francesca laughed as she motioned them forward towards the main hall. As Francesca started the tour, Sirius grabbed Hermione's hand in his, rubbing his thumb over it lightly as they listened intently to the history of the Wizarding Tower of London. He smiled to himself as he heard the enjoyment in her enthusiastic and challenging questions.

Francesca paused at the door that opened to the top of the Tower, the place where many past witches and wizards had met their untimely end. "Okay, now I will leave you with the history itself, Miss Hermione. Take advantage of this moment, because even Sirius has only been here once. This part of the Tower is only visited rarely. Enjoy," she said as she opened the door and waved them into the cavernous room.

"Sirius, what's so special about this area? We've already seen the dungeons, the trial rooms, the paintings of the keepers of the Tower…."

"Well, this room holds a special painting – one of Anne Boleyn that was painted while she was imprisoned," he replied as he knowingly led her to the end of the room. Blind or no, he would never forget this room.

Hermione's jaw dropped in the most impolite way as she approached the massive painting. It was at least fifteen feet high, hung against the Tower wall, but its occupant was life-sized. Anne Boleyn was striking in a blue velvet and cream gown; she sat on an ordinary (for her day) wooden stool, pensively looking out the bars of her small painted window. When she heard them approach she sighed and forced a smile. She bowed her head in acknowledgement when Sirius bowed to her, and Hermione quickly followed suite.

Hermione's thoughts ran rampant as she stared at the Queen. Questions, hundreds of them flitted through her mind and she wondered if she was allowed to even ask any, not sure which ones would not be considered rude in these circumstances. She had seen many magical portraits at Hogwarts back in her school days and knew that only some carried a will, or life-like quality, like Sirius's mother's portrait at Grimmauld Place. She knew that historical portraits such as this one had certain rules to them. Queen Anne's portrait was almost like Tom Riddle's diary that had possessed Ginny, or the Headmasters' portraits that hung at Hogwarts. You had to treat them with the respect their "memory" was accustomed to receiving.

Queen Anne surveyed the couple before her, knowing at a glance that the man was of noble blood and the young lady was not. She was not one to judge, though. She had once been a commoner herself. "Good evening, my lord, my lady," Queen Anne said with a small smile. "I take it you're here to ask me about my history?" she asked as she pointedly looked at Hermione, the smile on her face meant to be encouraging.

Hermione realized she was gaping and attempted to make some form of coherent reply. When nothing seemed forthcoming, Sirius squeezed her hand and spoke first. "Your Majesty, I am Sirius Black, of the House of Black. This is my dear friend, Miss Hermione Granger," he said, continuing as she bowed her head slightly again, accepting his introduction. "I have been hoping to introduce her to you, for she is one who greatly respects our country's history. If you wouldn't mind, may we ask you some questions to learn of the past, your past?"

The Queen eyed him, gauging him. "Very well, I will answer your questions." Sirius smiled at her and turned his face towards Hermione, as if giving her the go-ahead.

Hermione saw his look and took a deep breath as she gathered her wits about her. _What do you ask one of the most memorable __q__ueens of England? _she thought frantically. "Thank you, your Majesty, for allowing me to talk to you. It's an honour. I guess the first question that comes to mind is your heritage, really. I am a Muggleborn, and I haven't been a part of the wizarding world for my whole life. So I'm not – I don't know a lot of the wizarding History of Britain…." She trailed off, a blush of self-loathing rising in her cheeks for having rambled on so much.

Queen Anne replied, " I am a second generation witch. My mother's father was a Muggle. My father's family were part of a ancient bloodline of wizards…."

For over an hour Hermione asked questions of Queen Anne. Sirius smiled to himself as he escorted Hermione out of the Museum, happy that his surprise for her had made it a wonderful first date. They walked in contented silence for some time as they headed back towards St. James's Park.

* * *

Hermione was in a euphoric state. That was the only word that came to her mind to describe this evening. She had never known Sirius was an enthusiastic history buff. "Sirius, how come you spent so much time at Museums like the Tower? I don't remember Remus talking about them, so I'm assuming you didn't go there much when you lived with James."

"You're right, I didn't go there much after I moved in with the Potters. But when I still lived at Grimmauld Place with my parents I escaped there and to a few other museums all the time. Since my mother only paid for me to do things that would make me become more 'normal' by her standards, I didn't have much spending cash. I wasn't allowed access to the family account unless it was for something she approved of. But she couldn't take away my inherited right to visit the museums, so I became a history buff."

"I'm sorry to hear it was like that, but all in all you were lucky, huh? I mean, a lot of kids in your situation wouldn't have a way to escape that kind of life at all."

He smiled and slipped his arm around her shoulders. "You're right, I was lucky. And I'm even luckier to be escorting such a beautiful woman like you around to those museums. I think you may have broken Francesca's poor heart."

"Well, too bad for her. She passed on you. I'm not sure she will get another chance," she replied, blushing as she realized what she had just said.

Sirius inhaled her comment, hope rising even more inside of him. "Do you mean that, Hermione? Do you really enjoy being with me?" he asked her quietly.

She stopped walking and faced him, and grabbed his hand in hers. "Sirius, I've had the best time of my life tonight, with you. How could I resist a man who feeds me cheeseburgers and introduces me to a queen?" she replied cheekily.

Sirius let go of her hands and slowly brought his own up to her face. Her eyes closed briefly as he ran his thumbs over her cheeks. She opened her eyes to see him leaning in to kiss her. Her stomach fluttered as their lips met. She was so engrossed in the magical kiss that she didn't see or feel the gust of wind that surrounded them for a moment. Her knees weakened as the kiss became more intense, and still they didn't let each other go. Sirius wrapped her in his arms as the kiss deepened, both of their mouths opening to each other, their hearts beating as one.

A magical kiss. It was as simple as that.

* * *

**A/N: Wow. I'm LOVING this ending of the chapter! I honestly couldn't add any more to close out this wonderful evening, 'cause it would take away from the feeling, ya know? Okay, I hope you enjoyed this. More to come soon. Please Read and Review! HUGS Sighs**


	10. Chapter 10

Remus yawned as he slowly made his way downstairs for a quick bite to eat before he headed off to work. He had stayed up later than usual the night before to see how Hermione and Sirius's date had gone, but when the clock struck two in the morning he gave up and went to bed.

He reached the bottom of the stairs and was about to turn right toward the kitchen when he caught a glimpse of them through the half-closed door of the sitting room. He crept slowly to the door and looked at them both as they lay, fast asleep, on the couch. Hermione lay with her head in Sirius's lap, using him as a pillow, while Sirius slept upright in what looked like an uncomfortable position. From the peaceful look on Sirius's face, Remus concluded that Sirius just hadn't had the heart to move Hermione.

Remus smiled as he took one last look and quietly closed the door. He knew that this was just the beginning. But after all they had been through, it was great to see two of his best friends so obviously happy.

* * *

Molly Weasley smiled as she pulled her head back from the Floo. After retrieving her purse, she made her way back to the Floo and grabbed a handful of the powder from the pot on the mantle. She had just spoken to Ron, demanding that he come over for dinner that night. Although he would rather have gone with Harry to a party their dorm was having, he relented and agreed to be there by seven sharp. Now all she had to do was make sure Hermione would be attending as well.

Molly had it all planned; a few moments into dinner an owl would arrive with an urgent message for Arthur and herself requesting them to attend an emergency meeting at Hogwarts with the other school Governors. After insisting that Ron and Hermione not waste the good food, Molly and Arthur would depart, and the stage would be set for a night of romance. She was sure that such an evening alone would help Ron and Hermione along toward an engagement. She threw the powder into the fireplace and stepped into the green flames. "Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place!" she proclaimed clearly, before disappearing in a swirl of green fire.

* * *

Mere moments later Molly was dusting herself off in the kitchen at Grimmauld Place. She wondered if anyone was home, since the house was so quiet. Determined as she was to make this dinner happen, she set off to search the house for Hermione. As she approached Hermione's bedroom she softened her steps and paused to listen at the door. Not hearing anything, she carefully opened the door and peeked in. A frown marred her face as she saw the condition of the room. It was a little dusty from lack of use and the bed was not even in the room. She scowled, wondering why Hermione had not moved back into her room yet. _Surely Sirius can get around by himself by now! _Molly thought stiffly as she made her way up to the third floor to check _their_ room. When she reached the door she opened it without bothering to knock or be quiet. She frowned again when she noticed the room was empty. She quickly checked the bathroom and after finding it empty as well she left to search the rest of the house.

She found the kitchen still empty—as were the lab, the ballroom, the study, the library, and the storage room. That left only the sitting room. Molly froze as she opened the sitting room door and found Sirius and Hermione asleep—and in a rather compromising position, in her opinion. Anger at both of them swept over her as she thought how upset Ron would be if he had been the one to find them like this. Her mind went to work as she contemplated how to put a stop to this once and for all—for Ron's sake, of course. Seconds ticked by as she sifted through ideas and solutions. She could summon Ron and let him deal with the situation, she thought, then shook her head at the idea. She wouldn't like to see her son resort to violence, as she was sure he would if he was to see his Hermione in such a situation.

Molly moved quietly to the side of the room when Hermione shifted a little in her sleep, but she settled down again without waking up. When Molly was sure they were both still sleeping soundly—to her annoyance—she considered some other options.

Suddenly it hit her. The perfect solution for all involved. After all, she respected Sirius Black for his help in the war, but that was the only kind feeling Molly felt for the man who was trying to steal her future daughter-in-law away from her and her poor son. Her decision made, she pulled out her wand….

* * *

Remus smiled as he poured a couple of drinks while listening to Sirius share about the "best date ever" in great detail.

"You should have seen her face light up when she was introduced to Queen Anne, Mooney. It was definitely the best choice for a first-date impression. And the kiss, Mooney! It was nothing short of magical…."

"I'm happy for you both, Padfoot," Remus said as he carefully handed Sirius his drink, making sure the other man had a good grip on the glass before taking his own seat. "So when are you going to ask her to marry you?" he asked, tongue in cheek.

Sirius actually blushed a bit before he replied, "Slow down there, Mooney. I may be new to this 'real dating' thing, but I still know better than to rush things," he replied confidently, before a contemplative look crossed his face. "Remus, do you think she would say yes if I did? I…I mean, not right now, of course, I'm not crazy. But eventually, if the dating thing really works out better than it already has. Do you think she could marry a blind man who's nearly twice her age?"

Remus leaned forward and cleared his throat. "Sirius, first off, the age difference shouldn't matter at all. Remember, we're not Muggles. We're wizards, who live nearly twice as long as Muggles, which means you're still in your prime and not too old for a mature young woman like Hermione. Secondly, she's already made it clear that your being blind doesn't affect her feelings toward you as a friend or a…'boyfriend'. Thirdly, I think she could barely manage a blink before accepting a proposal from you, old friend."

Sirius couldn't help the sappy smile that lit up his face as he sat back and contemplated his best friend's words. At that moment only one thought was coherent in his mind: one day, he would ask Hermione to marry him.

* * *

Hermione hummed aloud as she chopped the ingredients for another batch of the memory phial potions. Several Order members had already owled her for more, not to mention the amount she thought it would take to bottle up her first date with Sirius. She smiled wistfully as memories of their kiss surfaced for the umpteenth time that morning. She had kissed only a few wizards in her years. The first had been Victor Krum, in her fourth year. Then there was the fiasco that was her brief "relationship" with Ron. And of course she had kissed Harry, George, and Fred. Of course, those kisses weren't really romantic as much as spontaneous in the few minutes of utter elation after they'd found each other alive and knew the war was officially over.

She was so deep in thought that she started when an owl suddenly landed in front of her and held out its foot with a letter attached. Hermione carefully swept her chopped ingredients to the side and untied the letter. She gave the owl a treat and then she opened the letter. It read…:

Dear Hermione,

I hope I'm not bothering you, dear, but I was hoping you could make it for dinner tonight with Arthur and me. Fred and George are not sure if they can be there, so I'm counting on you to attend. Please respond immediately. I do hope you come, dear.

Molly Weasley

The good mood Hermione had been in since waking that morning was officially gone. She had always respected and cared for the Weasleys. But lately Molly Weasley had been nothing but a nosey, selfish woman who could not get the idea of "Ron and Hermione" out of her head. Hermione groaned as she picked up her quill and replied that she would be there at seven for dinner. _Hopefully Mrs. Weasley has gotten the idea of Ron and I me marrying out of her head_, Hermione thought as she stored the ingredients she had already prepared and went upstairs to get ready for dinner.

* * *

Molly checked the mirror one more time to make sure the glamour was in place and she looked different enough that she would not be recognized. After the war, even Molly Weasley had been in the _Daily Prophet_ a few times. She quickly made her way from her room to the Apparation point out front. In the blink of an eye she appeared at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade. She went inside and headed straight for the semi-secluded booth at the back and waited patiently for the reporter.

Rita Skeeter arrived precisely on time and greeted the woman with a skeptical look displayed plainly on her face. "Mrs. Weely, is it? Let me be frank. I'm only here this evening on the off chance that you may actually have a big story to tell me about Mr. Black and his _mystery_ _woman_, as you put it in your letter. This had better be good, because if you've read the _Daily Prophet_ lately you know that the many witches he frolics with are becoming old news…."

"Oh, I assure you this story will bring the _Prophet_ plenty of attention. I have proof that Mr. Black is dating Hermione Granger. And it's not a little dalliance like the others; he's actually serious about this young woman. It seems, from what I have gathered, that they grew close when she started to help him adjust to his, er, blindness," Mrs. Weasley said quietly, leaning across the table on the last word. She could practically see the drool forming at the corner of Rita's mouth.

"Let me get this straight. Sirius Black is now blind and he's been dallying with Hermione Granger? Hermione Granger of the Glden Trio? Hermione Granger who is one of Harry Potter's best friends?" Rita asked quietly. She had pulled out her Quick Quotes Quill and set it to scribbling at an alarming rate.

"Yes, that is exactly the Hermione Granger I mean. And there's more! I also know for a fact that since Sirius was blinded, she's been sleeping in his room on the pretence that he needs someone close by at all times until he adjusts to his condition. Her room is dusty, it's been so long since she occupied it—and her bed is _right next to his_, though I doubt she uses it any more, if you get my meaning," Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, beginning to find that she rather liked this "snitching".

Rita took a breath as she considered this information, the Quick Quotes Quill scribbling even faster to catch up. "All right. Obviously if this is true, it's going to cost me something. What are you charging for proof?" Rita asked carefully.

"That's simple really. I want it in writing that half the profits you make on this story, or should I say on any story related to this first one, you will donate to the Order of the Phoenix Fund. I'm a rather sympathetic supporter of that organization. And the donations so far for all those poor families that gave so much to this war have been paltry, to put it mildly. This story will be huge, and the money generated—or at least half of it—should be put to good use. Do we have a deal?" Mrs. Weasley asked nervously. She had debated what her condition should be for the information exchange, but she knew that raising funds this way would be much easier than all the charity dinners they'd thrown so far. _At least some good will come out of this betrayal of my future daughter-in-law_, Mrs. Weasley convinced herself, the thought assuaging her conscience.

"Yes, Mrs. Weely. We have a deal. It should only take me a few hours to draw up the agreement. What do you say we meet back here at six to finalize the exchange?"

Mrs. Weasley wondered if six would be cutting it too close. "Fine, but no later, Miss Skeeter. I have an appointment to keep this evening. I'll see you then," she replied as she swept out of the booth and hurried to the Apparation point outside.

Rita sat for a few moments and pondered her new source of information. There was something familiar about the woman, but it escaped her at the moment. She knew from her unseen spell that the woman was definitely in disguise. More than likely a glamour, she concluded. Her mind went over the people who were known friends and associates of Hermione Granger and Sirius Black. That's when it hit her. The woman was not a fan of Sirius Black, to put it mildly. It was the way she had relayed this information that made it so obvious. The tone of her voice was recognizable, now that Rita thought about it. It was something she had noticed for some time; the tension was minor, but obvious to someone as snoopy as Rita Skeeter. Her source had to be Molly Weasley.

* * *

**A/N: Whew… finally it's here! I hope you liked it. Please read and review! **


	11. Chapter 11

**BLINDED CHAPTER 11**

**Deceptions and Irritations**

* * *

Rita smiled almost evilly as she reached for her copy of the agreement she had just made. "Well, thank you for coming to me with this news, Mrs. Weely. I'll be sure to make the proper arrangement for those donations once the profit from this article starts to come in," Rita said before hurrying out of the Three Broomsticks. She had a second story to write later on, but right now she would get her photographers onto 'tailing' duty. She would need some very good pictures of the happy couple, after all, if she was to make it a bigger deal than it really was.

Mrs. Weasley smiled as she watched Rita Skeeter run off in pursuit of the story. _A little pressure from the outside world is just what Hermione needs to see that she belongs with Ron_, she told herself, with only the tiniest bit of guilt hidden deep inside.

* * *

"So I'll be back as soon as I can. Besides, it will give you and Remus a 'guys' night', Hermione remarked, having just explained her plans for the evening. "At least I'm not insisting you go with me!" she said when she saw his frown.

That comment made Sirius wipe the frown off his face. "You're right, I'll just have a guys' night with Remus."

"Sounds like a plan, Padfoot. I'll Floo a few of the guys, Kingsley and Dawlish, see if they want to play a little cards or something," Remus said as he left the room to do just that, and to also give them some time alone for a proper goodbye.

"Well, I guess I'll see you in a few hours then. I hope Molly doesn't drive you too crazy while you're there," Sirius said, still a little sad that she was going, but understanding why.

"Oh, I have no doubt she'll try to pull or say something, but I can handle her. I'll be sure to send her your love," Hermione said with a smile.

Sirius kissed her and then listened closely as she left the house for her dinner with the Weasleys. He had a bad feeling about it.

* * *

Hermione smiled as politely as she could manage when she entered the kitchen and noticed an embarrassed Ron waiting at the table. She took her place across from him and waited for Molly and Arthur to join them, not even bothering to talk to Ron since his mom was hovering nearby and glancing at them with hope shining brightly in her eyes. Hermione looked away from her when she noticed Arthur come into the room looking, if possible, even more embarrassed than Ron. "Molly, erm, we just got a Floo from some people at the Ministry. They're expecting us at an emergency Board of Governors meeting," he said, the words so obviously rehearsed that it was sad.

"Dear me, that means it will just be the two of you for dinner," Molly said to Ron and Hermione as she hurried to grab her purse. "Don't let this ruin the evening, dears. There's still plenty of good food that shouldn't go to waste. Don't wait up!" she said as she grabbed Arthur's hand and rushed him out the door. Arthur mouthed the words "I'm sorry" as he let his wife lead him away.

The moment they were gone, Ron lowered his head until it banged on the wooden table. He said something, but it was mumbled.

"What was that, Ron?" Hermione asked, pulling on his sleeve to get him to lift his head.

"I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am that you have to deal with any of this," he repeated, exhaustion evident in his voice. "I've talked to her, but it's like talking to a Muggle brick wall. She doesn't budge. She doesn't even try to hear me. All she hears are wedding bells, apparently…" he commented in a very Ron-like way.

"It's not your fault, Ron. We've all noticed the change since…Percy…died," Hermione replied hesitantly. When Ron didn't shy away from the subject, she went on. "She needs some sense knocked into her. Why don't we plan an intervention? Get hold of all the Weasleys and everyone who's most dear to her, and agree on a day for everyone to be here for a confrontation? Surely if we're all present and in agreement, she'll become aware that there's a problem," Hermione suggested as she started to fix herself a plate.

"You know, that's a great idea. I'll send some owls to Bill and Charlie if you can get hold of Professor McGonagall and Mum's other friends. Sounds like a good idea. Thanks, Hermione," Ron replied, happily digging into the food now that they had a plan. They chatted for a while in between bites. They were nearing the end of the evening when they noticed several flashes of light through the kitchen window.

Ron jumped up and looked out, his eyes widening when he noticed Rita Skeeter and several photographers nearly glued to the windows. "Hermione, quick, close the curtains—it's that Skeeter woman!" Ron said as he pulled out his wand and cast a sticking charm on the window curtains. Hermione rushed over to the kitchen door and locked it and placed her own sticking charm on the curtain over the door's window.

"Why is that old hag hanging around your house, Ron?" Hermione asked, wondering what the story was.

"I don't know, but let's get out of here. Come on, we'll Floo to Grimmauld and see if Remus or Sirius knows anything," he replied.

They both made sure the rest of the downstairs windows were locked and the curtains closed before they quickly threw some Floo powder into the fireplace and both of them were whisked away together.

* * *

Remus looked toward the fireplace when he noticed the bright green flames. "What's going on?" he asked, concerned at the looks on Ron and Hermione's faces as they swept the ash from their clothes.

"We were finishing dinner when Rita Skeeter and her gang of invaders showed up and started taking pictures of us through the window! Do you guys know of anything that would cause her to show up at the Burrow?" Hermione asked as she reached Sirius and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. He grabbed her possessively and sat her down on his lap, having missed her dearly for the short time she'd been gone.

Remus frowned at them, "I don't have the faintest idea why she showed up, but it can't be good," he remarked.

"Well, frankly I don't care what that lying bat does," Sirius said, smiling as Hermione laid her head on his shoulder.

"Can't you two get a room?" Ron asked irritably, having always been uncomfortable with public displays of affection.

Sirius smirked at him, lifting Hermione to her feet and clasping her hand. "Good idea there, Ron. Hermione, lead the way!" he replied, coaxing her to take him upstairs.

Remus laughed at the look on Ron's face and at the blush on Hermione's as she squeezed Sirius's hand more tightly than necessary and hurried him out of the room.

Ron and Remus visited for a while, then Ron decided to head back to his dorm for some sleep before school. After he left Remus fixed himself a final drink while contemplating what Ms. Skeeter could be up to.

* * *

Sirius and Hermione were quiet as they entered their bedroom and started to get ready for bed. On their way up the stairs Sirius had actually tripped several times because of the thoughts that overwhelmed him as he thought about the woman leading him by the hand. His earlier conversation with Remus had set his mind on a new course, one it had never traveled before. His new direction, his new goal, was to make Hermione his wife one day. Several emotions clashed inside him because of this new goal. His hopes were raised at the same time that his insecurities were running rampant in his mind. His decisiveness warred with his unsure feelings. Most prominently, his desire challenged his resolve to let her set the pace for the physical side of their relationship.

The last thing he wanted to do was scare her away with the ferocity of his desire in the heat of the moment. So he promised himself that he would walk away if he felt he was about to lose control. Hermione led him into the room and then let go of his hand, knowing that he was well capable by now of getting around this room without any problem. Hermione smiled as she retrieved two glasses and a bottle of Sirius's Firewhisky, noticing the way he purposely took over the small couch so she would have to share it with him. After handing him his glass she sat down on his lap again, both of them sipping their glasses quietly, just enjoying the moment.

Hermione's thoughts were a mix of elation at sitting next to the man she loved and concern for the friend that was being hurt by his own mother's actions. "Ron and I were talking tonight about what we could do to curb Molly's intrusive attitude. We decided we're going to do an intervention," Hermione said, taking another small sip of the Firewhisky and grimacing at the strong flavor.

"Do you really think it will work, Hermione? I mean, she was a very stubborn woman before Percy died. Now she's nearly impossible," he said, letting his remark hang in the air for a moment for her to consider.

"That's why we want to try something as drastic as an intervention. Hopefully when she's faced with so many people all in complete agreement that there's a problem, it will get through the wall of illusion she's built up around herself. If this doesn't work, I don't know what will," Hermione replied, hoping against hope that it _would_ work. "But enough about her. What all did you and Remus do while I was gone? Did you have a fun evening?"

Sirius smiled as he replied, "It was absolutely boring, actually. The guys couldn't make it. I spent the entire evening missing you."

Hermione smiled as she gave him a quick kiss before vacating his lap. "I missed you more. Now I'm going to hop in the shower."

Sirius smirked as he listened to her walk away. "Do you need any assistance? I'd be glad to help," he said.

Hermione laughed as she entered the bathroom and replied quickly before shutting the door, "I'm not sure if it would be appropriate, Sirius. I mean, first you'd have to _*remember_ me, and isn't that something couples do _after_ they get married?" Hermione swiftly closed the door before he could answer, chuckling to herself as she got undressed for her shower.

Sirius's smile froze and he sat there stunned. _Did she just imply what I hope she was implying?_ He thought frantically to himself. His thoughts, hopes, and dreams ran riot in his mind as he readied himself for bed.

* * *

_Dear Charlie, __I know I don't write as often any more now that I'm at university, but honestly, you have to know how intense and involved it is. Which is why you'll find this letter a surprise, I guess. Anyway, the reason I'm writing is Mum really. I know you may have heard a few remarks from me about her hopes that Hermione and I would be married by now. The truth is, it's gotten quite a lot worse lately. She just doesn't want to hear Hermione or me when we tell her over and over that we're just friends. She even set up a "family" dinner last night with Hermione, but just as dinner was about to be served Dad came in the room and announced that there was an emergency meeting of all the Board of Governors, and Mum practically dragged him out of the house and left me and Hermione there to "enjoy our evening". __Well, Hermione had a great idea that I wanted to pass on to you and Bill. We both decided we should host an intervention with Mum. Not only about her constant pestering Hermione and me about getting married, but her overall change since Percy died in the war. So if you're willing to help us get through to her, please write back and let me know when would be a good time for you to show up. As soon as I know the exact time and date of the intervention, I'll write back to you with the details. __Hugs, __  
__Ron _

Ron finished copying the letter, except the second one was addressed to Bill. He sealed them before he tied them to the foot of the over-excited Pig. After watching Pigwidgeon drop a few feet after being tossed out the window, Ron watched the crazy bird lift itself high into the air, eager to deliver his letters for him.

* * *

**A/N: **_***remember - What she means is that he would have to touch her all over to know what he was doing, like he had to 'remember' his way around the house... Just wanted to explain cause a few people did'nt understand what Hermione meant by that....**_**I hope you enjoyed this long awaited update! I know its not much, but there is more to come soon… Please read and review! *HUGS*****(Edited 11-10-08)**


	12. Chapter 12

**BLINDED CHAPTER 12**

**Mrs. Fareweather**

* * *

Hermione smiled as she held onto Sirius's arm while they strolled through Diagon Alley. Sirius had insisted on escorting her while she window-shopped; he was enjoying the enthusiasm that radiated from the beautiful women on his arm. It was when they were in the middle of browsing the new line of unique Wizarding robes that the first flash of a bulb snapped them out of their happy bubble. Sirius stiffened his hold on Hermione's arm and quietly asked her what the noise was. At first she didn't answer, her expression steely as she stared hard into the smug face of Rita Skeeter, who was telling her photographer to hurry up and take some more pictures.

"Miss Gramger! Pleased to see you out and about…and with Sirius Black. Hmm. How long have you two been having this torrid affair? Can you tell me what attracted you, a mere girl, to a wizard twice your age and crippled?" Rita asked, scorn and delight dripping from her tongue.

Sirius froze when he heard her vile questions. His hand was already reaching for his wand when Hermione grabbed his other arm and whispered stiffly for him to ignore it and started pulling him along so they could leave. "Come on, Sirius, we don't have to lower ourselves to her standards. It's not worth it," she said, both of them winding their way through the store to the exit.

Hermione was opening the door when Rita, who was close on their heels, called out, "Now wait just one minute there, Miss Gremger! The public has a right to know why Mr. Black decided to cope with his injury by means of pedophilia!" Sirius's breath left him, his rage almost giving him a moment of sight again. But before he could make another move toward his wand, Hermione beat him to it.

She stopped, turned around, marched straight up to Rita Skeeter and slugged her smack in the nose, breaking the protruding bone with an ear-splitting crunch. Sirius smiled, recognizing the sound of physical violence immediately and knowing his girl had just done him proud. The photographer was relentlessly taking pictures of Rita, who was sprawled on the floor crying in rage. Sirius said, "Come on, dear, I guess she got the answer she was looking for. We're done here." Hermione huffed and aimed one final glare at the blond witch on the floor before grabbing Sirius's outstretched hand and leaving the store with him.

* * *

The next morning Molly huffed and puffed, nearly out of breath, as she rushed through the crowd entering Diagon Alley from the Leaky Cauldron in hopes of getting the first copy of that morning's newspaper. She smiled and eagerly snatched up a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ at the newsstand and stood off to the side to admire the front page.

_Hermione Gringer: Dangerous! __Yesterday afternoon I was horrified by the blatant attack on my person. One Miss Hermione Grimger viciously and deliberately attacked me while I was merely doing my job. In an attempt to find answers as to why one Sirius Black has dared to instigate an torrid affair with Hermione, a mere girl, I was viciously answered by the Muggle-born with violence of the lowest kind. Knocked unconscious by her practiced blow to my nose, I was lucky to survive considering the amount of blood that was lost. My brave photographer took the pictures below, capturing the whole incident on film to show the world what happened. My only hope is that someone at the Ministry looks into this situation and finds out what crimes might make it worth prosecuting this dangerous pair.__  
_

The article went on to describe many supposed lurid details about the relationship; the lies and prejudice infusing every word made Molly smile with delight. She knew that damage control and a new public image of the happy housewife would have to be taken care of after Hermione and Ron got married, but she knew this article alone was enough to push Sirius and Hermione apart for good. It was a very happy Molly Weasley who went home to take care of her family.

* * *

Hermione stared off into the fire in the sitting room at home, waving her wand over her hand every fifteen minutes to prolong the "Invisible Ice" spell and hoping that the swelling would stop sometime soon. From where he sat next to her on the couch Sirius was explaining everything that had happened yesterday to Remus, who smirked with Marauder camaraderie at the proud tone that laced Sirius voice as he described the moment he heard Rita Skeeter cry out in pain and hit the floor.

"I have to say, Hermione, I'm quite pleased to hear you doing us Marauders proud. I would have paid dearly to be there in person instead reading about it on the front page of the _Prophet_," Remus said offhandedly, his smile faltering when he saw Hermione and Sirius stiffen at the mention of the paper. "What, you didn't know? Hermione, you had to know that after a punch like that Skeeter wasn't going to just ignore why she was there at the store in the first place...."

"I…I just didn't think she'd still go on with the story after I humiliated her. Where's the paper? I want to see it," Hermione replied, looking around the room at the multitude of papers stacked here and there. Remus pointed to the one in the middle of the coffee table and watched the color drain from her face when she started to read.

Sirius stiffened beside her, somehow sensing her distress, and asked carefully, "What is it? What did she say?"

His own face blanched in horror when Hermione read him the story, though he wasn't upset for himself, but for Hermione. "That's it. I've had it with that woman. I say we march right down there and make sure she never uses a quill to blacken people's reputations again. I may be a sensation, but the name Black still commands a certain amount of respect at the Ministry!"

"No, Sirius, we won't do that. Short of committing murder, the _Prophet_ would never get rid of their biggest earner. No, I say we just lie low for a few weeks, maybe even leave for a while. Let's take this situation and make something good come of it, please?" Hermione replied quietly.

"Hermione's right, Sirius, the vultures will be all over you two after that article. Getting away would be the perfect way to let things die down. Besides, with you guys away I can concentrate on finding out who leaked the news of your relationship to that hag. You've hardly left the house, so it's likely that someone told her deliberately."

"You're right, I would like to know who the rat is. But where can we go that we won't be recognized? I mean, ever since the war ended our faces have been recognized time and again," Sirius said, trying not to let the sudden excitement of a trip alone with Hermione make him seem eager to take advantage of the current situation.

"You could go to the country manor near the coast – you know, the one where the Order members met with the Aurors who helped us out from the inside? No one's been there since, and it's really remote. You'd have all the privacy you need to relax and let this blow over."

"Well, I guess a little vacation wouldn't hurt. But you have to promise to come see us the minute you find out who told that…that wench!" said Hermione. With that said, she left the room and headed upstairs to pack, hoping the time alone with Sirius would successfully calm the rage that simmered inside her. They had been betrayed by someone close to them. Whoever it was, she was determined that they would pay for humiliating and slandering Sirius.

She and Sirius left soon afterward, sending out a few owls to inform the others that the "intervention" would be delayed for two weeks.

* * *

Ron's jaw dropped as he read the short letter that had been delivered by a plain tawny owl. "Harry! Harry, come here and read this!"

"Hold your broom. I have one more page, then I'm done with this stupid chapter!"

"Harry, put down the stupid homework and come read this! Hermione and Sirius are going on a spur-of-the-moment vacation to get away from some mess that blonde woman at the _Prophet_ started. Remus wants us to be at Grimmauld for dinner tonight to help him ferret out whoever caused the problem!"

"Ron if you're going to read it to me, why ask me to come look at it myself?" Harry remarked, sitting back down at his desk irritably. "Let me know when it's time to leave. I have to finish this write-up before tomorrow." Ron sheepishly agreed to remind him and put the note away to get started on his own homework.

* * *

Sirius had been to the manor a few times towards the end of the war. But with everything being as hectic as it had been then, he hardly remembered what it looked like. He had a vague recollection that it was three stories tall; the look might be Victorian. It was certainly old enough to be; that much he did remember. The manor and the surrounding land were close to Brighton, but not close enough to ruin the isolated and peaceful feeling visitors had when they were there. Hermione had been nothing short of bubbly when she first saw the house, and she insisted they spend their first few hours reacquainting Sirius with the layout of the house, a feat that ended up taking all day. But Sirius didn't mind in the least; any excuse for him to hold onto Hermione was worth the time.

For the sake of simplicity Hermione suggested they sleep in one of the smaller suites on the second floor, instead of the third floor which was basically a master suite on its own. The room was cozy and just as big as Sirius's at home. After a few quick flourishes of her wand to tidy the room, Hermione dragged Sirius down to the kitchen to keep her company while she cooked them something for their first night alone.

* * *

"Harry, Ron! Thanks for coming on short notice. I know you're both busy at school, but I'm going to need your help this weekend for something I have planned," Remus said, an odd smile overcoming his features – one that Harry remembered seeing in an old photo album full of the Marauders' school pictures.

"So what exactly did you have in mind? We picked up our own copy of the _Daily Prophet_ on the way over," Harry replied, irritated with the whole mess. "It was a madhouse at that newsstand, everyone was drooling over that gossiping dingbat's article. A few reporters tried to flag us down for an interview, but Ron just told 'em to piss off."

Remus chuckled, picturing the gangly Ron telling off the press. "Okay, this is my plan...."

* * *

Rita Skeeter couldn't believe her luck. If this tip turned out to be as good as the Sirius-Gronger one, it carried a potential ten times greater than her current story. So it was with great surprise that she entered the room on the top floor of the posh Muggle hotel in London and found herself immediately bound tightly with a classic _Incarcerous_ curse that wrapped her from shoulders to feet in a thin, solid rope. She was nearly knocked to the floor by the force of the spell, but luckily someone from across the room caught her magically and positioned her upright. She was about to scream a spell of her own, since her hand was conveniently resting on her wand inside her pocket, but before she could utter a word she heard a murmured "_Expelliarmus_" behind her and was instantly disarmed. Before she could scream in frustration, someone covered in a dark red cloak put a glass of what looked like tea up to her mouth and forced her to swallow the lukewarm contents. She sputtered and coughed and wondered what kind of poison the tea contained, hoping her death wouldn't too painful. Before she could finish the thought, she felt an irresistible wave of honesty flow over her, overcoming her normal shield of lies. She consciously rebelled against the feeling, unwilling to be so open, but she knew that it must have been Veritaserum in the tea. _Bloody hell_.

Her insides quaked as she felt herself floating, still upright, further into the room. She damn near exploded in fear and anger when she saw who waited for her in the small living room. Ron Weasley walked ahead of her and seated himself in one of the chairs across from Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, and – last but not least – Mary Jane Fareweather, the head of the Ministry's Press Relations department. Mrs. Fareweather made sure the _Daily Prophet, The Quibbler,_ and other such publications represented the British Ministry of Magic in the most dignified way possible. Also, she had been itching for any excuse to run Rita out of the newspaper business altogether. _Double bloody hell_.

Mrs. Fareweather smiled at Rita and said, "So, Miss Skeeter, I suppose you have an inkling of why this...meeting...has been arranged?" Rita grimaced as she nodded, knowing exactly where this was going. Who couldn't guess, with a Weasley and Mr. Potter in attendance?

"Good. This will make things so much easier, then. I hope you don't mind, but I'm recording this interview with my Quick Quotes Quill," Mrs. Fareweather said, barely able to conceal her enjoyment of this moment. "First we need to confirm what Misters Lupin, Weasley, and Potter have told me, then we can get into the dirty little details. Who was it who told you Sirius Black was involved with Hermione Granger?"

"Mrs. Molly Weasley," Rita replied, flinching when Ron stood up and began to hotly spew a lot of very crude words.

Mrs. Fareweather frowned at the interruption and said, "Mr. Weasley, I understand your dismay, but please control yourself. Now, Rita, why don't you share with us everything Mrs. Weasley said to you?"

* * *

It was an angry Ron who slammed open the front door to number twelve Grimmauld Place, followed by a weary Remus and Harry. Ron paced the kitchen while Harry and Remus sat quietly; they were all thinking about what to do next. "I can not believe her! My own mother! How could she hurt Hermione like that? How could she hurt _me _like that? She's out of her bloody mind, that's what! What do I say to my dad?" exclaimed Ron, finally falling into a seat across from them, defeated and confused, but most of all hurt.

"Ron, I think the best thing to do is talk to your father. Let's send him an owl and have him meet us here. If anyone is going to approach Molly, it should be Sirius and Hermione. But Arthur needs to be there as well. I'll send an owl off to him, and one to Sirius and Hermione also. Once they all arrive we'll talk this through and go ahead with the intervention. Mrs. Fareweather promised to take care of Rita, so Molly is our only concern, okay?"

* * *

Hermione giggled and picked up the bottle of Firewhisky before Sirius could touch it. "No more liquor for you, mister. I think you've finally drunk too much," replied Hermione, merely amused in her own current state of drunkenness.

"I'm serious! Let's just do it! I know a guy at the Ministry who performs spur-of-the-moment weddings. We'll get hitched, and then there's nothing that hag Molly can say!"

"Sirius, be _serious_! You just don't get married for something as ridiculous as Molly Weasley's personal campaign, or bad press about your personal life. Besides, wouldn't you want Remus there with you? And Harry and Ron and...."

Sirius interrupted her by getting up from his chair and sinking to his knees in front of her. Despite their drunken haze, it was clear that he was being serious now. "Hermione, I don't care how we do it as long as one day you make me the happiest man alive by saying 'I do'!" he said, taking her hand and letting her see the love in his eyes.

Suddenly Hermione felt the foggy, liquored-up feeling slip away to be replaced by roiling emotions that welled up and dripped slowly down her cheeks. Sirius's breath froze in his chest when he realized what her sudden silence might mean.

"Sirius...I...." Hermione started. She closed her mouth and took a deep breath before saying, "Ask me," ever so quietly.

Sirius paused while his own drunken haze faded away, wanting to be sure he wasn't dreaming. "Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"

* * *

**A/N: *Smiles Evilly* Please read and review!!! And just a reminder to all of those people who think this is rushed… remember back to the first chapter where I clearly stated that Hermione had been in love with him for quite a while.. And Sirius was as well, though he just wasn't aware of it until then… ;p****(Edited 11-10-08) (Now that all the editing is done... I'm going to write a new chapter! It should be up soon.... *HUGS*)**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13 - GETTING MARRIED**

* * *

Sirius's breath caught in his throat as he waited to hear Hermione's response. It was one of those moments that he wished he could see again, if only for a second to see the look on her face, even though she'd told him to ask her.

Hermione, sensing his thoughts, took his hand and helped his fingers trace the upward curve of her mouth, then brought them to her cheeks where a few tears leaked uncontrollably. Then she placed his hand over her breast, where he could feel the wild beating of her heart. "Sirius Black, I would love to marry you," she said simply. She squeaked in surprise when Sirius stood up and enveloped her in his arms. They both just held each other, both of them trying to savor the moment.

When Sirius finally stepped back a bit he kissed her sweetly on the lips and then asked, "So when and how do you want to get married? Do you want to plan a big wedding, or run off with me right now? I know a man at the Ministry who, for the right money, will perform spur-of-the-moment hand-fastings...."

"I want to get married tonight. Just the two of us. No reporters. No objections. I just want to marry you!" Hermione replied, smiling even more when Sirius moved quickly to the fireplace, just carefully enough, with hands outstretched, to make sure he didn't run into anything.

"Then give me a few moments to make some calls through the Floo, and then…we can get married!" he said, excitement punctuating every word. Hermione's own excitement started to build as Sirius confirmed plans to meet with the Ministry officiator in two hours and with Madam Malkin in twenty minutes. Being an old friend of the Marauders, Lily in particular, that lady agreed to keep the fact that she was opening her store in the middle of the night so they could buy hand-fasting robes "hush-hush". So without any further thought, both Hermione and Sirius left the old manor to get married in secret.

* * *

**We regret to inform those who are faithful readers of her column that Rita Skeeter is no longer employed by the _Daily Prophet_. Below is a letter explaining this decision that has been forced on us.**

**_I, Mrs. Mary Fareweather, head of the Ministry's Press Relations department, am writing to inform the public that Miss Skeeter was terminated from her post at the Prophet early this morning. It has come to the attention of my office that previously withheld allegations have been proved true, and therefore Miss Skeeter was arrested and questioned, with the use of Veritaserum, late last evening. Due to the pending trial, no further details about her charges will be released at this time. As for the future, the only thing that is not in doubt is her future as a reporter. She is henceforth banned—permanently—from working with any publication within Britain. Any publication that prints any of Miss Skeeter's work will face criminal charges. To all those people who have been harmed by Miss Skeeter's work, we apologize. It has been a painstaking process to bring this woman's bitter diatribes to an end. A special word of thanks goes out to those who helped us stop this woman's quill from blemishing the happiness of so many._**

**_Sincerely, Mary Fareweather - Ministry Press Relations_**

* * *

Madam Malkin couldn't help but beam at the happy couple as she whizzed through their robe fittings, promising she would make sure they left her shop on time. Sirius looked extremely handsome in his silky black and smoke-blue robes; Hermione looked even better. She refused to let Sirius come near her, so Madam Malkin set up a partition that repelled Sirius if he tried to walk around it to "feel" what Hermione was wearing, something he tried a few times only to land on his butt and receive a scolding for nearly ripping his new robes.

Hermione's robes were a mixture of creamy white and a shimmering ivory silk. She couldn't help but twirl a bit for the floating camera that Madam Malkin had insisted they use once they were dressed, assuring them they would regret not having such photos to show their family and friends since they were eloping. Sirius agreed readily, though he frowned briefly when Madam Malkin insisted on posing them so Sirius couldn't take advantage of his close proximity to Hermione.

"Besides," Madam Malkin said, "it wouldn't be proper for you to…to grope her before you're officially married!" Hermione blushed as she quickly followed Madam Malkin's instructions on how to stand and face the camera. After ten minutes of posing every which-way they were told, Sirius insisted they needed to leave so as not to miss their appointment with the Ministry official. Hermione grabbed his hand and pulled him out the back door into the alley, where Sirius Apparated them both to the Ministry of Magic.

* * *

Louis Draggner, who was one of the oldest marital officiators at the Ministry of Magic, met Hermione and Sirius immediately upon their arrival in the Atrium. He was also one of the few who could be bribed to perform private ceremonies in the middle of the night.

"Well, present the payment for me services and we can get on with this business. I'm getting too old to be up so late," he said rather grouchily, holding out his hand for the money. Hermione made a mental note to bottle this memory, not only for its significance but also for the fact that the man hadn't even bothered to dress up—unless you counted fluffy slippers and a worn-looking puke-green dress robe over faded pajamas.

Sirius and Hermione held hands as they waited for the officiator to count the large bag of Galleons. Finally satisfied, he put the bag into his pocket and faced them both. "Okay, then. Do you want me to do this the long and proper way, or do you want to make it right quick-like?" Mr. Draggner asked, his voice bored yet impatient.

Sirius squeezed Hermione's hand and replied, "Right quick-like works for us."

Hermione smiled as best she could, resisting the urge to laugh at the man who was about to marry them. "Yes, quick is just fine, Mr. Draggner. Thank you for agreeing to do this at such short notice—"

"Yes, yes, you're welcome, missy. Now, let's begin," Mr. Draggner said, interrupting her. Sirius grinned and Hermione giggled as the officiator instructed them to stand facing each other. Next he grabbed Sirius's left hand and placed Hermione's right on top of it, then Sirius's right hand, and finally Hermione's left hand. He placed the tip of his wand on top of their hands, and Hermione gasped as she felt the magic flow over them until their hands were completely covered in a misty, bright-blue light. "Now repeat after me, please. Do you, Hermione Granger, accept this wizard as your husband for life, until death parts you?"

Hermione fought the urge to cry as she said, "Yes. I, Hermione Granger, take this wizard as my husband for life, until death parts us." She smiled through the tears building in her eyes, as the misty blue light flashed brightly for a moment, sealing her promise.

"Do you, Sirius Black, accept this witch as your wife for life, until death parts you?" Mr. Draggner said, unable to keep the bored impatience out of his voice.

Sirius's lip trembled with his own emotions as he replied, "Yes. I, Sirius Black, take this witch as my wife, until death parts us."

Mr. Draggner held tightly to his wand as it flashed again, the power of the sealing briefly making it hard to hold. When the flash faded the misty blue light around their hands pulsed, different colors flashing briefly as the hand-fasting bonded them to each other. With a final bright white flash, the light faded.

"It is my pleasure to pronounce you husband and wife. May the light that binds you never fade. You may kiss your witch," Mr. Draggner said. With no further ado he pocketed his wand and left them there facing each other, not daring to breathe lest the moment end.

When they heard one of the Floos whoosh upon Mr. Draggner's exit, Sirius pulled Hermione towards him. With his hands resting smoothly against her cheeks, he kissed her slowly. Their lips tingled with love as they sealed their bond. Not even Hermione noticed the wind that swept around them, just like during their first kiss. When they finally pulled away from each other, gasping for breath, Sirius gathered her close and Apparated them both back to the old manor.

* * *

Molly was dusting the ash from her robes when Remus walked into the kitchen and halted in his steps. "Wha—this is a surprise. What brings you to Grimmauld this morning?" he asked cautiously. He had just been replying to owls, arranging the intervention for the following weekend.

"I've come by to speak with Hermione. Is she here?" Molly asked, looking behind Remus but not moving to search the house like she wanted to.

"No, I'm sorry, she's not home. Actually she isn't expected back until this weekend. I guess it's good you came by, though. I was just about to owl you. Harry and Ron are planning on coming home for the weekend and they wanted me to gather everyone together for a dinner. I'm guessing they're missing the lot of us," Remus replied with the most convincing smile he could conjure.

"If Hermione isn't home, where is she?" Molly asked, not at all fooled by Remus's failed attempt to change the subject.

"That's not for me to tell you, Molly. She's away for the week to get some fresh air. After the news articles she decided she wanted to go somewhere else while things…settled down. But like I said, she'll be home for the dinner I'm arranging. Can you and Arthur make it? Fred already owled that he and George will be there. Even Charlie, Kingsley, Poppy, and Minerva accepted."

"Remus, where is Sirius?" Molly asked, her voice sounding colder than he had ever heard it.

Remus looked her in the eye, his face a bit stony, and replied stiffly, "It's none of your business where he is either, Molly."

Molly glared and him for a moment before turning swiftly away, then threw some Floo powder into the fireplace and left. Remus walked forward and sank into a chair, wishing that the intervention had already happened.

* * *

Molly didn't even bother to brush the ash from her robes as she emerged from yet another fireplace. Two hours had passed since she'd left Grimmauld, but she hadn't had any luck finding Hermione and Sirius. She knew that the best places to check were the Order's safe houses. As she entered the kitchen at the Manor House that she knew to be near the southern coast, she halted as she noticed how clean it was compared to everywhere else she had checked.

Hearing footsteps from the next room, she hurried over to the walk-in pantry and slipped inside. She closed the door as quietly as possible and cast a silent revealing spell that allowed her to see who was in the house. She frowned as she watched Sirius walk into the kitchen with a laughing Hermione right behind him.

"Sirius, there's no way they'd let us keep this place. What if some kind of emergency came up and they needed the Manor for a safe house again?"

"Hermione, if another war started and they needed to use it as a safe house, it would still be a perfect safe house. There are ten bedrooms on the second floor and unless you're planning on having ten kids, we'll have plenty of rooms. If we only have five kids we can put bunk beds in the other rooms—"

"Ten kids! You've got to be joking. I'm a woman, not a baby machine, you know! Two maybe, three at the most. That's my limit!" Hermione said, smacking Sirius lightly on the arm. She went to the fridge and started to pull out ingredients for supper.

"Oh, come on, Hermione, surely you want more than three kids! Think of all the schoolbooks you'd get to buy."

"Ha ha, very funny," she replied, smirking as she peeked at the chicken baking in the oven and proceeded to put some veggies on to steam. "Sirius, can you get me the potatoes from the pantry?" she asked him, her back to the pantry as she waved her wand lazily over the veggies, stirring them around to make sure they were being cooked all the way through.

Molly gasped as she watched him feel his way towards the door. She was just crouching down in the opposite corner when he entered and reached for the potatoes that he knew were on the left side. Molly didn't dare take a breath as Sirius picked up the bag of potatoes and carefully shut the door. He laid them out on the counter, where he knew Hermione had placed a cutting board.

Molly's sigh of relief was interrupted by Hermione saying, "So about our conversation this morning…when do you think we should tell everyone we got married? I know we need to wait until after the dinner party, but how long afterwards? I wouldn't want anyone to be upset that we failed to tell them sooner."

"Hermione, you don't need to worry about what they think. Besides, I happen to think most everyone will be happy for us. If it makes them feel better, they're more than welcome to throw us a big party and give us a bunch of wedding presents." Sirius smiled when he heard her giggle.

As Hermione put the veggies in the serving dishes she retorted, "Speaking of gifts and things, when are we going to get our rings? I don't want anything really big, and nothing yellow-gold."

"How about we stop off in Muggle London before dinner on Saturday and find the perfect rings?" Sirius suggested. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling her neck.

"Sounds like a date," she said, smiling as she pulled away from him and went to look in the cabinet. "Sirius, there isn't any wine. Would you be okay getting the chicken out of the oven while I Apparate to town and buy some for dinner? My baked chicken always tastes better with a nice red."

"Sure. You said yourself that I've mastered my placement charm. Just tap my wand for me where you want it placed," he replied, holding his wand out to her. She tapped his wand onto the thick wooden potholder and handed it back.

"Okay, I should be back in ten to fifteen minutes, and the chicken will be done in five," Hermione said. She pecked a quick kiss on his cheek and exited out the French doors that led to a large back porch. Sirius whistled to himself as he felt his way around the kitchen, getting silverware and dishes ready for the table. While he was absorbed in his task, Molly crept out of the pantry and slipped out the same doors that Hermione had moments before.

* * *

Hermione looked around after she Apparated into the alley next to the general store. Satisfied that no one had seen her, she left the alley and entered the store to buy the perfect wine for her husband. She smiled when she found what she was looking for. Humming happily, she joined the small line and waited her turn.

* * *

Molly had visited the Manor before, so she knew there was only one store Hermione could have gone to. She peered into the shop and spotted Hermione paying for a bottle of wine. Knowing she would only be in there for a moment, Molly hurried back into the alley and hid herself around the back corner, wand in hand. When Hermione walked into the alley and looked around to make sure she was alone, Molly raised her wand and yelled _Obliviate_!"

* * *

**A/N: Whew… finally an update for all of you! Sorry it was a bit shorter than usual…but the important thing is that it's an update! Sorry to leave you on such a cliffhanger…but not really lol. *Hugs* Please read and review!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 – What Now? **_**Part One**_

* * *

Sirius paced the room for thirty minutes before he let his instincts take over. _I'll Floo Remus – he won't mind checking to make sure she's okay for me,_ he thought. Once again he was faced with hating his lack of sight. Mere seconds after he Floo-called, Remus showed up and listened as Sirius told him where Hermione had gone. Sirius yelled a quick word of thanks as Remus Disapparated to the village to check the shop and see what was taking Hermione so long. It was only ten minutes later when Sirius heard the loud pop announcing Remus's return.

"Sirius, I checked the store and they said she'd left twenty minutes ago after purchasing the wine. One of the clerks thought they saw her go into the alley, but they didn't pay it any mind. Where else would she have gone?" Remus asked, concern and panic overtaking him as well now.

"I…Remus, I don't know where she would have gone. I don't think she would have gotten cold feet so late and left – but she could have. I mean, she's missing and I can't even help to find her. Why would she want to stay with me?" Sirius railed, his words rushed and rambling.

Remus reached for Sirius and shook him gently. "Sirius, calm down and tell me what's going on. Did you two have a fight or something? Why would she leave you without a word?"

Sirius took a deep breath and groped for the chair near him and sank into it. "We were going to announce it when we got back. We got married last night, Moony. I thought everything was fine, but I'm afraid if something didn't happen to her, maybe she panicked and just...left."

"Sirius, let's concentrate on making sure she's okay. There's no point in imagining something like that. I'm going to Floo Harry and Ron; they'll help me start looking around for her. I'll pop back to Grimmauld Place and grab those bags of Protean-charmed coins; that way if she shows up back here, you can let us know."

"Remus, please hurry. If I'm wrong, then she could be in some kind of trouble. I don't know what I'd do without her." Sirius nearly started to tear up just thinking about all the possibilities. "Oh, and Remus – please don't tell Harry and Ron we got married. Let's keep it between us until we find out what's going on."

Remus clapped him on the shoulder and left to get the coins and gather Harry and Ron for a search.

* * *

Molly put the finishing touches on the letter, happy that the quill she had charmed turned out the perfect writing style – exactly like Hermione's. After the letter was complete, she tied it to the leg of the express owl that had been waiting ten minutes already and sent it on its way. With that errand done, she looked at Hermione, who was currently asleep on the couch in the hotel room. When Molly had Obliviated Hermione, she had quickly followed up by pouring a powerful sleeping draught down her throat while her eyes still had a glazed look, preventing her from questioning anything until they reached Molly's planned destination.

Paris, France.

Molly had it all worked out. As soon as Hermione awoke, she would make sure her plan succeeded.

* * *

Remus had just arrived with a worried Harry and Ron when the owl tapped on the window. Before Harry and Ron could even comment on the elopement, Remus let the owl in and confirmed that it was from Hermione. Sirius asked Harry and Ron to give him and Remus a moment, promising to holler for them if they were needed. They exchanged concerned looks with Remus and headed outside to wait. "Read it out to me, Remus, please," said Sirius ever so quietly, almost faint with fear.

Remus looked at Sirius as he sat down across from him. Clearing his throat, he read the letter out loud, his voice starting to waver a bit as its meaning became clear to all of them.

_Sirius,_

_I really don't know what to say except I'm sorry. There I was, buying wine for dinner, when everything kind of hit me. We were married, and only moments before we'd been talking about having children, like it was nothing that serious. But I'm only nineteen, and I can't have children just yet. I want to continue my education…I want to live a little before I settle down. I'm so very sorry to do this to you. I still care for you deeply, I love you. But you must admit it will be better for me to go to university and start a career before I settle down. I would only grow to resent you if I missed out on all of it. So for the sake of the love we share, please respect my decision even if you can't forgive me for it. I will be on the continent, so at least the distance between us will help us move on. I do hope you move on; there's someone out there for you who will be ready as I cannot be. I'm sorry._

_Hermione_

Sirius's face fell as he listened. He heard the words, but he didn't want to believe them. _Hermione's not the type to get scared and just run away_, he thought to himself, hardly breathing. Remus and Sirius just sat there for a while, both of them thinking about Hermione and wondering what would happen now. It was only after Harry quietly knocked on the door that Remus went outside to explain what he could. Keeping his word, Remus only told them part of the truth. He explained that Hermione had broken things off with Sirius and decided to attend university abroad. After they quietly left, Remus went back inside to find Sirius sitting still, his sightless eyes staring at nothing. "Is there anything I can do for you, Sirius?" Remus asked him hesitantly.

"Help me get home. I want to leave this place," Sirius answered stiffly. Remus grabbed hold of his arm and together they Apparated away from the manor that held the last good memories, and the worst, of Sirius and Hermione.

* * *

When Hermione woke up she looked around, her head spinning, to see a strange room. She started when she turned to see Molly Weasley sitting across from her and addressing her. "Hermione, dear, you're awake finally. How are you feeling, dear? Can I get you anything? Something to eat or drink? I'm sure you could do with some nourishment after your ordeal…."

Hermione stared at her blankly before asking the obvious. "What happened to me? Where are we, Mrs. Weasley? Where are Harry and Ron?"

Mrs. Weasley fixed a worried look on her face and walked over and put her arm around Hermione, who was starting to panic. "Calm down, Hermione. You just had a little accident. Harry and Ron are at the Auror Academy, of course. You're in France, dear. Don't you remember anything? What's the last thing you remember?" Molly asked, her worry real, wondering how well she'd cast the spell.

Hermione's brow creased as she tried to think what the last thing was that she could remember. "The last thing I remember is our graduation from Hogwarts and the end of the war. I think I went to some sort of party, but I…the details…they escape me," she said. She started to cry quietly, wondering what had happened to her.

"Hermione, that was months ago. You attended an end of school party with the boys at Grimmauld Place. Since then you've been working on potions while you decided where you wanted to go to school. You arrived here a few days ago, after you decided to go to medi-wizard school in Paris. As I understand it, the maid found you unconscious. From the look of things you were trying your hand at some of the potions that were going to be in your first few lessons, and the cauldron exploded and knocked you unconscious, dear. The maid Flooed me right away since I was listed on the room bill as one of your emergency contacts, and I helped them sort out the mess after the Healer confirmed you were unconscious but would be fine. I must admit I was nearly ready to drag the Healer back since you've been asleep for twenty-four hours."

Hermione quietly sniffled, wondering what could have come over her. She believed herself very capable at potions and had never made such a mistake. And the fact that there were several months of her life that she couldn't remember concerned her greatly. "I wonder if I'll get my memories back – that worries me. Are you sure the Healer said I'd be fine? I must have been hurt badly if I can't remember the last few months," Hermione said.

"I'll certainly owl the Healer and ask him, but if you ask me a bit of routine ought to set things right again. If you think you're up to it, the Headmistress owled and said your dorm room was finally ready. In fact, I've taken the liberty of sending your things on. You can start your classes tomorrow," Molly said, pulling the copy of Hermione's school schedule closer for her to look at. Sure enough, Hermione picked up the letter and read her schedule aloud, her worry fading with the excitement of the classes she was going to take.

**_Monday: 10 am – 2pm/History of Medi-Wizardry_**

**_Tuesday: 9 am – 1 pm/Potions 101 * 2:30 pm – 4:30 pm/Herbology 101_**

**_Wednesday: 10 am – 2pm/Basics of Physiology_**

**_Thursday: 9am – 1pm/Psychology 101 * 2:30pm – 4:30pm/Patient Care and Protocol_**

**_Friday: 10 am – 2pm/Magical Diagnosis_**

**_2_****_nd_****_ and 4_****_th_****_ Saturday of every month: Interning and Observation at Hôpital de Pitié (Mercy Hospital)_**

Hermione smiled for the first time that night as she finished reading her schedule and asked to see her books, promising not to work on potions again until she was actually in class. Before she left to go to her new dorm room, Hermione asked for the address where Ron and Harry were training. Molly told her that at the moment they were doing some intensive training where there was a communication black-out for all friends and family. She hurried to explain that this was common for such training and assured Hermione that she would get word to the boys to write her as soon as they were free to. Hermione seemed to think it was odd, but thanked Mrs. Weasley.

* * *

That night, after helping Hermione settle into her dorm room, Molly pulled out the quill again to write another letter before heading home. This one was to Harry and Ron.

_Dear Harry and Ron,_

_I guess by now you might have heard that I'm away at school. I do hope you're not angry with me for breaking things off with Sirius, but it was just something I felt I had to do. I would never have forgiven myself if I'd resented him later on for not continuing my education. I'm not going to tell you where I am, 'cause I think I need some time and space to myself. Please forgive me; I know this might hurt or confuse you, my two best friends. I pray you understand and accept my request for a bit of distance while I move on with things. I'm happily settled into my new dorm, and I start my classes in the morning. I promise to write you soon. I ask that you please just not mention the thing between Sirius and me. Ever. If you're willing to promise me this, please send a reply with this owl. He'll be able to find me here. Sorry for any worry or upset I've caused you. I hope your Auror Training is going well._

_Yours, Hermione_

Satisfied that this letter would keep the boys from overreacting, Molly sent the letter by another express owl and then returned home for a very late supper.

* * *

Over the next few days Remus took off work and stayed close to Sirius. Sirius hardly spoke a word to Remus, instead throwing himself into a new routine with a vengeance. He started to learn how to clean and cook for himself, which was a very hard thing for someone who was blind. Anything, he thought, to keep thoughts of Hermione at bay. Remus had dared to speak her name once and got the door slammed in his face for it. After accepting that Sirius needed time, Remus kept a close eye on him while trying not to be obvious about it. By the end of the week Remus was forced to go back to work when Sirius yelled at him, exclaiming, "I'm not a bloody infant. She left me – so what? Why don't you go back to work and leave me the bloody hell alone!"

Remus felt defeated and extremely angry. He resolved to spend his spare time figuring out which school Hermione was at so he could visit her. Yes, she and Sirius had married a bit too soon, but something about the way she'd left Sirius did not sit well with Remus.

* * *

Hermione, meanwhile, threw herself into her new studies with wild abandon. She made several new friends; including her dorm mate Elizabeth Andrews, an American witch who had graduated from the Salem Witch's Institute the year before. Hermione was so caught up in her new life that she hardly wondered why her memories hadn't returned yet. From the bit of research she'd done in her spare time, she found that amnesia was not uncommon in such potions accidents. Considering some of the gruesome effects that could have taken place, she considered amnesia an acceptable side effect. As school life grew to be the norm again, Hermione found herself living a whole new life.

It was only once in a while when she would wake up with a cold sweat that she wondered what she could possible have forgotten that made her feel so upset. Promising herself to write to Harry and Ron soon, she went back to sleep. Days turned into weeks, weeks into months…

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this update… Part two of this chapter will be up soon. Please remember to read and review! *Hugs***


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 – What Now? Part Two**

* * *

Hermione sat up straight and picked up her quill as Professor Buble of her Magical Diagnosis class entered the room. Ms. Buble waved her wand in two quick movements; the first closed the pair of ornate double doors behind her, and the second displayed the day's lesson plan on the chalkboard.

_Mid-term Exam Project: Personal Medical History_

Hermione went to work copying down the notes on the board, as they were all expected to do. She was excited that they were finally reaching the mid-term project she'd heard about, though she knew it was going to be a very challenging feat to finish, even for her. When she was done copying she laid her quill down and looked up to find Ms. Buble waiting for a few others to finish copying their notes on the project.

After the last person put down their quill, Ms. Buble left her raised seat and approached the first person in the front row. As she began to speak she waved her wand over the person's head as she had demonstrated before, and a rather large pile of papers appeared in front of the girl. "You will all remember that every spell that is cast on you, every potion you have ever taken for some illness or condition, leaves a lingering mark on your magic and your body."

She indicated the stack of papers that had appeared. "This is Ms. Leedan's personal medical history. Some of you will have a larger file, some smaller. The point of this project is to properly catalogue your medical history and point out any side effects you might expect from the lingering magic of all your treatments. This project will be due just before the holiday break, so that leaves you with three and a half weeks to complete it. It counts for fifty percent of your grade for the entire year, so make sure you do a good job of it. I will come to each of you and provide your history as I've done for Ms. Leedan. Once you have received your papers, you may leave so you can start on your projects. Good luck," she said, already casting the history diagnosis spell on the next girl.

Within a few minutes Hermione had received her medical history and left with her friend and dorm mate Elizabeth so they could go back to their dorm and get started on their projects.

* * *

Sirius took a bite of his food, but he wasn't concentrating, and before the pasta could reach his mouth the food fell off his fork and into his lap. Another person would have picked up their napkin and cleaned their lap, but Sirius couldn't. He threw his fork down onto the small table in front of the couch and felt around in his lap for the food. After he dropped it back onto the plate he felt around roughly for his napkin, only to knock over the glass of water next to his plate. With an angry shout he hefted his plate at the mantle in front of him and stomped off to the bathroom to shower and change. As he carelessly tore off his clothes, his thoughts drifted once again to the cause of all his sadness and anger.

_Hermione._

He carefully stepped into the shower and started to apply soap as his thoughts went over everything that had happened in the last months. Losing Hermione had changed him far more than becoming blinded had. Once, a few weeks back, Remus had tentatively suggested that Sirius should go look for Hermione; at least he could get some closure from speaking to her, which he couldn't get from her letter. Sirius hadn't spoken to him since. He had, however, overheard Remus, Harry, and Ron discussing the letter and everything that had happened. He knew they thought something was "off" about the way Hermione had left things. Had he been in his right mind, Sirius too would have questioned the situation. But his broken heart ruled his world at the moment, so he refused to let any hope in, even if a small, unacknowledged part of him wanted to hope.

After he showered he put on a pair of jeans and a random tee-shirt from his closet. He sat back down and picked up a clean fork and carefully felt for the new plate of food he knew would be there. His house-elf had been replacing his food a lot lately.

* * *

Molly smiled as she read the newest letters from Hermione to Harry and Ron. Nothing in them gave her any worries over the situation. From the sound of things, Hermione was about to start several projects before midterms_. Good, not a single word about her memory_, Molly thought happily. After reading them through a few more times to make sure, Molly resealed the letters and sent them on to Harry and Ron. _No one suspects a thing about me checking the letters first; this is working out perfectly! Now all I have to do is figure out a way to help Ron and Hermione move things along a bit. An engagement over the holidays would be just the ticket!_ she thought. She started to hum as she fixed dinner for Arthur.

* * *

Hermione and Elizabeth walked into their room and set their histories on the table and pulled out extra pieces of parchment along with ink and their _Magical Medical Reference Encyclopedia_. Hermione's first few pages were easy enough for her to work on, since there were a large number of spells that the students had cast on themselves and each other since the start of the year. It was when she reached the page dated around the time she'd experimented with her potions before starting her classes that she paused. Her eyes widened and she rubbed them for a moment to make sure she was seeing right. There they were – four entries she couldn't understand.

"Elizabeth! Look at this. Am I reading it right? It can't be! Who would do this – how did _that_ happen? I was so caught up, didn't even realize this month – what am I going to do?" Hermione screeched, panic overtaking her as the words she was reading started to sink in.

"Hermione, what are you yelling about? What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked. She ran around the large worktable and picked up the piece of parchment Hermione seemed to be screaming about. Elizabeth scanned the page, pausing when she reached the four entries she immediately knew were the cause of Hermione's panic, and her own eyes widened.

_**#546-Bodily Change/Virginity Breached**_

_**#547-Bodily Change/Pregnancy Conceived **_

_#548-Potion Applied/Hair Altering Solution: Sleakeazy's_

_**#549-Spell/Obliviate**_

_**#550-Potion Ingested/Level 3 Sleeping Draught**_

"Oh, no, Hermione. What happened to you?" she exclaimed, looking up into Hermione's pained face. Elizabeth wondered what they were going to do – what Hermione was going to do. Without answering, Hermione ran out the door, tears falling down her face. She ran all the way to the Headmistress's office so she could Floo back to London as soon as possible.

* * *

Remus sighed as he raised his hand to quiet Harry and Ron's voices. "Both of you please keep it down. Do you want Sirius to overhear us? I've told you again and again that the only schools that would accept students after start of term have refused to release the names of their enrolled students. There's nothing we can do until she either states where she is in France or comes home. That's it!"

"Remus, Hermione wouldn't leave us hanging like this! Her letters always have a bit of weirdness to them, like they've been altered to NOT say where she is! Surely you can get one of those French Auror's to look into it?" Ron demanded, his face as angry and frustrated as Harry's.

"With the letters she's sent, all they'd tell us is that in their eyes there isn't a shred of anything suspicious about them. Only those of us who know Hermione best realize what's so different about her letters," Remus shot back.

"Remus, we aren't trying to imply that you're doing a bad job of finding her. We're just so worried about her…" Harry replied quietly, sitting back in his chair and staring at his hands.

Before he could reply, Remus heard the sound of the Floo in the next room. "Who could that be?" he said, getting up to go check. Harry and Ron followed behind him. As soon as they all entered the room they froze. There was Hermione, covered in ash with tears flowing freely down her face. Her hair had a wild, wind-blown look about it, and her eyes expressed her pain and confusion for all to see. With a sigh of relief at seeing her two best friends, she cried out and ran forward and threw herself into their arms.

They all stood there, not saying a word, as Hermione cried and held onto her best friends. Remus, Harry, and Ron looked at each other as she shook with sobs. When she finally felt able to speak, she pulled back from them and sank into one of the couches. "I didn't know where else to go…I—I need your help. Something's happened and I don't even know how. I just _can't_ remember!" she exclaimed, beginning to cry all over again. Remus, Harry, and Ron all sat down, with Harry and Ron on either side of Hermione.

"Hermione, what's wrong? What happened?" Remus asked quietly from the seat across from her.

Taking a deep breath and wiping her tears on her sleeve, Hermione replied, "I got my medical history today for school. It was a project we had; we were supposed to examine our entire medical history and write a detailed report on it; explaining the possible side effects due to lingering magic from every spell or potion. Mine had four entries in it around the time I started school – here, take it and read for yourselves," she said, sniffling as she handed over the crumpled parchment she'd hastily shoved into her pocket when she left her dorm.

Remus reached for the parchment and smoothed it out. His eyes widened as he read the entries halfway down the page. Suddenly everything clicked into place. _Molly. Molly is responsible for this! She came looking for Hermione and Sirius that day – this is why things seemed so fishy when it looked like Hermione had gotten cold feet and just up and left,_ he thought frantically. "That wench!" Remus growled, jumping to his feet. He paced the room while Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked on, confused and worried. Hermione was about to ask Remus what he knew about this when they heard a noise. Sirius had come into the room.

* * *

Sirius was sipping at another bottle of Firewhisky when he heard Remus yell from downstairs. Wondering what was going on, Sirius put the bottle down and felt his way to the door and down the stairs. When he reached the sitting room he called out, "Remus? Are you in here? What was all the yelling about?"

For the first time Hermione's mind was distracted from her plight. "Sirius? Why are asking if Remus is here? He's right there in front of you."

Harry and Ron's heads swirled around and they gaped at Hermione. Remus put his face in his hands and Sirius replied, "What the bloody hell are you on about? For that matter, why are you even _here_?"

Hermione recoiled like she'd been hit, not understanding why Sirius sounded so angry at her. Before she could reply, Remus stepped forward and placed his hand on Sirius's arm. "Sirius, sit down. We need to talk. We _all_ need to talk."

"No. I'm not going to stay in the room with her. Not bloody likely!" Sirius said, trying to turn around and head back up the stairs.

Remus gripped his arm and practically pushed him into the nearest chair, across from Hermione. "You're going to sit down and hear Hermione and me out, Sirius. If you value your friendship with anyone in this room, you'll listen first, before you go storming off."

Sirius scowled and sat back in the chair, folding his arms and facing in the direction of Remus's voice. "Fine. Get on with it, then."

Remus sat down in the chair and cleared his throat, wondering where to start. "First off, while I talk, I need you all to just listen. A lot has happened and there are going to be a lot of questions. Sirius, Hermione appeared here via Floo just now, crying because of her medical history she received today as part of her new schooling. The parchment stated that the day she…left…she was pregnant – and she was Obliviated."

"What? Pregnant?" Harry yelled, looking at Remus as if it couldn't possible be true.

"You did this? How are you still alive? You swore with a Wizard's oath!" Ron yelled at Sirius, only sitting back down when Remus stood up between them.

"Sit down, Ron, and take a look at Sirius's face. Is that the face of someone who would Obliviate his pregnant wife?" Remus screamed over the others.

This time it was Hermione who yelled. "Wife! What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

Remus thundered, "Quiet, all of you! We can't work on this problem if you all keep shouting!" When they all reluctantly sat down again, Remus looked at Hermione. "Hermione, the parchment said you were Obliviated. What's the last thing you remember?"

Hermione looked at Sirius and her two best friends before facing Remus and answering. "I remember Graduation day from Hogwarts. I remember a few moments from some party we had afterwards, after that nothing. Molly told me I was in my hotel room practicing potions from my school list when the cauldron exploded and I was knocked unconscious. I came to, she explained that to me, and helped me to my new dorm room. Since then I've been so busy with my new classes that I never realized…I should have known…" she said, her voice breaking as she started to cry again. _What kind of moron doesn't even realize they've missed their cycle?_ she thought, furious with herself. Stifling her cries, Hermione looked at them and asked quietly, "What really happened to me?"

Remus pulled out his wand and conjured a handkerchief. He handed it over to her as he answered. "I'll start at the beginning, so you understand everything. At the graduation party you got sloshed, and as Harry and I tucked you into bed early that night you made a comment about your feelings for Sirius. A few days later the Order was out in force to capture the last Death Eaters; it was during that battle that Sirius was hit with a curse and blinded – permanently. After he left St. Mungo's, you volunteered to help him adjust to life being blind when Harry and Ron left for the Auror Academy. At that point you hadn't decided what schooling you were going to pursue, and you blamed yourself for Sirius being blinded since he'd jumped in front of the spell that was aimed at you.

"Over the next few months you both grew close and then you went out on your first date. Not long afterward, Rita Skeeter started hounding the two of you with a lot of false information and slander. Molly was responsible for that; she'd been trying to get you and Ron together – maybe you remember that much," Remus said, taking a breath and looking at all of them to make sure they were still following him.

"After the articles started getting out of control you and Sirius decided to get away, and so you did just that. You went to one of the hideouts the Order had used during the war. While you were there you got married, and obviously on your honeymoon you became pregnant. What you both don't know is that the next day, the day all this trouble happened, Molly had been here looking for you. She left in a hurry and I'm willing to bet my life that it was she who Obliviated you, Hermione…all in an effort to get you away from Sirius and put you with Ron," Remus explained. He halted his pacing and took his seat again.

Everyone was quiet as they thought everything over. Sirius felt frozen. He didn't know if he should be happy, furious, or sad. _Hermione didn't leave me – I'm going to be a father – Molly did this – Hermione doesn't remember any of it – what will happen now?_ he thought, his mind flashing in so many directions that he could barely remember to breathe.

Hermione, meanwhile, was no longer crying. She was…shocked…to put it mildly. So much had happened in those lost months. She just couldn't believe it. But she knew from the looks on the others' faces that it was all real. She was pregnant. She was married to Sirius Black. And she didn't remember any of it because Molly Weasley had Obliviated her. "Someone Floo Mr. Weasley, right now," Hermione said stiffly, breaking the awkward silence that had descended on the room.

Harry looked at her with a weary face. "Why do you want us to Floo Arthur?"

"Because I want him to hear all of this before I have her arrested!" Hermione replied.

* * *

**A/N: Wow. How did you like **_**that**_** update? Lol. More to come soon and please remember to read and review!!! *HUGS***


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 – Remember Me, Remember Us**

* * *

Arthur sat quietly while he digested everything Hermione and Remus had told him. He refused to look up from his lap; he felt as if he couldn't face them. _Molly, was it me who let you down?_ he thought. Looking back at how it all started—the breech with Percy, his death—Arthur was sure there was something he could have done to prevent all of it. Braving a look at Hermione's stony features, he said quietly, "Hermione, I can't even begin to say how sorry I am for your troubles. This is my fault. I should have made sure Molly was okay after Percy died…I should have made sure my family repaired everything between us before he died."

"Mr. Weasley, this is not your fault. We all didn't pay much attention to what we thought was regular grieving. Some people just lose it a bit after things like what happened with Percy. The important thing now is that we make sure she truly understands what she's done—and from what I can tell, having her arrested is the only way to reach her. I promise that if you agree to this, I'll campaign for her to be let off lightly. She needs mandatory counseling, not jail time," Hermione said, her sympathy for Arthur's plight measured in every word.

"Yes, you're right that extreme measures are necessary in this situation. I just truly regret that it's come to this. Bo Brighton of the Magical Law Enforcement department owes me a favor; I think I'll go to him about this. He'll make sure to keep everything as discreet as possible, but I have no idea how we'll keep this out of the _Prophet_," he said, fearing for his family's peace of mind.

Arthur felt like crying. Hermione was offering to help them, to ease the burden of the coming days despite the life-altering pain Molly had caused her. "Hermione, it's incredibly decent of you to offer to help us, given the situation. Please remember that if there's anything I can do for you, at any time, I'm here to help. Again, I'm sorry for all this."

With a forlorn look at Hermione, Arthur and Remus headed to the Ministry of Magic to talk with Bo Brighton before going back to the Burrow to confront Molly Weasley.

* * *

Hermione was reaching for the Floo powder in the sitting room when she was startled by an aggrieved voice.

"Hermione, please don't go," Sirius said, having heard her trying to leave.

Hermione looked down at her feet, not willing to turn around and look him in the face. Yes, he'd been blinded for many months now, but it felt so new to her. "Sirius, I have to go. I have class tomorrow. I need to think about things."

"Can't we at least talk? I…can't imagine how hard this is for you. And I don't want to cause you any more pain then you've already suffered, but we really need to discuss everything. _I_ really need to discuss it. I've missed you—I thought I'd lost you," he whispered ever so softly.

Hermione turned around and faced him. She forced back tears when she saw the blank stare that seemed to focus next to her. "Sirius, I'm sorry for you too—and you're right, you can't imagine what this feels like. It's like waking up from a coma, almost, only to discover that the world around you is different, that you're missing a large chunk of your life. I don't remember loving you. I don't remember marrying you. All I recall is a schoolgirl crush; fantasies of a life I never dreamed could be real," she replied. She stepped closer to him and grasped his hand, wanting him to know she wasn't exactly pulling away.

"Hermione, I don't know if I could take you leaving me again. Please, stay," Sirius, pleaded, pulling her toward him. He wrapped her fiercely in his arms and buried his face in her hair.

She didn't know what to do or say for a few moments. She stood there thinking while he held her. _He really does love me. I just wish I could remember how I felt about him. _Finally finding her voice, she slowly pulled away from him and grasped his hands between them. "Sirius, this is so hard, but please understand that I need time. From what little bit of time I've had, I know I want to keep this baby. I know you're the father and I would never dream of cutting you out of his…or her…life. What happened to us is horrible. But will you at least agree to give me some time to myself? I need to settle things in France, and I need to decide where I want to go from here."

Sirius pulled his hands away and cupped her face gently. Hermione froze as he drew her toward him. The moment their lips touched she stopped breathing. Sirius kissed her passionately, putting every bit of emotion he felt for her into the kiss. He wanted to show her just how much he loved her. When he pulled his lips away a mere inch, he whispered, "Take all the time you need, but remember _this_ kiss. Remember _me_. I'm going to wait for you to find me again, Hermione." He leaned up and kissed her forehead ever so lightly before turning away and heading back upstairs.

It was several minutes later when a stunned Hermione finally Flooed back to France.

* * *

Arthur took a deep breath as he stepped through the doorway, Remus and Mr. Brighton right behind him. Molly looked up, about to greet him, when she noticed he wasn't alone. "Remus, what a surprise. And It's Mr. Brighton, isn't it?" she said, coming forward and shaking Bo's hand. "You're all just in time for dinner. Luckily I have plenty for all of us. Do sit down and I'll get you a drink as well," she ordered, already reaching for a few extra glasses out of the cupboard.

"Mrs. Weasley, this is not a social visit. I'm here on official Ministry business," Mr. Brighton replied.

Molly's smile faded as she finally noticed the stiff and stony looks on Mr. Brighton and Remus's faces. She looked at Arthur and asked, "What's going on, dear? What's wrong?"

Arthur opened his mouth, but no words came out. He was speechless. _How does a man tell his wife she's about to be arrested?_ He wondered, as he stood there dumbfounded.

Mr. Brighton, seeing how hard it was for Arthur, stepped forward and waved his wand over Molly's wrists, encasing them in magically sealed cuffs. "I regret to inform you that you're under arrest, Mrs. Weasley. You are charged with illegally Obliviating a fellow witch. You're going to have to come with me."

Arthur looked at his wife's face. Instead of crying her face went blank. Then it slowly scrunched up in self-righteous anger. He held his temper in check as she spat out, "Oh, really! Well, surely you haven't heard the whole of the story, then. Sirius Black was too old for her! She was supposed to marry my son Ron! Sirius seduced her! You know his reputation! How can you arrest me when it's him you should be arresting? He's old enough to be her father!" she yelled, losing all control.

Arthur came forward and replied stiffly, "Calm yourself, Molly Weasley, you're ranting! We're going to try to get the charges reduced, at _Hermione's_ own request! What you did was devious, underhanded, and so wrong it actually makes me sick just to think of it. I understand that Percy's death affected you, but you've let things go much too far, Molly. Hermione came home crying because she found out she was pregnant and couldn't remember how it had happened! Don't you understand—Ron and Hermione are just friends. Hermione was in love with Sirius…they were married!"

Molly looked away from his furious gaze and walked away from him. "Fine. Take me to Azkaban. I don't care. Just remember it's your son's heart you're breaking by letting their little tryst continue!" Mr. Brighton looked at Arthur, who nodded his head. Careful not to hurt her, Bo escorted the handcuffed Molly Weasley outside and Apparated with her to the Ministry.

As soon as he heard the crack of their departure Arthur fell to his knees and started to shake with sobs. Remus bent awkwardly and patted his shoulder. "Is there anything I do for you? Get for you?" he asked Arthur hesitantly.

"Would you please write my children and let them know what's happened? I don't think I can do that. But they'll want to be here tomorrow for her hearing," Arthur said. He tottered over to sit down at his rough kitchen table and dropped his head into his hands.

"Sure, Arthur. I'll owl Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, and Ginny. No problem," Remus replied.

* * *

When Hermione arrived in the Headmistress' office, she had a dazed and confused look about her. Mrs. Lacey looked up from her oversized desk and said, "Miss Granger! Glad to see your back. I trust you worked out whatever little emergency sent you away from school so suddenly."

"Umm, Mrs. Lacey, I think we need to discuss what happened. You know that I was given my _PMH_ this morning in class. Well, it revealed quite a lot," Hermione, said nervously as she reached for the crumpled parchment in her pocket and passed it to her Headmistress.

Mrs. Lacey's eyes bulged as she read. "Miss Granger, you're pregnant!"

Hermione frowned. "Yes, I am. That's what why I had to leave so urgently. If you look below that you'll see that I was Obliviated. I didn't remember what had happened. Things have been worked out; the person who was responsible has been arrested. But obviously things will be different now that I'm expecting a child. I don't recall reading any rules against the University continuing to enroll students who are pregnant, but I wanted to check with you to see what my options are," she finished lamely.

"Miss Granger, I'm afraid you won't be allowed to continue with your education at this University. There is no specific law or rule stating that you can't stay, but as Headmistress I have the right to dismiss students if I feel their health is in danger. Some universities may work around any difficulties with coursework and classes, but I feel it would be unfair to my staff to make special arrangements for someone in your situation, however unfairly it came about. You may, if you wish, re-enroll after the birth of your child. But while you are pregnant, you will have to take a break from your schooling here," Mrs. Lacey said regretfully.

Hermione nodded, expecting as much. "May I stay in my dorm for a few days? I'd like some time to myself before I go home to England. Under other circumstances I would never ask, but the only place I have to go is where the baby's father lives, and I'm not quite ready to face all of that," Hermione said timidly.

"You may stay for two weeks. After that I'm afraid you will have to give up your dorm room. I should like to be able to help you for longer then that, but the school does have a rather long waiting list. You do understand." Mrs. Lacey replied kindly.

"Yes, ma'am, I do. Thank you so much," Hermione said as she quickly left the Head's office. She knew Elizabeth would be worried and wanted to reassure her that despite the situation, things would work out.

Hopefully.

* * *

Sirius heard the sound of the Floo from the kitchen and looked up when he heard the cadence of footsteps approaching the kitchen. As much as he wished it was Hermione returning, he knew those footsteps could only belong to Remus. "So how did things go? Is Arthur going to be okay?" Sirius asked as Remus stepped into the kitchen and pulled back a chair.

"Honestly, I don't know. He asked me to owl Bill and the others. He couldn't even stand the thought of telling his kids that Molly's been arrested. Her trial is in the morning. I think he won't be okay until this is all over and Molly regains her senses," Remus said tiredly. "By the way, where are the boys? Where's Hermione?"

Sirius exhaled his frustration and replied, "Ron was still extremely upset, so Harry took him back to their dorm. Hermione—she left. She said she needed some time to think about things, to settle things in France. She also said that she was going to keep the…baby."

Remus looked closely at his old friend. He knew Sirius was more torn up than he was showing, but he didn't want to press him. "Give her that time, Padfoot. It's got to be unbelievably hard to learn you're pregnant and married and not remember a thing about it. Did she say anything—did she mention any feelings she remembers or feels now, at all?"

Sirius smiled lightly and replied, "She did say she remembered a 'schoolgirl crush' and 'fantasies of a life she'd never dreamed possible'. I guess that's a start."

"That's the spirit. If I were you, I'd write her a letter or something. I can help you if you like. Giving her some time is one thing, but failing to reach out is something else entirely. She needs to know you truly love her. I would remind her of that fact, and often," Remus stated, his words reflecting with his belief that things would work out in the end.

"Actually, I think I might be able to write a letter. I remember Hermione giving me a quill that makes sure I stay in the lines and everything," Sirius said, sounding excited and determined at the idea.

Remus watched as Sirius got up and felt his way out of the room, not even bothering to say goodnight.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness, but this was the perfect spot to end this chapter. More to come soon, since I'm on such a roll with this story, lol. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**Oh! Just so you guys know, I have joined Live Journal, in hopes to chat and get to know you all better. So if you're interested, I'm **_echolynn4_** at LJ. ;) *HUGS***


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 – Three Letters & A Sentencing**

* * *

Hermione's eyes opened to the bright sunlight shining over her head. The first thoughts that entered her mind were of her conversation late into the night with her dorm mate, Elizabeth. _I wonder what Sirius is doing,_ she thought as she stretched her limbs and pushed the covers off. As she got up to head for the shower, a persistent pecking on the window over her bed stopped her. She quickly went to the window and let in the tawny owl that was waiting, gave it a treat, and untied the letter. As soon as it was free the owl flew off in a rush. After closing the window, Hermione sat on the bed and stared at the handwriting.

_Hermione Granger_

Though she was missing several months of her life, she did recall that the handwriting before her was Sirius Black's. Hermione's brow creased as she turned the letter over and broke the seal, unfolded it, and began to read.

_Dear Hermione,_

_You probably don't remember, but you gave me a special quill that would allow me to write without making a mess of things. I figured I would make use of it and send you this letter. I hope by writing this I'm not intruding on your time for thinking; I just felt a need to talk at you. I imagine you have a lot of questions and concerns flashing through that brilliant mind of yours, and I wanted to reassure you that you may ask or discuss anything with me._

_I've decided to ask Remus to help me rearrange some things here before you come home. Before everything happened, when I was first blinded, you had moved your things and your own bed into my room. Though I wish it was otherwise, I understand that it may be uncomfortable for you now to stay in the same room with me. I'm going to take the liberty of setting up your things in the master suite on the floor above mine. I want you to have every comfort, especially in your condition. That room has the same layout as my own, so it will be quite comfortable for you after we add a couch or chair. I'll leave that to you when you come home, so you have what you like. Also, I figure if you're still in that room after the baby comes, there will be plenty of room for a crib and such things._

_Speaking of your needs, I want to reassure you that as my wife you have access to the Black family vault at Gringotts, so feel free to help yourself should you need or want anything. Cost is not an issue, since I'm—or we are—quite loaded._

_For now I guess I'll say goodbye, but I do hope this letter finds you in good health. How are you feeling, by the way? Any morning sickness? Have you thought about going to a Healer yet? If you'll permit me, I would like to attend any appointments you might have with a Healer. At least you won't have to be embarrassed when you need to undress, since I can't see you. Not that I wouldn't be a complete gentleman regardless...of course._

_Yours, Sirius_

Hermione re-read the letter twice; cherishing each sweet, thoughtful, concerned word he'd written. As she carefully refolded the letter and placed it in her drawer, she began to think of how she should reply to it. Deciding that a good shower and some breakfast would help jump-start things, she went about her morning routine. The letter from Sirius never far from her thoughts.

* * *

Sirius listened closely as Remus described the way everything in the room looked. "Remus, do you think you can capture it for me? I really need to see it for myself. I want everything to be perfect, and—"

"Sirius, she's only been gone one day. I doubt she'll be coming back this soon, so don't fret about the room just yet. I'll bottle a memory of the room for you after we get back from the Burrow—which we need to leave for soon or we'll be late," Remus replied, clasping his hand on Sirius's arm to steer him in the direction of the stairs.

"I still can't believe they summoned me. Don't they read the papers?" Sirius complained irritably as he felt his way out of the room and started carefully down the stairs.

"I doubt there's one person in the whole of Wizarding Britain that doesn't know of your temper. Which is why—for Arthur's sake, at least—you might want to keep it in check. I doubt we'll be there long, and hopefully the proceedings will be closed," Remus remarked impatiently.

Neither of them was looking forward to seeing Molly Weasley again so soon.

* * *

Molly sat stiffly in the chair as her friends and family entered the courtroom in the wake of the Wizengamot. She refused to look at anyone except the stringy-looking wizard who was presiding over her case.

"If everyone will take their seats, we'll get these proceedings started," boomed the stringy-looking wizard, who answered to the name of Lynx Hawesly. He straightened his stack of papers and glanced down at the information briefly before facing the accused with a stern face. "I, Chief Warlock Hawesly, call this hearing to order. We are here today to bear witness to testimony with regard to the following charges: that deliberately and with full knowledge of its illegality, one Mrs. Molly Weasley did Obliviate a fellow witch, a Mrs. Hermione Black," he shouted, his voice ringing through the courtroom. "What plea do you wish to enter to these charges, Mrs. Weasley?"

"Guilty, and I'll tell you why. Hermione Granger was supposed to marry my son! That lecherous swine Black seduced her! I had to stop her, for her own good, sir. She—"

Before she could dig herself further into a hole, Arthur jumped out of his seat and strode forward, approaching the raised bench with his hands held before him in an attempt to forestall the Chief Warlock's objection to his approach. "Your Honor," Arthur said loudly, over his wife's ranting. "Please, may I speak?"

Mr. Hawesly frowned at him before coldly ordering Mrs. Weasley to be silent. "Go on," he prompted impatiently.

"Your Honor, I come before you on behalf of my wife, who is not in her right mind. I'm sure you've heard of my son Percy's passing during the war? He used to work for the Ministry, if you remember? He died before a terrible rift between him and the rest of my family could be healed. Since then my wife has changed due to her emotional pain over the whole situation. I stand before you to beg for some leniency for her. I understand that she was in the wrong, and it pains me deeply, since I know the victim quite well. What my wife needs is counseling and time to heal properly, not a stint in…Azkaban," Arthur pleaded.

Warlock Hawesly looked into Mr. Weasley's earnest and pleading face, then he looked closely at a memo attached to the case file. "I have here a letter from the victim, Mrs. Black. She too states that I should be lenient. But from the ranting the accused has shown here today, I am tempted to punish her further than with mere counseling. Mrs. Weasley, can you tell me one reason why I should let you off so easily?"

Molly was furious that everyone was speaking so about her and not taking her seriously. She glared at the Chief Warlock and then deliberately looked away, clearly refusing to answer. Warlock Hawesly looked around the courtroom at the woman's family and friends; all of them showed pity and concern toward a witch who, to him, seemed quite wicked. The turnout of such a group, including Harry Potter no less, proved that only a witch who truly _was_ out of her mind would be so loved and championed—even by the victim herself.

"Very well," he started, facing Mrs. Weasley. "I will concede to your family's and the victim's wishes…to an extent. You will, as mandated, attend daily two-hour counseling sessions. You will do this until I receive a report from the appointed counselor that you are no longer in need of this counseling," he said, marking down the name of a witch he knew would do well for Molly's case. The entire room seemed to breath a sigh of relief.

Warlock Hawesly looked back up and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "I am not finished," he warned them, and he once again faced Mrs. Weasley, whose brief smirk faded. "I am also putting you under house arrest for one year, at which time this court will reconvene to discuss your progress. While you are under house arrest you will be stripped of all privileges befitting a witch or wizard. You will give up your wand and will remain in your house for the _entire_ length of your house arrest. A tracking spell will be placed on you; should you break the terms of your sentence you will be placed in Azkaban for no less then three years. Under the circumstances, I believe that is as _lenient_ as I am willing to be," he finished coldly.

Arthur sighed heavily in relief and thanked Warlock Hawesly. Mr. Brighton approached Mrs. Weasley and took her wand; then he cast a complex tracking spell on her that would take effect the moment she stepped into the Burrow.

Warlock Hawesly addressed her a final time. "This concludes the hearing. Mrs. Weasley, you will kindly allow Mr. Brighton to escort you back to your home," he said, before sweeping out of the room.

* * *

Elizabeth was just arriving back at the dorm after a long day of classes when Hermione received the official letter from the Ministry hearing. "Elizabeth, listen to this!"

_Dear Mrs. Black,_

_It is my duty as Chief Warlock Hawesly's secretary to inform you of the sentencing of one Molly Weasley for crimes against your person._

_Mrs. Weasley was formally sentenced to two hours of counseling every day until such time as the counselor assigned to her sees verifiable improvement in her mental state. Additionally, she is sentenced to one year of house arrest; if she attempts to leave during that period of time, she will be removed directly to Azkaban prison for no less than three years. Finally, for the duration of her house arrest she is stripped of her wand._

_I pass on Chief Warlock Hawesly's hope that you approve of this sentence, and his wish that you will recover your lost memory soon._

_Janice Laveigne – Head Wizengamot Secretary_

"Hermione, that's wonderful! Although I personally would have wanted her chucked straight into that prison, Azkaban!" Elizabeth said, hugging Hermione and heading for her side of their room to change into more casual clothing.

"No, Elizabeth. Despite everything she's done to me…to Sirius...I wouldn't wish that on her. She's just not in her right mind, because of Percy. No, I think she was punished justly. I'm worried about her family, though; this will be hard for them."

"You inspire me, Hermione. I definitely want to achieve your coolness and peace of mind in the face of trouble," Elizabeth said, smiling at her friend. "Speaking of trouble, have you made any decisions yet regarding that husband of yours?"

Hermione laughed as she plopped down onto her bed. "Trouble would be the word to describe Sirius Black, but only in the best of ways. I haven't quite decided how things will end, but I _can_ say that I want him in my life. He's obviously still in love with me. In fact, he wrote me this morning, and I replied a few hours ago. I'll see how he reacts to my letter; then I'll decide what I want to do," she finished, her eyes shining with finality and determination.

Elizabeth smiled and sat down next to her, wrapping her arm around Hermione's shoulders. "Well, whatever you decide, I want you keep in touch—maybe invite me to visit. I'd love to see this little one when he or she pops out, okay?" she asked, patting Hermione's stiffened tummy. Hermione smiled as she looked down at her stomach, wondering what life held in store for her.

* * *

"Sirius, you have a letter. Just came by owl!" Remus yelled up the stairway. He watched in amusement as Sirius rushed down the stairs as fast as he could go without falling.

"Read it out to me! Is it from Hermione? I wrote her this morning—didn't expect an answer this soon. It's not from her, is it?" Sirius said, his words tripping over each other as he rushed to say four things at once.

"Padfoot, sit down and calm down. Yes, it's from Hermione," Remus said as he too sat down and broke the seal on the parchment. He cleared his throat and started to read it aloud for his obviously impatient friend.

_Sirius,_

_No, I don't remember giving you the quill, but I'm glad I thought of it back then. Your letter looks perfectly normal! I haven't had a chance to say this, though I might have before and just don't remember—I'm proud of you for handling your blindness so well. You seem to have adjusted as much as can be hoped for, which is wonderful! It saddens me that you were blinded in the act of protecting me, but I'm also flattered. I'm still quite thrown by the mere idea that we fell in love and got married. But I'm coming to terms with it. I rather like being called "Mrs. Black", as several people have already addressed me._

_It's very sweet of you to consider the awkwardness I might feel when I come home, but please don't go to any trouble on my account. In fact, if you agree, I would like to suggest that I continue to share a room with you. We're married, we're going to have a baby, and I want that baby to be born into a world where its parents share a room and are, at the very least, friends. I can't promise anything, but I hope my "crush" will re-develop into the love I've been told we shared before everything happened._

_I imagine things will be sort of weird for a while, but I believe it would be better to jump in with both feet rather then skirt around the weirdness. I don't want to have to deal with awkwardness AND a new baby in seven months' time._

_Thank you so much for asking about my health. I can happily say that I haven't had even one episode of morning sickness! Also, I will happily allow you to accompany me to any appointments. We'll have to schedule one when I arrive back in London._

Have you heard yet what happened at the hearing this morning? I'm satisfied with the outcome, and I hope you are as well. I'll let you go for now, but I anxiously await your reply.

_~Hermione_

Remus smiled as he looked up to see Sirius's reaction, only to frown when he saw the upset look on his friend's face. "Sirius, what's wrong? You should be happy—she wants to get to know you again. She wants to stay married," Remus finished lamely.

"Moony, I don't know if I should allow her to stay in my room. I don't think I could…resist temptation while she adjusts, and I'm afraid that if I lose my control and pounce on her and then she'll never speak to me again!" Sirius said, his words laced with seriousness. He flinched in shock when Remus burst out laughing.

"Sirius, you guys are married. Think about it. This is Hermione. Would she, knowing that you're married, willingly agree to share a bed and a life with you if she wanted to avoid you pouncing on her?" he asked, still chuckling. "Don't misunderstand me. Under the circumstances you should keep your distance, as far as any real physical intimacy is concerned, but I don't believe it will be a problem. You love her, Padfoot. You wouldn't mistreat her in any way," he said with a friendly yet reassuring pat on Sirius's back. Remus got up and headed for the door. He halted with his hand on the doorknob and turned back to say, "But if you're so worried about it, I'd write her another letter and share your concerns. Communication will get you further then sitting on your _tail_ worrying about it."

Sirius sat for several minutes, mulling over his friend's words. With his decision finally made, he got up and started to feel his way out of the kitchen toward his bedroom. As he made his way upstairs he thought hard about how he could word a letter to Hermione without scaring her off.

* * *

**A/N: Whew, a nice long chapter for you! I hope you enjoyed it! I had a lot of fun and laughs as I wrote it… Please read and review! *HUGS***


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18 – Welcome Home, Mrs. Black**

_Dear Hermione, _

_Before you arrive home, I wanted to write you once more so you can mull over something that is worrying me. As Moony suggested, communication is the way to go with things like this… so, um… here goes. I'm quite happy that you're willing to stay in the same room with me instead of ignoring the weirdness that's likely to happen. The thing is, I'm afraid I won't be able to respect you as you so richly deserve. _

_I mean to say that I am afraid your charms will carry me off to a place where you end up whacking me over the head with a broom and sending me to the couch. Sorry if that sounds a bit wicked, but I want to be honest with you in all things. I do promise I will try to control myself, but having been with you I know it might be a bit difficult for me to restrain my affections now and then. So, unless you change your mind about the room situation, please have patience with me. I guess I can place a broom next to the bed just in case, so you're properly prepared…. Anyway, keep that in mind and I hope your packing goes well. _

_Yours, Sirius_

Satisfied that he had written the best possible reply under the circumstances, Sirius grabbed the parchment and headed down the stairs to get Remus's help sending it off right away. He also had a short list of errands for his best friend.

~{}~

Remus smiled at the witch occupying the secretary's desk and knocked on the first door to his right. The plaque on the door read _H.E.P.A. - Miranda Mitchkens_. After greeting the friendly woman who answered his knock, he proceeded with his second errand for his best friend.

~{}~

Hermione walked around her dorm room, checking to make sure she hadn't left anything. When she was sure everything of hers was ready to go, she waved her wand and sent all of it ahead of her to Grimmauld Place. After a teary goodbye to her dorm-mate Elizabeth, she left the university via the Headmistress' Floo; but instead of following her things to Grimmauld Place right away, she stopped off in the Leaky Cauldron and exited into Muggle London to make a few purchases.

After putting the "peace-offering" together, Hermione sent her basket off to the Burrow with a letter addressed to Arthur Weasley.

_Dear Mr. Weasley, _

_I'm sorry to hear how harsh the Wizengamot was, but I hope that the counseling brings back the Molly Weasley we all miss so dearly. As you've guessed, I received my notification of the proceedings this morning and was shocked to see that she would be stripped of her wand. I am not a pure-blood, so I do know what it's like to keep house without magic, but I was unsure whether Molly does or not. So enclosed in the small basket here (which holds more when subjected to an expansion spell) is a vast amount of Muggle cleaning supplies. I was thinking of sending cleaning potions, but I wasn't sure whether she was allowed those or not. There are plenty here, and every item has instructions and such. I know you may feel awkward receiving this from me, due to the circumstances, but I would feel bad if I didn't help, so I hope these items may help both of you. _

_Much love and good wishes, Hermione_

~{}~

Hermione arrived to a quit house at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. She had expected to see Remus or Sirius upon her arrival, but she thought it might be better to have arrived without seeing anyone. Dusting the ash from her clothes, she made her way upstairs to the master bedroom. When she reached the door she didn't hear anything, so, accepting that she needed to get used to the idea of sharing a room with Sirius Black, she opened the door despite her urge to knock.

The room itself was not as she remembered; granted, she didn't remember it as well because of what had happened to her. The thing that immediately stood out was that the bed was gone. Curious, she looked around and noticed that most of the furniture was newly made and matched. She was just going to leave when she heard noises coming up the stairway. Bracing herself, she turned to greet a startled Remus, who had frozen upon seeing her. Sirius, bringing up the rear, didn't realize Remus had stopped, and crashed right into him.

"Moony, what are you doing? We don't have much time before she arrives and I really want to get this done. Move out of the doorway, for Merlin's sake."

"Hem. Sirius, she's already here," Remus said, nodding to Hermione. He entered the room with a crooked smile. "Welcome home, Hermione. I'm afraid you caught us off guard. We were arranging some changes to this room and had hoped to finish them before you arrived."

"That's okay. I did notice the bed was missing. I'm assuming you ordered a new one?" she asked curiously as she backed up into the room to allow them to enter.

In answer to her question Remus brought a small figure out of his pocket and placed it on the floor. With a simple incantation the figure swelled in seconds into an over-large bed. "Now I'll be going. I need to check on dinner plans. I'll be seeing you two downstairs," he said, exiting quickly.

Sirius and Hermione didn't say anything at first. Hermione was in awe of the large bed, wondering where on earth they'd found such a massive piece of furniture. Sirius walked forward and touched the frame, remembering the new layout of the room.

"So, um, Sirius. Why did you choose such a large bed?" Hermione asked uneasily, to break the silence.

Sirius had just reached the right side of the bed and stopped to face in the direction of her voice. "I thought it might be a good idea so it will help me… help me keep my hands to myself," he answered with obvious embarrassment.

Hermione looked the bed over once more; it was equal to two king-sized beds put together. "Thank you for being so considerate in this situation, Sirius. I know this is beyond awkward for both of us. And things are going to change quite rapidly, with my pregnancy. I really do want to take the time to recover my memories, recover my previous feelings for you. I know I would never marry anyone unless I loved them. And though I don't remember how I felt, I promise to do my best to adjust to this situation, for you and for our baby."

Sirius smiled and felt his way across the room. When he was only a few feet from her he held out his hands and was relieved to feel her small ones grab hold of them. With a gentle tug he pulled her into his arms and hugged her. "Hermione… ever the conscientious witch. Thank you for agreeing to try your best to 'adjust'… but you shouldn't look at a relationship as something you need to achieve. Just be open and honest with me, and let yourself discover things naturally. I wouldn't want you to feel obligated to develop feelings for me once again. Okay?"

Hermione smiled into his embrace and returned his hug with noticeable enthusiasm. "Thank you, Sirius. It's nice to know you'll be considerate in all things while I adjust. Especially with a baby on the way."

Sirius pulled away from her; Hermione looked up into his unseeing eyes that were ineffectually searching for hers. "You're welcome, Hermione. Now, if you're hungry, I would like to escort you to dinner, my lady," he replied.

Hermione smiled and grasped his offered hand and went downstairs to dinner with her husband.

~{}~

"So, have either of you thought about the things that need to be taken care of before the little one arrives?" Remus asked, sipping at his glass of Firewhisky. Dinner had been a quiet affair, followed by the welcome suggestion of drinks and a little bit of chat. Hermione, of course, was drinking only butterbeer.

Sirius didn't let his face reveal his annoyance with Remus for bringing up this particular subject. He knew Remus was "opening the door" to discuss what had been asked of him earlier that day. But he knew that sooner would be better than when his surprise just happened to show up in a few months. "As a matter of fact, there are a few things I wanted to run by you, Hermione," Sirius said, bucking himself up for what he wished to say.

"What did you have in mind?" she asked, sensing his apprehension.

"Well, I was considering the possibility of getting a house-elf to help us out. I know how you feel about them, but I think under the circumstances it would be the responsible thing to do – for the baby's sake," he said in a rush, bracing himself for the outburst he was sure would come.

Hermione was quiet for a moment while she contemplated the possible reasons they would need a house-elf.

"What 'circumstances'?" she asked, sounding generally curious.

"Well, my blindness, for one. Not that I don't trust myself to be alone with a baby or a child, but I think it would be safer and quite responsible of us to get a house-elf for those 'unforeseen' complications. And don't worry; I've already taken into consideration your hatred of the slave-like life for houselves. I went ahead and had Remus stop by the House-Elf Placement Agency today, and if you agree, the house-elf we get to help us will be one who accepts pay and vacations and such."

Hermione smiled. Remus, sensing a possible private moment, quietly slipped out of the room. Hermione and Sirius had been sitting next to each other on the loveseat, so it was easy for her to reach for his hand and bring it to her face. She took the tips of his fingers and guided them along her smile, which also caught a few of the tears that had leaked quietly from her eyes. Sirius held his breath as she did this, only to let it out quickly when she lowered his hand and held it with her own. "Sirius Black, that is very considerate of you. I have known you for years and despite your handicap, I believe you will be a great father. Because only a great one would disregard any pride or discomfort to focus on the safety of his child. I think it's a great idea. Besides, just think of the impact we could have on house-elves if we were to pay them and give them vacations… I think the idea is finally spreading. First Dobby… now this one…."

Sirius laughed and Hermione laughed with him. For the next hour they chatted easily about plans and ideas for getting ready for their baby.

~{}~

Sirius was already in bed. He was quite adorable when he said he would make things easier for her first night home by going straight to sleep. Hermione had thanked him and escaped the bit of awkwardness between them to hop in the shower before she too went to bed. After fifteen minutes in the steaming hot water she stepped out of the shower and started to dry her hair. The floor-to-ceiling mirror along the left wall caught her eye and she stepped in front of it and dropped her towel. Sometimes woman tend to look themselves over at such moments, judging what they see.

Hermione was not one of those women. She looked only at her stomach, which had a slight bulge to it. When she touched it lightly, she felt the firmness of her growing belly. _There is life there; life created by me and my husband, Sirius Black_. It was at that moment that the truth of things really and truly hit her. She was married to Sirius Black and they were going to have a baby together… except she couldn't remember a thing about how it had all happened. The air in her lungs left her in a rush at the same moment that her eyes rolled up into her head. She hit the floor with a thud that was loud enough to alert Sirius.


End file.
